Connaître
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [UA] Tsuna es el segundo candidato a jefe y, en caso de que su hermano no estuviera, podría tomar el puesto. Sinceramente, a él no le interesaba. Quería una vida pacífica. Sin embargo, le abrumaban esos muros en los que se encontraba encerrado, según le decían, por su propio bien. Nunca había visitado el exterior por su cuenta. ¿Qué pasaría si lograra escapar? ¿Tendría la valía?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Hermanos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana, con el rostro apoyado en la abierta palma de su mano derecha, sentado en el lujoso vehículo que le llevaría de vuelta a casa.

O, más bien, de vuelta a su prisión.

Veía los árboles, las pequeñas y humildes casas iluminadas con familias riendo en su interior, disfrutando de la cena. Las mismas que iban siendo sustituidas poco a poco por residencias más lujosas conforme seguían su camino.

Contemplaba adolescentes como él reunidos, divirtiéndose en una salida nocturna. Los locales qur podía ver abiertos a aquellas horas debían ser sólo lugares para el ocio de la noche, los otros comercios ya cerraban sus puertas al público.

También podía ver unos cuantos niños rezagados que se apresuraban a regresar a su casa para evitar ser regañados por las horas tan indecentes.

Tenían suerte, a él nunca le habían reprendido por ello. Nunca había llegado tarde porque, simplemente, nunca había salido de su esplendorosa y enorme prisión.

De no ser por las salidas excepcionales —en las que iba totalmente acompañado y no visitaba nada más que otra gran casa, las cuales ya empezaba a detestar—, podría afirmar que, en sus quince años de vida, todavía no conocía más allá que las paredes de la mansión en la que vivía.

Y si alguna vez salió solo, no se acordaba de ello.

Entendía la razón, y de verdad que apreciaba que le protegieran, pero era algo exagerado. Quizá lo comprendiera más si fuera como su hermano Ieyasu, el primogénito y destinado a ser el futuro jefe.

Sin embargo, no lo era y deseaba que se le diera más libertad. Pero era muy cobarde para expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta...

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, y miró a su hermano, sentado al lado de la otra ventana—. Parece como si estuvieras enamorado —rió.

Respiró hondamente, mentalizándose.

Debía decirlo, quería hacerlo. Había callado mucho tiempo su insaciables ansias de ver lo que había fuera, y esa quizá era su oportunidad de hablar sinceramente.

—No es eso —¿cómo, si no conocía a nadie más que a la servidumbre y a esas egocéntricas familias que de vez en cuando visitaba?—. ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad?

—¿Curiosidad? —repitió.

—Sí. Lo mucho que salimos de casa es para visitar otras, y soportar a esos engreídas familias —se quejó—. ¿Nunca has querido... salir sin que estén controlando tus movimientos cada rato?

Al oírle, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Me has hecho reír! —exclamó, como si no hubiera quedado claro—. Eres un ingenuo, hermanito.

—¿Tan tonto suena? —se sonrojó levemente, avergonzado.

—No es que sea tonto —aclaró—. Simplemente, no conoces el mundo y eres un inocente —dijo, con cierto tono sombrío que pasó por alto debido a la rapidez con la que se desvaneció.

—No hables como si lo supieras todo, solo me llevas cuatro años —se molestó.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas, que cercaban un jardín para nada pequeño. El conductor mostró una identificación y, minutos después, pudieron pasar.

—Pero sigo siendo mayor que tú, atún —sonrió con superioridad, llamándole por el apodo que tanto detestaba, haciendo que se molestara más.

—Pero no conoces mucho más que yo, rubio de bote —rebatió, ofendiéndole esta vez.

—Perdona, mi color es cien por ciento natural —se indignó mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás, como si estuviera protagonizando un anuncio de productos capilares—. Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia porque eres castaño.

—A mí me gusta mi color de pelo —se encogió de hombros, bajando del vehículo cuando uno de los sirvientes le abrió la puerta—. Además, si quisiera tenerlo, bastaría con teñirme.

—Pero no sería natural —replicó imitándole, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la enorme puerta, continuando su conversación.

—Mucha diferencia no sería, el tuyo es igual —sonrió ante la indignación del mayor—. De cualquier manera... te quería pedir un favor.

—¿A mí? —ingresaron en su hogar, saludando con gesto a los que se encontraban en su camino a las escaleras.

—Sí, a ti, ¿o ves algún otro rubio de bote por aquí? —rió levemente ante la mirada asesina de su hermano.

—No estás ganando puntos para que te ayude —comentó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El castaño se detuvo tras subir las escaleras, haciendo que el otro lo imitara unos pasos más adelantado, girándose algo intrigado para ver el rostro agachado del menor.

Solo cuando se disculpaba o le pedía algún gran favor tenía esa expresión. Descartando la primera, era más que posible la segunda.

—Yo... —cogió aire y enfrentó la mirada caramelo del mayor—. Quisiera que tú pidieras que me dejen salir, tú eres bueno convenciendo, a ti te harán más caso...

Dejó la frase en el aire al ver como la expresión de su hermano se volvía algo seria, cosa que muy rara vez pasaba en aquel rostro siempre divertido.

—No puedo hacer eso —volteó y continuó caminando, siendo adelantando por el menor tras una pequeña carrera de este.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, impidiéndole el paso.

El rubio no le miraba, evitaba que viera sus ojos desviándolos. Eso era malo, nunca había sido de mirar a otro lado cuando hablaban, a menos que el tema le molestara o incomodara en demasía.

—Es muy peligroso —pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—¡Tendré cuidado! Además, no me conoce nadie —rebatió, molesto por su actitud.

—He dicho que no —dijo con un tono resignado que parecía ser forzado, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que daba acceso al dormitorio del menor. Entonces se dignó a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa obligada—. Anda, ve a dormir.

—¡Por favor! —pidió mirándole con su mejor expresión de pena.

—Ya te he dicho que es peligroso y...

—¡Tengo quince años! ¡Sé defenderme! —interrumpió, pese a que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y a veces caía por las escaleras.

—Tienes la fuerza de una niña —se cruzó de brazos, intentando no perder la paciencia.

—Pero nadie me atacará, no tendrían razón de hacerlo —replicó.

—Te he dicho que no, me da igual como te pongas —dijo más serio, pero el castaño era testarudo y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no cuando había tomado el valor de contarle aquello y tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú eres imprescindible, pero yo no! —se molestó.

—Deja de insistir, no voy a cambiar de opinión —descruzó los brazos, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Por favor —le tiró de la manga de la camisa, y el rubio respiró hondo para calmarse.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?

—No —se negó.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor, querido hermano mayor —intentó—. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

—¡He dicho que no, Tsuna! —explotó, haciendo que el castaño le soltara y retrocediera un par de pasos, asustado y sorprendido.

Podía contar con una mano las veces que le había llamado por su nombre. Siempre le decía "hermanito" o "atún", pero _jamás_ le llamaba por su nombre, aunque fuera abreviado.

Sólo lo hacía cuando el chico traspasaba los límites de su paciencia, cosa que no sucedía casi nunca, o corría peligro.

—Y-yo... —se arrepintió de haberle gritado al ver su agachada expresión, la cual no le dejaba ver sus orbes avellana. Trató de tocarle el hombro para reconfortarle, disculparse, pero Tsuna se alejó—. No quería...

—Déjalo —cortó, y entró en su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, poniendo el seguro por dentro tras cerrar de un portazo.

En el pasillo, el rubio suspiró, repentinamente cansado y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, apretando su puño contra la puerta que su hermano le había cerrado.

—Lo siento, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error... —murmuró, y se encaminó de regreso al piso de abajo en vez de a su dormitorio.

Sabía lo testarudo que era el menor, y debía evitar que se le ocurriera la idea de escaparse.

Debía impedir que saliera, aunque ello conllevase el odio del castaño.

Era por su propio bien, y lo sabía mejor que el mismo chico al que quería proteger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salu** t **lectores~.**

 **Si. Por dios matadme ya que esta muchacha lo hace muuuuy lenta y torturosamente. A este paso, adiós vida social y dormir.**

 **Yo se como es. Para qué le comento mis ideas. Es que soy tonta dios.**

 **Bien, como sea, este será un fic algo largo. Por si no ha quedado claro, amodoro a mi rubio con todo mi kokoro y tambien me encanta el francés XD**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Respiró hondamente, intentando calmarse ante la situación que se le presentaba.

Era una segunda planta. Era prácticamente imposible saltar de ahí sin romperse una pierna, y añadido a eso, tenía un miedo a las alturas que aun no lograba superar.

Maldecía a Ieyasu y sus conocimientos sobre su personalidad. Le había encerrado en su dormitorio, cerrando con llave desde fuera, frustrando sus planes de escape. Y no le preocupaba el hecho de que tuviera un balcón porque sabía de su fobia a la perfección.

Porque efectivamente había decidido que, si su hermano no le apoyaba, entonces iría por su cuenta. Estaba cansado de que controlaran lo que debía hacer, pero le sorprendía la negación tan rotunda del rubio.

Usualmente, cumplía cualquier capricho suyo. Fuera cual fuera, al menos lo intentaba y, cuando no podía darle el gusto, jamás perdía la paciencia como lo hizo esa vez.

Nunca le había visto de aquella manera. Para él, su hermano mayor era como su referente, siempre tan seguro y calmado.

Contrario a su personalidad, Ieyasu jamás se veía torpe en público. Adoptaba una actitud tan firme, propia del futuro jefe de la familia más influyente, que a él siempre le dejaba impresionado.

Era imponente, sereno y tan confiado que, si dijera que el sol es verde, cualquiera le creería.

Cuando estaban en familia, actuaba algo más maduro que él aunque mucho más acorde a su verdadera esencia, algo torpe pero amable, con una sonrisa siempre puesta en su rostro.

Por ello fue que decidió confiarle su deseo de salir de ahí, con la esperanza de que le apoyara. Sin embargo, se había equivocado por completo al hacerlo.

Y así estaba ahora, con una cuerda hecha con las sábanas que había en su enorme habitación atadas a un palo, y que colgaba de su balcón, mirando abajo mientras intentaba no desfallecer.

No era capaz, tenía miedo. Era muy torpe en cuestión de deportes, todo lo contrario a su hermano, quien adoraba practicarlos en sus momentos libres y alguna vez trató de enseñarle uno.

La escalada definitivamente no era lo suyo, no con su vértigo, pero debía hacerlo si quería salir de ahí.

—Venga, tú puedes —se alentó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos para mentalizarse.

Apretó sus manos alrededor de la barandilla, con un ligero temblor. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Cómo iba él, el más torpe de la familia, a bajar cual película de acción desde su balcón? ¿Cómo superar su miedo? ¿Y si su hermano tenía razón cuando le decía que era peligroso?

Las preguntas y las dudas le abrumaban. Debido a la adrenalina y el enfado del momento al verse encerrado, no se planteó todo aquello.

Sin embargo, al enfriarse, todo iba resurgiendo desde algún lugar remoto de su mente…

 _«Puedes hacer lo que te propongas, Tsu-kun»_

Sus pensamientos negativos se acallaron ante el recuerdo de la voz de su madre.

—Mamá… —ella siempre había creído en sus habilidades, aún cuando no recordaba muy bien su rostro de no ser por las fotografías, sabía en su interior que confiaba en él.

Tenía escenas sueltas de su infancia, su memoria era escasa en aquellos años. Pero una de las cosas que si podía enfocar en su mente era la sonrisa de su progenitora, ayudándole a levantarse cuando caía debido a su torpeza.

Ella le animaba pese a que siempre había estado por detrás de su hermano, quien hacía todo mejor que él. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a envidiarlo ni odiarle por ello.

El mayor no se burlaba de su torpeza, ni se jactaba de ser mejor que él. Más bien era todo lo contrario, le ayudaba a intentar mejorar y más bien era Ieyasu quien estaba celoso de él, como había admitido.

Al ser el primogénito, tenía más responsabilidades y no se le permitía tener fallos. En cambio, Tsuna tenía menos cargas debido a que era el segundo y no se le exigía tanto.

Pese a todo, Ieyasu le quería como el que más y nunca le había abandonado o ignorado. Había jugado con él, le había curado sus heridas y era su ejemplo a seguir.

Siempre había querido que se sintiera orgulloso de él, y ese era su momento.

Debía demostrarle que no era tan débil para renunciar a lo que quería sin pelearlo, que podía superar su fobia a las alturas y que podía aspirar a ser alguien valiente y sin temores como lo era su hermano mayor.

Tenía que demostrárselo al rubio, a sus padres y a sí mismo.

—Lo haré —abrió sus orbes avellana con decisión y respiró profundamente.

No podía pretender salir a lo desconocido si temía a algo tan absurdo como las alturas.

Sintiendo de nuevo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con firmeza, rezando para que fuera cierto eso de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" y tomó el objeto.

Segundos después, ya se deslizaba por la improvisada cuerda, sintiendo el roce contra sus palmas, las cuales ardían debido a la fricción. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar debido al dolor que le provocaba.

Llegó al suelo de una manera no deseada, cayéndose debido a que soltó su sustento contra la gravedad al no poder seguir resistiendo el ardor.

—Itee… —murmuró por lo bajo, incorporándose del césped en el que había caído.

Tras unos minutos en los que se recuperaba del dolor, hizo que el palo se deslizara entre los huecos de la barandilla y cayera junto a la cuerda, la cual escondió en un arbusto.

—¿Has oído? Ha sonado algo —la voz de uno de los vigilantes le alarmó, más cuando vio la luz de una linterna acercarse.

—El señorito dijo que, si veíamos a su hermano, le avisaramos de inmediato —una fémina habló, y una segunda luz apareció en el oscuro suelo.

Si hubiera pensado más fríamente en su habitación, se hubiera dado cuenta de que, si su hermano había dado la orden de que no le dejaran salir de la mansión, esta se cumpliría sin dudarlo.

No. No podía dejar que su libertad se remontara a dos minutos.

Por ello se metió entre los arbustos, escondiéndose de la luz.

Si algo había en lo que ganaba a su hermano, era al esconderse. Lograba burlar incluso a la intuición de Ieyasu, lo cual era ya bastante difícil dado que solía ser muy acertada.

Afortunadamente, los vigías no lo divisaron y salió de su escondite apenas giró en una esquina.

Dado a que él también poseía una buena intuición —no tanto como la del rubio pero sí mejor que la media— pudo sortear a los vigilantes hasta llegar al puesto de la entrada a la mansión.

Lo poco que sabía de pelea era que podía noquear a una persona de un golpe si le daba con la suficiente fuerza en la nuca.

Y así lo hizo, se coló en el centro de mando y dejó inconsciente al hombre que lo controlaba, colándose con un sigilo envidiable para cualquier ladrón.

—Veamos… —empezó a tocar los botones necesarios para abrir la puerta que separaba el jardín del mundo parcialmente, agradeciendo las etiquetas que le ayudaban y guíaban en su labor. Tenía dos minutos antes de que cerrara de nuevo por completo.

Su plan era perfecto excepto por el detalle dw que debía estar rogando que el vigilante de fuera mereciera su fama de vago en la mansión, pues solía quedarse profundamente dormido en servicio, según los empleados.

Tuvo la fortuna de que así fuera, haciendo que pudiera salir sin problemas del lugar. Las imágenes de las cámaras se veían desde el lugar donde había noqueado al hombre, asi que muchos problemas por ellas no tendría, al menos no por el momento.

Corrió y corrió hasta que, en un punto, miró atrás y ya no divisaba la mansión.

Entonces fue cuando se detuvo y cayó al suelo, fallándole las piernas al perder la adrenalina.

Lo había hecho. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había desobedecido a su hermano, se había escapado y ahora era libre!

Una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción surcó su rostro, sintiendo que nada era imposible. Que todo problema que se le presentara podría solucionarlo fácilmente y se enorgullecía de su pequeño acto rebelde.

Tras los minutos de asimilación, se incorporó y continuó su camino con su pensamiento positivo.

Definitivamente era había gran diferencia entre ver través de un cristal y caminar por el paisaje.

Respiraba un aire puro, oía los grillos cantar, el susurrar de los árboles movidos por el viento, las estrellas relucir en el cielo nocturno sin luna, las humildes casas algo oscurecidas debido a la única luz de las farolas… Veía todo a su alrededor tan diferente e increíble que no podía dejar de admirar cada detalle.

Quizá debido a su fascinación, no se percató de que un tipo encapuchado se acercaba a sus espaldas, y en instantes se vio atrapado por detrás con un cuchillo amenazando su cuello.

Perfecto. Ieyasu se reiría de él al verle en esa situación y saldría con un "te lo dije", si estuviera presente.

Pero no lo estaba, para más mal que bien, pues no podía defenderse.

—Dame todo tu dinero, o este será tu último día —amenazó con voz ronca, aunque distinguió que se trataba de una mujer.

Una mujer muy fuerte al parecer. O eso, o su hermano tuvo razón al afirmar que poseía la fuerza de una niña.

—N-no tengo nada —al menos no le había reconocido, aunque era improbable que lo hiciera. No era tan conocido como el rubio, como bien había argumentado, y podía pasar más desapercibido.

Intentó mirar de reojo para distinguir algún rasgo, pero portaba una capucha que impedía ver sus facciones.

—Deja de mentir, eres un niño rico, algo debes tener —maldijo el no haberse puesto otras ropas para salir, aunque no es que se imaginara que le sucediera eso.

—L-lo siento pero… no he salido con nada —el muchacho sintió más cerca el filo del arma, y supo que poco le importaba que tuviera o no algo, sería su final.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al final su hermano había tenido razón y él, por terco y rebelde, se encontraba ahora en esa situación.

Le pidió disculpas mentalmente a modo de último pensamiento, y la mujer alzó el arma para darle su final.

Se preparó para el impacto cuando resonó un silbido que cortó el aire, y pasados unos segundos escuchó un quejido de su atacante junto al sonido metálico del cuchillo al caer al suelo.

Abrió los ojos cuando su posible asesina se giró por instinto, obligándole a imitarla al tenerle agarrado.

La figura de un hombre alto, que le pasaría una cabeza y media, se fundía con la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba algo alejado de la farola que iluminaba la desolada calle y bajo la cual se encontraban, por lo que solo pudo distinguir un brillo en sus orbes y el arma que había ocasionado el disparo.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó su agresora—. ¡Muestrate!

Este no se hizo de rogar, y sin temor alguno dio un paso al frente.

Esta vez distinguió sus orbes color azabache, al igual que su cabello y su traje. Portaba también un sombrero del mismo color con una franja anaranjada y en sus manos portaba una pistola cuyo humo sopló en pose chulesca.

—Buenas noches, señorita —hizo una burlona reverencia, con una sonrisa irónica—. Lamento interrumpirla, pero creo que no estaba haciendo nada… decente.

Tsuna pensó que lo decía quien poseía un arma de fuego, algo difícil de conseguir legalmente, claro.

—Tú eres… —el tono de la mujer obtuvo un ligero temblor, lo que le indicaba que conocía a aquel hombre y no eran precisamente amigos—. Te conozco, eres uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo, Reborn.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos. Salvado por otro asesino, perfecto, todo muy lógico.

—No soy uno de los mejores —objetó—. Soy el mejor.

Y encima arrogante. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba sucediendo?

—¿Te interesa este muchacho? —preguntó ella lo que Tsuna no se atrevió a cuestionar. ¿Por qué lo había salvado?

—No, pero me da lástima —se encogió de hombros. El chico ya no sabía qué pensar—. Que no pueda con una chiquilla que tiene un año menos que él no se ve todos los días, y creo que es una pelea injusta.

¿Era una chica de catorce años? ¿En serio? ¿Y un asesino hablando de injusticias? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía?

—La necesidad me obliga —refunfuñó ella, no demasiado alto pero sí lo suficiente para ser escuchada por el de sombrero.

—Lo entiendo, pero no hay necesidad de aniquilar al muchacho, ya te ha dicho que no tiene nada.

—Yo no le creo —replicó.

—Yo sí —sonrió con superioridad—. A mi parecer, es un chiquillo rebelde que se ha escapado de casa por llevar la contraria a sus padres, pero no pensó encontrarse en esta situación —apretó los dientes, frustado porque tuviera razón—. Pensaba volver rápido, solo quería ser un poco desobediente, por eso no salió con nada.

El argumento, además de lógico, era bastante aproximado a la realidad. Por eso quizá la joven le soltó tras chasquear de lengua, recogiendo su arma y saliendo de allí antes de que pudiera distinguir algo más que su capucha escarlata.

—Te daré un consejo, chiquillo —dijo su salvador, poniendo a Tsuna alerta—. Vuelve a casa y no salgas de ahí, poco harás si no puedes vencer a una niña menor que tú.

Quizá fue muy imprudente o demasiado tonto, pero respondió ante su tono burlesco con notable molestia.

—No eres mi padre, no puedes decirme lo que debo o no hacer.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante. ¿Qué clase de tonto le respondía de esa manera al que habían denominado uno de los mejores asesinos mundiales?

Solo él.

—Vaya, el chiquillo ha salido respondón —arqueó una ceja, divertido—. Quizá quieras que te calle… para siempre.

Le apuntó con su pistola, y el castaño hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y valía para no gritar como una niña. No quería darle más motivos de burla, tampoco que le disparara y mucho menos quería humillarse más.

¿Qué diría su hermano si se enterara de que casi le mata una chica menor que él?

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —ignoró con esfuerzo el cañón del arma y le miró a la cara, con un brillo de temor en sus orbes castaños.

—Tienes miedo pero aún así me enfrentas —rió al que la joven había llamado Reborn—. No sé si eres valiente o muy tonto.

Para la relajación de Tsuna, enfundó su pistola, librándole de la amenaza.

—Tengo curiosidad —comentó el asesino—. ¿Qué lleva a un niño mimado a querer salir a tales horas de su mansión?

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —bien, su intuición le decía que no le iba a hacer daño. Sin embargo, la razón le decía que era absurdo estar a salvo con un tipo conocido por matar gente. ¿Estaría su intuición atrofiada?

—Porque no tienes opción —respondió simplemente—. Y cuando hago una pregunta, me gusta que me respondan.

Con una rapidez envidiable y típica de las películas del viejo oeste, el arma de fuego volvió a estar en su mano, y una bala pasó silbando cerca de su oído. Llevaba silenciador.

—Está bien, pero guarda eso —pidió una octava más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Actuas como chica —se burló, obedeciéndole pese a todo.

—Bien, pues lo cierto es que tienes razón, me escapé de casa —admitió con una mueca molesta, algo extrañado por la extraña confianza. En otra ocasión, ya habría salido corriendo—. Pero no fue por mis padres… sino que discutí con mi hermano.

—Supongo que tu hermano mayor —sonrió al ver la expresión incrédula del castaño ante sus palabras—. Los menores suelen tender a huir en una discusión de hermanos. ¿O me equivoco? —era retórico, puesto que el rostro del chico lo decía todo.

—No, tienes razón —refunfuñó.

—Siempre la tengo —esa sonrisita de superioridad empezaba a molestarle de sobremanera.

—Qué modesto —ironizó.

—Gracias —el menor resopló ante su respuesta.

—Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta —recordó—. ¿Por qué me has salvado? No creo ese cuento de la compasión.

—Vaya, eres intuitivo —se asombró levemente—. Bueno, lo cierto es que me daba curiosidad. Quería saber por qué un crío salía a estas horas de su hermosa casa. Muchos hablan de hacerlo pero muy pocos lo acaban cumpliendo.

—De cualquier manera… —respiró hondamente—. Gracias.

Esta vez si que el mayor se sorpendió bastante, demostrándolo al arquear las dos cejas.

—Hace años que no escucho esa palabra dirigida a mí —confesó—. ¿Sabes que te puedo matar en cualquier momento?

—Sí, pero sé que no lo harás —respondió sin pensar, asombrándose a sí mismo por tal confianza en sus palabras.

No lo conocía de nada, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—Pareces muy seguro de eso —demasiado a su propio parecer—. ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Si me hubieras querido matar, lo habrías hecho ya —replicó, argumentando lo primero que se le ocurrió que tenía sentido.

Si le decía que se fiaba de algo tan poco firme como su intuición, seguramente sería motivo para aumentar sus burlas.

—Supongo que tienes razón —cedió—. Pero no deberías haber salido solo por eso, podrías haber muerto por una discusión tonta.

—No fue solo por eso —aclaró—. Discutimos porque yo quería salir y él no me dejaba, me encerró en mi habitación y yo me escapé por el balcón.

—¿No te dejaba salir? ¿Qué se supone que haces para que te lo prohiban? —cuestionó con cierto tono burlesco—. No pareces ser el típico adolescente problemático.

Con ese rostro más bien afeminado y dulzón, no veía a ese castaño siendo un fiestero alocado.

—Nunca he salido de casa, siempre me dicen que es peligroso —se cruzó de brazos—. Es la primera vez que salgo, ¿vale?

—¿Nunca pensaste que las advertencias son por algo? —Tsuna desvió molesto su mirada ante la cuestión—. Eres un pequeño insensato.

—Gracias, supongo —ironizó.

—Supongo que no conoces el lugar —le miró de nuevo, intrigado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación—. Me caes bien, te haré de guía.

—¿Guía? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—¿Alguna objeción? —no era una pregunta, sino una amenaza. El menor negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. Bien, andando.

Dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tsuna se apresuró a seguirle, sabiendo que no tenía opción.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que estaba interesado por lo que Reborn podría enseñarle.

Su intuición le decía que sería una larga y entretenida noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~**

 **Me disculpo con vosotros pero ayer el sueño me podía y no subí cap aquí D=**

 **Bien~. Respondo reviews hermosisisimos.**

 **Vi-chan, tuuu ya sabes XD.**

 **Yi-chan, la respuesta abajo XD. Y ya esta la de travels, aunque me suena haberte visto por ahí ya. Y bueno, aparecer Reborn aparece. (A ver, lo amo con mi kokoro tambien vale XD)**

 **Fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail mae mia el nick XD. Me alegro que te guste n.n**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Fati-chan?**

 **Fiz-chan, poz si XD. Has entendido bien.**

 **Shiho-chan, tartiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jejejeje, bueno al final si ha salido XD.**

 **Y bieeen. Ya son 3 quienes me lo preguntan, asi que respondo para todos XD.**

 **Cuestion: ¿por qué no escrubes fics yaoi?**

 **Pues no lo se XD. No tengo nada en contra pero no me veo... Capacitada. De hecho dos me han pedido ya unos escritos hace tiempo y no sé como cumplirlos aún XD.**

 **¿Vosotros creeis que lo haría bien XD?**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto** ~.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Regreso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso entrar ahí! —el castaño se puso a la defensiva, retrociendo un par de pasos.

Delante suya, Reborn reía como si hubiera dicho una broma.

—De verdad eres un chiquillo —comentó divertido—. Si te pones así por un simple bar, no me quiero imaginar tu reacción en sitios… más _calientes_ —sonrió burlesco.

—¿Sitios calientes? —repitió curioso—. ¿Con esas aguas termales que dicen que te relajan tanto? —ladeó la cabeza, intrigado. Reborn no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la ingenuidad del chiquillo.

—Aguas termales no hay, pero te aseguro que te relajas mucho —no había captado la indirecta, a juzgar por su rostro desconcertado—. Déjalo, eres muy inocente —sacudió una mano en señal de que no intentara entenderlo—. Ahora deja de ser tan chiquillo y entra.

—¡Pero eso no es un bar! ¡Es un casino! —señaló el letrero luminoso, el cual justificaba sus palabras—. ¡Y tengo quince años! —según los libros, los bares eran lugares de reunión para tomar algo y los casinos donde se apuesta dinero, siendo este último sólo para mayores de dieciocho.

Aunque lo cierto era que su argumento era muy pobre, dado que su edad ahí no influía en lo más minímo por dos causas.

Una, había jóvenes que rondarían los doce o trece años en el interior, y a nadie parecía importarle demasiado.

Dos, en el tiempo que llevaba hablando con el asesino, había descubierto que poco le importaba lo que opinara si quería que hiciera algo.

Su improvisado guía admitió que no se le ocurrió un mejor lugar para enseñarle que la zona divertida de la ciudad, aunque en su opinión no lo era tanto.

Esperaba que la diversión consistiera en algo parecido a un parque de atracciones, pero tan solo había visto a chicas con demasiada piel expuesta, a jóvenes borrachos que las camelaban y un insoportable olor que, cuando le preguntó al asesino, este lo denominó como "María".

Si había una mujer que oliese tan mal cerca, parecía que les estaba siguiendo.

—No pensaste en que tienes quince cuando te escapaste —rebatió sin dejar su tono divertido—. Además, yo a esa edad era un prodigio en los juegos de mesa, sobretodo en el póker.

Tsuna resopló al escucharle y se replanteó sus posibilidades. No podía separarse de Reborn, era riesgoso además de insensato, pues no conocía el camino de regreso.

No quería entrar a ese lugar, bien sabía que no le era permitido acceder siendo menor de edad. Por lo menos no legalmente, pero empezaba a dudar de la justicia y las leyes.

Había sido atacado por una chica que era tan pobre que se veía obligada a robar a quienes veía por las calles solitarias, y había sido salvado por un asesino que no parecía ser tan malo, pese a que parecía amar el romper las reglas.

Si lo pensaba bien, Ieyasu también solía ser así, sin querer atenerse a una orden y siempre rechistando. Lo único que parecía obedecer a rajatabla era el no salir ni dejarle salir a él, quizá porque poseía la mentalidad de que tenían razón al protegerle tanto.

Tsuna, por el contrario, jamás había replicado y siempre hacían lo que se le ordenaba. De hecho, las veces que se había rebelado contra sus mayores podían ser contadas con una sola mano.

—¿Entrarás o te quedarás ahí? —cuestionó el asesino, abriendo con tranquilidad la puerta acristalada del local—. Si quieres quedarte, tú mismo, pero luego no me pidas ayuda para volver a casa.

—Serás… —murmuró por lo bajo ante la sonrisa victoriosa del azabache, acatando la orden a regañadientes.

—Buen chico —felicitó el asesino, como si de un perro se tratase.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la mirada fulminante del castaño que, en vez de dar miedo como pretendía, ante sus ojos era más bien como el dulce intento de un niño bueno intentando ser malo, sin conseguirlo.

Cuando el joven accedió, se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que había en el lugar. La mayoría vestía elegantemente, y sin embargo, sabía que sus ropajes eran imitaciones algo mal hechas debido a que había visto los auténticos muchas veces en gente de alta categoría.

Había varios constrastes entre chicos de menos edad que él y hombres que se la multiplicaban, pero como bien pensó al inicio, nadie parecía hacer dilema alguno porque hubiera menores en el local.

El ambiente era bastante bullicioso y animado, lo cual impactaba a Tsuna, acostumbrado a la soledad y silencio de su habitación, tan solo roto cuando su hermano lo visitaba o por los sirvientes.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez a las cartas, chiquillo? —preguntó Reborn a su lado y, de no haber sido porque estaba cerca y había alzado levemente la voz, seguramente no lo hubiera escuchado.

—La verdad es que no —tosió un par de veces al inhalar humo procedente de los varios cigarros que había encendidos en el local.

—Creo que la pregunta es si sabes hacer algo —se burló.

Tsuna le miró algo sorprendido. No parecía estar afectado por el dióxido de carbono producido en exceso, y a su alrededor nadie parecía estar molesto por ello. ¿Sería que su olfato estaba estropeado?

No pensaba decírselo, saldría con alguna burla.

—Perdona por no ser tan perfecto como tú quisieras —se cruzó de brazos, molesto ante el comentario pero con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Tranquilo, aprenderás del mejor —sonrió altaneramente.

Resopló resignado, ¿acaso tenía alternativa?

Pronto descubrió que Reborn no alardeaba demasiado de sí mismo cuando decía que era el mejor. Repentinamente, varios dejaron de tener ganas de jugar a las cartas al verle, quizá porque sabían que no tendrían oportunidad.

Los pocos valientes —o tontos, dependiendo de por donde se mire—, se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que su oponente estaba a a años luz de perder. Terminó con todos en unos diez minutos, y el castaño estaba seguro de que, si no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de enseñarle cómo se jugaba, hubiera tardado la quinta parte.

—Increíble… —murmuró perplejo mientras el asesino recogía su recompensa.

—Tsk, tendré que comprarme otra cartera —se quejó al ver el objeto a rebosar—. ¿Tienes sueño? —cuestionó divertido al ver a Tsuna bostezar.

—Un poco —respondió, restregándose los ojos.

—Anda, te invito a un café, a ver si te despiertas —ofreció, y el chico no se negó.

Reborn tampoco mintió del todo cuando dijo que era un bar. Bien, la mayor parte era dedicada a los juegos de lucro pero también había un rincón donde los jugadores podían sentarse a tomar algo con lo obtenido.

—Vaya, Reborn, cuánto tiempo —un rubio de orbes celestes, quien parecía servir los pedidos, saludó al mayor con confianza.

—Nunca pensé que te vería de camarero, Colonello —sonrió burlón—. Aunque tampoco te daba mucho en el ejército.

—Eh, que fui el primero de mi promoción —se quejó—. ¿Y quién es este chiquillo? —miró al castaño, que no se había pronunciado—. ¿Un nuevo alumno?

—Se podría decir —burló—. Le estoy enseñando cómo se sobrevive en el mundo.

—Lo siento por ti, muchacho —lamentó el rubio—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se tensó, y aunque trató de disimularlo, no pasó desapercibido por el azabache.

—Es verdad, no te he preguntado tu nombre —recordó, repentinamente interesado en saberlo para la mala fortuna del joven.

—Me llamo… —¿qué decía? Era riesgoso dar su nombre real. Y en esos momentos no se le ocurría ninguno que no fuera muy fantástico—. Esto…

—¿No sabes cómo te llamas? —arqueó una ceja el asesino.

—¡C-claro que lo sé! —replicó algo nervioso—. ¡Me llamo…! ¡Tsuhi! —su originalidad era increíble, juntar el inicio y terminación de su nombre le había requerido más de dos minutos.

—No pareces muy convencido —avistó Reborn, dando a entender que no le creía.

—No presiones al chico, suficiente tiene con haberse topado contigo —alivió Colonello, sonriéndole—. Tú supongo que querrás un expresso —miró a Reborn, quien sonrió divertido.

—Como me conoces —rió levemente, cediendo ante el desvío de tema.

—¿Y tú? ¿Un refresco, un café…? —era menor y no parecía tener las pintas de los demás clientes de su edad, así pues, fue lo que le ofreció.

—Un café estaría bien, gracias —habló respetuosamente, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Algo gracioso debió haber hecho, pues el rubio empezó a reírse a carcajadas e incluso Reborn le acompañaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se avergonzó, haciendo una mueca.

—Definitivamente no eres de por aquí —afirmó el rubio, volteándose para servir los pedidos.

—Verás, aquí nadie es tan respetuoso —explicó Reborn, con aspecto de estar divirtiéndose bastante con la inocencia del chico.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, algo sorprendido. A él le habían enseñado que siempre debía hablar con respeto y agradecer cuando se le ofrecía algo.

—La mayoría no sabe lo que es —respondió—. Vamos a probar tu perspicacia, mira allí —señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de hombres que estaban alrededor de una especie de círculo—. ¿Qué ves?

—Son personas que están divirtiéndose, ¿no? —respondió algo confuso ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

—Suponía que dirías algo así —se reía de él, y lo sabía—. Te puedo asegurar que unos de ahí son adictos al juego, y se están gastando el dinero de su familia —parecía muy seguro de sus palabras—. Y otros son quienes ya no tienen dinero pero siguen viniendo para intentar mantener su estatus. Como si eso sirviera de algo.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, había unos gestos que indicaban la razón que tenía el asesino. Unos no dejaban de mirar la hora, otros se tocaban inquietos los bolsillos, algunos miraban de un lado a otro…

—Ahora dime que ves allí —miró donde apuntaba esta vez, y se trataba de dos chicos. Uno que tendria dos años menos que él, al contraste del otro, que seguramente rondaría los dieciocho.

—Están… hablando, ¿no? —esta vez intentó percatarse de algo más, pero no vio nada raro.

—Fíjate bien, se nota que uno es un niño mimado que se ha escapado, como tú —Tsuna le dirigió una breve mirada de reproche—. El otro es un listillo que le sigue el juego para divertirse un rato de su estupidez o para sacarle todo el dinero.

Ante sus palabras, el castaño se iba dando cuenta de que tenía razón. El que poseía mejores ropas, dando a entender que era el "niño mimado", parloteaba sin parar mientras que el otro sonreía con falsedad. En primera instancia no se había percatado.

—Tan agudo como siempre —irrumpió el rubio con los pedidos—. Aquí tienes tu expresso —le tendió la taza a Reborn, quien la aceptó encantado—. Y tu café —con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, tomó el líquido.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Tsuna, sintiendo como la cafeína despertaba sus sentidos.

—Supongo que Reborn ya te habrá enseñado sus habilidades de juego —el joven asintió.

—No hay ningún rival bueno —se quejó el azabache.

—Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti —rió Colonello.

—Eso es verdad, pero me habría interesado jugar con ese chiquillo —aquello atrajo la atención de Tsuna.

—¿Te refieres a ese chico? ¿Al niño de oro? —cuestionó el de orbes celestes, y Reborn asintió.

—¿Niño de oro? ¿Existe alguien asi? —se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

—Tú no lo debes saber, serías aún más enano de lo que ya eres en ese tiempo —burló el asesino—. Fue hace unos años. Había un chiquillo mimado que se había escapado de casa y empezó a jugar a las cartas. Decían que era muy bueno, tenía solo dos derrotas en todo el año que llevaba jugando —sí que era bueno, sí—. Por eso decían que era el niño de oro, porque tenía dinero para dar y regalar. Aunque no todo es para siempre, terminó perdiendo.

—¿Le ganaste? —cuestionó curioso.

—No, no fui yo. Ni siquiera lo conocí —negó—. Fue otro tipo, un richachón que apostó una cantidad bastante considerable. Pero ese niño tuvo mala suerte, ese tipejo es un tramposo de cuidado, incluso a mí intentó ganarme de esa manera —obviamente no le había salido la jugada, a juzgar por su tranquilidad—. Claro que eso el chiquillo no lo sabía, y seguramente fue engañado. Quizá estaba muy confiado de su victoria y acabó debiendo demasiado.

—¿Y… qué le paso? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Hizo lo que todo crío haría de verse en esa situación, huir —prosiguió—. Nunca dijo su nombre ni donde vivía. Fue muy listo en ese aspecto. Le daban por muerto cuando, después de un tiempo, volvió a reaparecer. Decian que actuaba con mucha cautela y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara.

—Se podría decir que estaba un poco paranoico, pero no era para menos —añadió el rubio.

—Cuando ese tramposo se enteró de que había vuelto, mandó a varios tipos para amedrentarle. Es posible que quisiera incluso matarle cuando diera el dinero.

—¿Lo consiguió? —temía ese tipo de final, pero se percató de que ambos adultos sonreían.

—Esa es la mejor parte, chiquillo —habló Reborn—. Eran seis hombres que le triplicaban la edad al chico, armados con pistolas. Todo iba en contra para el muchacho, pequeño y desarmado, pero parece ser que sacó sus garras.

—¿Se enfrentó a todos él solo? —dijo incrédulo.

—Nadie lo sabe. Quizá le ayudaron, pero es improbable. Ninguno era tan tonto para meterse en problemas de deudas, es como involucrarte y arriesgarte a una muerte segura. Además, su familia no debía saber nada de eso —explicó—. Lo único que se sabe es que fueron encontrados los seis cadáveres de esos tipos, y no había ni rastro del chiquillo.

—Desde entonces no ha vuelto a aparecer —completó el rubio—. Hay muchas leyendas sobre él. Dicen que hizo un trato con el diablo para salir de esa, otros que era el hijo de un asesino y que no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

—Pero todo son meras historias. Me hubiera encantado ver cómo se cargaba a todos esos él solo —sonrió el azabache.

—¿Y ese hombre al que le debía? ¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Las historias dan miedo, aunque sean inventadas —respondió el militar—. Decían por ahí que el niño había muerto en algún rincón por las heridas y que su fantasma rondaba la ciudad, buscando a su asesino.

—Se acojonó y se largó de aquí —concluyó Reborn—. Era un cobarde.

—Me pregunto si no será esa historia una leyenda también —dijo pensativo.

—No, no lo es. Yo llegué a ver una vez a ese chico —replicó el de ojos azules—. Llevaba una capucha siempre con él, y agachaba la mirada, pero era realmente bueno. Jugué una vez contra él y me derrotó en cinco segundos.

—Pensaba que las cartas era un juego que dependía de la suerte —comentó el castaño.

—Eso piensan muchos, pero lo cierto es que, si tienes la habilidad y coges el truco, puedes ser realmente bueno —explicó Reborn—. Aunque dudo que tú puedas llegar a serlo, chiquillo —se burló.

—¡Hey! Si quisiera, podría hacerlo —le miró con reproche—. Además, ¿cuándo piensas dejar de llamarme "chiquillo"?

—Hagamos un trato —propuso el azabache, divertido—. Yo te dejo de llamar chiquillo si tú me ganas jugando al póker.

—¡Eso es imposible, y lo sabes! —exclamó incrédulo—. ¡Ni siquiera sé jugar!

—Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré —tranquilizó, o eso intentaba, pues para Tsuna su sonrisa no le inspiraba confianza.

—¿Y qué ganas tú? —arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, pues serás mi sirviente durante una semana —dijo tranquilamente, tomando el último sorbo de su expresso.

—¿Qué? Ni soñando —se negó en rotundo.

—Chiquillo tenías que ser —suspiró con falsa resignación—. ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti mismo, _chiquillo_? —picó, irritando al castaño.

Si Colonello hubiera estado ahí, seguramente le hubiera advertido de que no cayera en el juego del asesino. Pero estaba atendiendo otros clientes, por lo que no pudo ver como el joven accedía, desafiante, hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Reborn, sabía que eras cruel, pero no tanto —comentó el rubio en cuanto se enteró del trato.

—Puedo ganarle —Tsuna hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No le enseñaré mal, no te preocupes Colonello —el rubio arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo?

—Por la poca confianza que me tienes —respondió con diversión.

—Poca no, ninguna —burló el rubio, y ambos rieron.

—Haces bien.

Tsuna miraba a ambos con cierto asombro. Si eso era una amistad, definitivamente no era una al uso. No se acercaba a la definición que él tenía, pero no podía opinar demasiado.

Después de todo, su único amigo había sido su hermano.

Siguieron hablando alegremente los tres, a veces interrumpidos por los pedidos al rubio. Por supuesto, Reborn le recordaba su ingenuidad cada vez que preguntaba alguna cosa que era obvia, al parecer de ellos dos, y le llamaba chiquillo cada vez que podía.

Hubieran seguido así de no ser porque al azabache se le ocurrió la idea de mirar la hora en su reloj.

—¿A qué hora se supone que debes despertar, chiquillo? —la pregunta atrajo la atención del castaño.

—A las siete, ¿por? —respondió confuso.

—Porque si no quieres ser un zombie andante, te sugiero que vuelvas a casa ahora —le mostró su reloj de pulsera—. Son las cinco, y hasta el punto donde te encontré hay mínimo una hora.

—¡Tengo que irme ya! —se levantó del asiento en el que se había acomodado, alterado.

Los dos adultos rieron. Tsuna se despidió del rubio y se marchó del lugar junto a Reborn.

Ambos estuvieron hablando acerca de las cosas que no conocía el chico, quien ya sabía que ese olor en las calles no se debía a ninguna mujer y que las _zonas calientes_ no eran ningún sitio con aguas termales, así como también sabía que el barrio rojo no se debía a que los edificios fueran de ese color.

—No me puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo, chiquillo.

—Te he dicho que nunca he salido, y tampoco me he interesado por ese tipo de cosas —se sonrojó al recordarlo.

—Y por eso eres un chiquillo —sonrió el azabache.

—Me cae mejor Colonello, es más simpático —y sobretodo no le llamaba chiquillo cada vez que podía.

—Me ofendes —dramatizó falsamente.

—Claro —rodó los ojos—. ¿Sabes por qué se retiró del ejército? Era el primero de su promoción, ¿no?

—Ah, eso. La razón es por la que muchos cometen estupideces —dijo desinteresadamente—. Se enamoró, y ahora que está formando una familia, no quiere arriesgarse a dejarla.

—¿Está casado? —cuestionó incrédulo. Le parecía un casanova, incapaz de unirse a una sola mujer.

—¿No le has visto el anillo? Siempre alardea de ello, asi que mejor que no se lo preguntes, se vuelve muy meloso y da naúseas —el castaño rió, imaginándose que a Reborn no le debían gustar demasiado el romanticismo—. Aunque menuda mujer se ha cogido.

—¿Cómo es? —se interesó.

—Era su entrenadora, de hecho. Te podrás imaginar cómo puede ser una mujer militar, ¿verdad? —Tsuna se hizo la idea, y no le gustó demasiado—. Pero ese tipo está demasiado enamorado. Sonríe como idiota incluso cuando ella le golpea. Dan ganas de pegarle un tiro.

—No me lo imagino tan enamorado —rió nuevamente el chico—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

—¿Tú que crees? —sonrió burlón.

—Admiraría a esa pobre mujer por soportarte —iba aprendiendo como burlarse, después de todo, tenía un ejemplo maravilloso como guía.

—Pues no tienes a quien admirar, aún no me quiero atar a nada.

—Me lo suponía, no te veo enamorado —solo de ver como hablaba del enamoramiento del rubio, se notaba que no le interesaba en lo mínimo.

—A ti supongo que no hará falta preguntártelo, eres un chiquillo después de todo —se burló por ¿cuántas ya? ¿Centésima, _milésima_ vez?—. Mira, ya estamos aquí.

Habían llegado hasta el punto donde Reborn había salvado al chico. El sol ya se podía ver saliendo, iluminando levemente el lugar.

—Desde aquí puedo seguir yo solo —no le convenía que le acompañara a su mansión, ers riesgoso. Si le pillaban, sería mejor que fuera solo.

—¿Seguro? No quiero que te maten, ¿de quién me burlaría?

—Ya veo tu gran preocupación —ironizó—. Estoy seguro.

—¿Volverás a escaparte tú solo o tendré que ir a rescatarte como en los cuentos? Porque si es así, ni sueñes que seré tu príncipe azul —se burló.

—Tranquilo, no contaba con ello —siguió el juego con una sonrisa divertida—. Puedo yo solito, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Bien, pues mañana a la misma hora —dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba, rumbo a su casa seguramente.

Borró su sonrisa cuando le vio desaparecer del lugar y suspiró, volteando para ver el camino que tenía que recorrer para volver a su mansión.

Era hora de regresar a casa y rogar porque su hermano no se hubiera enterado de su escape.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut~. Uf, es que no vivo.**

 **Tengo a medio acabar los otros dos caps de mis otros dos fics. Este es el primero que he acabado y mae mia, encima examenes ya y bufffff.**

 **Shiho-chan, todo tiene su razón de ser jejejeje. Ya veremos ya. Y y y TARTITAAAAAAA *-* Gracheeee.**

 **Mel-chan, ya lo sabraaaaas pacienciaaa. Me gusta el misterio, XD. Soy cruel ¿? Okno. Galletita Oreo *-* AMO OREO.**

 **C.C.2061, grsche por leeer n.n**

 **Fati-chan sera pues XDDD. Grache a ti. Se hace lo que se puede XD.**

 **Guest. Pues grache personita anonima y espero que sigas leyendo n.n**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Presentimiento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó alterado, con la respiración agitada y casi sentado en su cama.

Odiaba tener ese tipo de sueños. O, mejor dicho, pesadillas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, suspiró con cierto deje de alivio. Tan solo eran los sádicos juegos de su subconsciente que querían torturarlo un poco, no se harían realidad.

Miró la hora, eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para despertarse, pero el volver a dormir no resultaba alentador. Asi pues, se deshizo de las sábanas y se estiró para despejarse, saliendo un momento a la terraza de su habitación con el propósito de respirar el aire puro de la mañana mientras el sol hacía su lenta aparición.

Miró el horizonte, que se recortaba por la presencia de edificios a lo lejos.

 _«¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad?»_

Las palabras de su hermano pequeño resonaron en su mente y sonrió. No pretendía demostrar alegría.

Claro que la había tenido, y de hecho sabía que su hermanito algún día también la tendría. Solo esperaba que desistiera, aunque era tan terco…

Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente y decidiendo dejar de pensar en eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a darse una ducha mientras reflexionaba si dejar salir o no al castaño de su habitación.

Sabía que el menor tenía un miedo a las alturas terrible, y no era precisamente bueno en lo que los deportes respecta. Así pues, debería haberle estado maldiciendo incansablemente durante la noche hasta caer dormido.

Ya se lo imaginaba con una cara de enfado que, más bien, era como un lindo puchero. Solía burlarse de la dulzura que su hermano portaba, incapaz de verse como alguien temible o tan siquiera enfadado por mucho que lo intentase.

Aunque quizá sí llegara a odiarlo, sabía que Tsuna podía llegar a ser terco hasta ese punto. No quería imaginarse peleado con su pequeño atún, usualmente nunca lo hacían porque él solía concederle cualquier cosa y el castaño sabía hasta donde podía llegar.

Siempre había sido un muchacho obediente, ¿qué mosca le había picado?

Suspiró resignado. Tenía quince años, ya no era un niño, por mucho que a sus ojos fuera así. Empezaba a querer cosas y rebelarse, sin escuchar consejos de nadie. Era normal, lo entendía y sin embargo, debía meterle en esa terca cabeza suya que el mundo no era como creía.

Cuando se vistió, salió de su habitación a estirar las piernas, aún secándose su rebelde cabello con una pequeña toalla que tiempo después se puso encima de los hombros.

Pasó por delante de la habitación de su hermano, y dudó si tocar o no. Habitualmente, era el menor quien solía madrugar y despertarle con un vaso de agua fría, pero dada su discusión seguramente no quisiera verle ni en pintura.

Desistió de la idea con un suspiro de resignación y fue de largo, sin saber que el castaño no se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Pasó saludando a algunos empleados que solían ser madrugadores con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a estos por estar de pie a temprana hora, nunca se había caracterizado por levantarse pronto.

Salió al jardín mientras seguía pensando en cómo explicar a su terco hermanito que lo hacía por su propio bien. Definitivamente, no le gustaba para nada pelear con él, era casi como discutir con una parte de sí mismo y le hacía sentir tan mal el hecho de que el castaño no le sonriera como siempre…

—¿Qué es eso? —detectó un bulto de un color blanquecino que sobresalía de un arbusto, como si hubiera algo escondido ahí.

Curioso, se acercó a la planta para inspeccionar mejor. Sin embargo, cuando ya extendía su brazo para tomar el objeto, sintió un repentino dolor de cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

 **.**

—Ha faltado poco… —murmuró para sí mismo, ya en su habitación.

¿Desde cuándo su hermano mayor se despertaba temprano? ¿No podía quedarse dormido como siempre?

Era un fallo imprevisible, y casi le pillaban por ello. Le había dolido el tener que golpearle con tanta fuerza, pero no le quedaba alternativa. Si no lo hacía, descubriría la improvisada cuerda y si la hubiera tomado, eran dos opciones:

Una, ataba cabos y se enteraba de que había salido por el balcón.

Dos, le atraparía al no verle dentro de su dormitorio, pues su único modo de acceso era con la soga de sábanas que seguramente se hubiera llevado.

Suspiró, en teoría se había quedado toda la noche encerrado ahí, asi que debía disimular. Así pues, como se suponía que no podía salir y tampoco le gustaban las alturas, debía esperar a que algún sirviente encontrara al rubio.

—Perdóname, pero es tu culpa —le dijo desde arriba, pese a que no podía oírle—. Si me dejaras salir…

Y después el terco era él. Si su hermano mayor tan solo no fuera tan testarudo y le escuchara, seguramente no estuvieran enfrentados de esa manera.

Era la primera vez que golpeaba al mayor, y lo cierto era que no se sentía para nada bien. Estaba preocupado por si no se había pasado un poco al darle con lo primero que encontró, que era una pala de jardinería.

¿Y si nadie venía en su ayuda? ¿Y si había dado en una zona sensible? ¿Y si su cerebro presentaba una secuela?

¿Y si le había matado?

La última cuestión hizo que se estremeciera. Quizá estaba pensando demasiado, pero definitivamente no quería eso para su hermano.

Por mucho que discutiesen, le quería y apreciaba. Era su hermano, por favor.

Iba a empezar a gritar, sin importarle que se viera descubierto, cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de una jardinera. Al ver que acudía en su ayuda, se adentró en su cuarto.

Estaría bien, estaba seguro de que había soportado golpes peores. Debía calmarse, aunque seguía algo inquieto.

Sin embargo, también se caía del sueño, la cafeína no podía durar para siempre y de hecho estaba algo mareado.

—Ese Reborn… —se sujetó la cabeza, maldiciendo incontables veces el momento en el cual cayó en los piques del sicario.

Mientras hablaban, el de sombrero le pidió a Colonello una bebida, la cual en ese momento no sabía que era alcohólica. El rubio se la sirvió y el asesino, para divertirse un rato, le picó para que bebiera un poco.

Desgraciado, pese a las advertencias del militar de que no lo hiciera, se tomó medio vaso con el mero propósito de demostrar que no era un crío. Sin embargo, ahora en frío y si lo reflexionaba bien, se daba cuenta de que había actuado como tal.

Reborn estuvo riéndose de él un buen rato, diciéndole que era un insensato y, sobretodo, un chiquillo. Colonello suspiró resignado y le dio un medicamento que tenía para aliviar los efectos del licor temporalmente, pero parecía que empezaba a dejar de funcionar.

Se cambió por el pijama con el que se suponía que debía estar, y metió la ropa en una bolsa. Había quedado impregnados aromas de la calle, y no desearía que alguien pudiera oler eso en sus prendas.

Sin embargo, cuando se quitaba la chaqueta, descubrió que había algo en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos.

Cuando lo sacó, se dio cuenta de que era la baraja de cartas con la que había estado jugando contra el asesino. Este le había vencido como cuatro veces, quizá más, pero dado que era "de práctica", no afectaba a su apuesta.

¿Cuándo lo había metido en su ropa sin que se diera cuenta?

Junto a las cartas había una nota escrita por el mismo Reborn, el cual decía:

 _«Practica un poco, aunque por mucho que lo hagas es imposible que me ganes, chiquillo»_

No podía faltar su particular apodo, no sería Reborn si no le recordaba a cada rato que era menor que él, tenía muy poca experiencia y no sabía nada.

Chasqueó la lengua, dejando los objetos encima de la mesilla de noche.

Cuando se puso encima del colchón, su cuerpo se relajó y sus orbes se cerraron solos, agradeciendo el hecho de estar en contacto con su cama al fin.

Se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente, sin embargo, no sabría si calificar lo que vio de sueño o pesadilla.

No veía nada claro, todo era borrones de colores que se asemejaban a figuras humanas y edificios. Escuchaba conversaciones, voces que no entendía que decían debido a un ruido que las hacía difuminarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió dolor, y un borrón rojo predominó, luego observó otros colores que se iban degradando con rapidez, finalizando en el negro absoluto, escuchando más voces distorsionadas.

Unos golpes en su puerta le sacaron de aquel extraño sueño, sin embargo, seguía cansado y quería seguir durmiendo.

—Joven amo, es urgente —las palabras de la ama de llaves resonaron en su mente.

La imagen de su hermano inconsciente le vino a la cabeza, haciendo que la fatiga se desvaneciera. No tenía tanta fuerza, pero admitía que en ese momento se había asustado y no había medido la intensidad del golpe.

¿Le habría sucedido algo grave?

Con ese mal pensamiento, se levantó como resorte, habiendo dormido cuarenta y cinco minutos como mucho. Abrió la cerradura interior y se dio cuenta de que ya podía salir por la puerta de su habitación gracias a la llave que ella tenía.

Dejó que la mujer le contara acerca del ataque que Ieyasu había sufrido, y del cual aún no encontraban al responsable. Claramente, Tsuna era el último de quien sospecharían, si es que llegaban a hacerlo.

Todos sabían de la buena relación que tenían, era extraño que discutieran seriamente, y menos llegar a los golpes.

Cuando entró a la habitación del mayor, le encontró tumbado en su cama, y le hubiera parecido que estaba durmiendo de no ser por las vendas que rodeaban la parte superior de su cabeza.

Se aproximó lentamente hacia él, nervioso, mientras la mujer se retiraba. Parecía encontrarse bien, pero no si había podido identificarlo como su agresor, y de ser así se llevaría más que una regañina. Había actuado inconscientemente, y el rubio hubiera podido acabar con algo más que unos vendajes.

Suerte que tenía "la fuerza de una niña".

Se tensó y alivió al mismo tiempo en el momento en el que su hermano abrió los ojos, mirándole con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Hermanito…? —cuestionó, parpadeando para enfocar mejor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le parecía hipócrita la pregunta, y se sentía mal consigo mismo por actuar así.

—Sí, bueno, no es nada… —se incorporó levemente, tocándose la herida con una mano mientras se sentaba en el colchón—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas enfadado…

—Lo sigo estando —aclaró, algo molesto—, pero me preocupé cuando me dijeron que estabas herido —en parte era cierto, solo que él había sido el agresor.

—Te lo agradezco, pero es extraño que aún sigas en pijama —apuntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Tanto me maldecías ayer? Sentí mi oreja arder como nunca.

Rió levemente ante la broma del rubio, alegrándose de que estuviera de suficiente humor para hacerla. Eso le indicaba que no le había reconocido como quien le había golpeado y no se había enterado tampoco de que había escapado.

—Por no decirte que tienes unas ojeras increíbles —normal, había domido menos de una hora. No sabía cómo se mantenía en pie—. No te he visto así desde que te conté aquella historia de miedo.

—No me lo recuerdes, me traumatizaste —se quejó, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo molestia.

—Siempre has sido un miedoso —se burló el mayor. Sin embargo, su diversión se cortó por un pequeño dolor en la sien, haciendo que se apoyara contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Deberías descansar —recomendó con cierta tristeza, más por ser el causante de la herida.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hacerlo —recuperándose, se sentó y puso los pies sobre el suelo, ante la atenta mirada del castaño—. Justamente hoy tengo un encuentro con una familia importante, y no creo poder aplazarla.

—Te acompañaré —se caía del sueño, pero debía velar por la seguridad de su hermano. Era el causante de su malestar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer a modo de disculpa.

Por muy en desacuerdo que estuviera con él, no había actuado bien y lo sabía.

—¿Estás seguro? Tú sí que deberías descansar, no es necesario que vayas —ofreció, pero el menor se negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sacándole un suspiro—. Como quieras.

Se incorporó finalmente, quedando frente del castaño. Entonces, al verlo más de cerca, notó que tenía un rasguño en un lateral del cuello.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahí, atún? —señaló la herida, haciendo que el menor se la tapara inmediatamente.

—No sé… quizá me he cortado sin darme cuenta —respondió algo nervioso, maldiciendo el hecho de que aquella muchacha hubiera apretado el arma contra él lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle marca.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado —le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza a modo de regañina—. Ahora ve a cambiarte y a lavarte esa cara, que parece que no has dormido en toda la noche.

En realidad no lo había hecho, pero no era cuestión de decírselo.

—Está bien —cedió, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la estancia.

No se relajó hasta que estuvo en su habitación, exhalando todo el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta. No estaba acostumbrado a mentir a su hermano mayor, no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Solían contarse todo sinceramente, se habían encubierto mutuamente en muchas travesuras en las que se salvaban de ser castigados milagrosamente y no había nada que el castaño le ocultara. Después de todo, no había persona en la que más confiara.

Por ello, se le hacía complicado mantener su carácter habitual frente al mayor cuando sabía que no estaba siendo sincero. Era muy malo a la hora de mentir, aunque fuera de un asunto banal. Alguna vez trató de engañarle, pero el rubio lo notó con rapidez debido a sus tartamudeos y nerviosismo, y desde ese entonces no se atrevió a tratar de ocultarle algo.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se adentró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, en el intento de despejar su sueño, el cual amenazaba con hacerle dormir incluso en el suelo.

No daría buena imagen de su hermano mayor si estuviera cabeceando —o, en el peor de los casos, durmiendo— en una reunión con otra familia. Y menos cuando Ieyasu había dicho y dado a entender que era importante, pues no era posible programar el encuentro para otro día.

Sabía que, de ser por el rubio, no iría a ninguna de aquellas tediosas reuniones que tan sólo servían para expresar sentimientos que en realidad no sentías.

En ese aspecto solía lamentarse por su hermano, quien se veía obligado a asistir por el hecho de que debía saber cómo hablar y manejarse en ese tipo de situaciones, al contrario que él, a quien no le comprometían a ir, aunque era recomendable en caso de que tuviera que excusar y/o sustituir a algún día a Ieyasu, además de que la familia con la que se reunieran se sentiría más importante si se presentaran dos representantes de alta relevancia como lo eran el futuro jefe y el segundo a cargo.

Él lo veía como una total tontería, pero acudía por el hecho de salir un rato de aquel lugar y de paso, apoyar a su hermano, quien agradecía el tenerle cerca para relajarse un poco.

Aunque su compañía también podía resultar peligrosa en caso de una emboscada, asi que era un doble filo con el que debían tener cautela. Sus enemigos podían aprovechar para eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro si se percatasen que iban siempre juntos.

Todo en aquel mundo era un juego en el que se debía pensar y barajar todas las probabilidades posibles, poniéndose incluso en el peor de los casos o en las mínimas probabilidades de un posible ataque.

Suspiró cuando terminó de calzar unos elegantes zapatos negros que no hacían más que molestarle los pies. Prefería sus deportivas, pero obviamente la vestimenta era algo crucial en un encuentro y no se podía ir de manera casual a menos que la familia en cuestión fuera muy allegada.

Miró la hora, sorprendiéndose de ver que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Decidió saltarse todas sus actividades y dormir, ya se las ingeniaría para pensar en alguna excusa.

Con ese dolor de cabeza debido al dichoso alcohol y aquel terrible sueño, sucumbió inmediatamente ante su apreciado colchón.

Cuando Ieyasu pasó por su habitación, se planteó el despertarle, pero al verle tan plácidamente dormido, decidió dejarle descansar. No sabía la razón por la cual estaba tan agotado, pero su confiable intuición le decía que no estaba expuesto a ningún peligro, y con eso se conformaba.

—Eres de lo más terco, atún. ¿Qué se supone que hacías anoche? —le dijo removiéndole los cabellos castaños, arrodillado a un lado de su cama, como solía hacer cuando era un poco más pequeño.

El menor se quejó levemente y le dio la espalda.

—Te ganaré… —murmuró entre sueños, confundiendo al rubio. ¿Estaría recordando alguna de sus competencias?

Se encogió de hombros, los sueños de su hermanito eran un misterio. Aún se acordaba de aquellas veces en las que Tsuna solía tener unas extrañas pesadillas y acudía a su cuarto para dormir con él.

Sonrió levemente, y se fijó en el retrato que tenía su hermano en la mesilla de noche.

Era el tercer cumpleaños del castaño, que estaba sonriente, con el rostro lleno de chocolate. Él, con siete años, le cogía en brazos mientras que a su lado, sus padres señalaban al pequeño la cámara, indicándole que mirara hacia ella.

Una antigua imagen que sería uno de los pocos recuerdos familiares junto a sus progenitores.

Se percató de que había en frente del marco había un juego de cartas que nunca había visto.

Extrañado, alargó el brazo y tomó la baraja, pensando en qué momento se había interesado su pequeño hermano en ese tipo de juegos sin que él se enterase. Normalmente, Tsuna le contaba todo lo referente a sus gustos y le pedía ayuda siempre que podía.

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado eso?

Se fijó en que también había un trozo de papel, el cual quedó descubierto al tomar las cartas. Curioso, volvió a alargar su brazo para tomarlo y leerlo.

—¿Hermano…? —un murmullo por parte del menor hizo que desviara su atención a este, que le miraba con sus orbes avellana adormilados.

—Sí que tienes sueño, ¿eh, atún? —una mueca de molestia se formó en el rostro del más pequeño, haciendo que el rubio sonriera más—. No te molestes, nunca podrás hacer un gesto de desagrado sin que parezca adorable.

—Calla —el mayor esquivó a duras penas una almohada que iba directa a su cara. Entonces Tsuna se fijó mejor en lo que su hermano sostenía y se lo arrebató con rapidez.

—¡Tranquilo! No te lo voy a robar —se sorprendió Ieyasu ante la repentina reacción del menor, quien parecía incluso asustado—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —sospechó, con su intuición diciéndole que algo estaba ocultándole.

De hecho, se lo llevaba diciendo desde que lo vio en su habitación, pero su dolor de cabeza hacía que se confundiera un poco. Al ser ahora más tenue, podía tener sus sentidos más alerta.

—N-no —aquel tartamudeo no le gustaba para nada, y miró fijamente a su hermano.

—¿Seguro? —pretendía pasar por una cuestión de preocupación, pero de trasfondo tenía un claro mensaje:

«Sé que estás mintiendo, asi que di la verdad»

—Estoy seguro… —eludió su mirada, desviándose a la baraja que tenía entre manos y con la cual jugueteaba, como si esta le fuera a dar la solución a sus problemas.

—Lo volveré a repetir —amenazó, pero el menor no parecía dispuesto a ceder—. ¿Seguro?

—Sí… —terco como él solo, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

El mayor suspiró y se incorporó. Cuando su hermano se ponía en plan "no diré nada por mucho que lo preguntes", no había persona que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien, digamos que te creo —cedió parcialmente. Tsuna no levantó la mirada—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —señaló la baraja—. Más bien, ¿desde cuándo juegas a las cartas?

—Ayer me encontré las cartas en un cajón de mi habitación —se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, notó cierta tensión en el castaño—. Y como no tenía sueño, pues me puse a jugar un rato. Aunque me basé en algo que leí, y no sé demasiado…

Parecía haberse preparado el argumento, pero era creíble y, además, explicaba la causa de su insomnio.

Lo peor era que, al ser factible, no tenía manera de rebatirle pese a saber que no era verdad.

No, lo peor no era eso. Lo realmente malo era que su hermano no era sincero. Estaba muy poco acostumbrado a que él le mintiera. De entre todas las personas, era del que menos desconfiaría.

Eso dio lugar a un debate interno, entre el que se peleaba su intuición, diciéndole que Tsuna le estaba mintiendo y su otra parte, la que confiaba ciegamente en el menor, que le decía que no tenía razón para no contarle la verdad.

Se negaba a pensar que su hermanito hubiera cambiado tanto en una noche, solo por un altercado. Era imposible, además, ¿por qué mentiría? ¿Qué podría haber hecho para que no le perdonara?

Miró detalladamente al castaño, quien no levantaba la cabeza, haciendo que le diera más cosas por las que pensar.

Pensó en que tal vez hubiera podido hacer alguna travesura y no se lo quisiera decir, pero muy factible no era. Le había encubierto en más de una, y mucho no podía hacer estando encerrado.

También se planteó el hecho de que al final si hubiera logrado escapar, y hubiera salido a la ciudad. Eso le explicaría el insomnio y el que no se lo quisiera decir, pero también era improbable.

La única salida era por el balcón y Tsuna tenía miedo a las alturas, era malo para la escalada, no tenía cuerdas y había vigilantes fuera. Además, en el remoto caso de haber salido por la noche totalmente solo, no hubiera ni regresado, no al menos de una pieza.

Resopló. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber sido tan rebelde a más o menos esa edad. Decían que el karma te devolvía todo, y ahí estaba la viva prueba de ello.

—Está bien —cerró los ojos momentáneamente—. Nos vemos en una hora abajo, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, con la vista fija en las cartas. Empezaba a desesperarle el hecho de no ver sus orbes, por los cuales podría descifrar alguna emoción, algo que le dijera lo que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de obligarle a mirarle.

Sin embargo, se retiró sin añadir nada más.

Bajó las escaleras de la segunda planta, pensativo acerca de la conversación con su hermano. Estaba algo confuso al respecto, ¿estaba o no enfadado?

Solía enfadarse un buen tiempo cuando le negaba algo que Tsuna consideraba que era factible. Por eso le extrañaba su actitud, hubiera esperado que no saliera de su habitación, o que tratara de cumplir su objetivo mientras estuviera fuera.

Habría esperado todo menos que le volviese a hablar al siguiente día. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Y por qué le estaba ocultando cosas? ¿Qué era lo que no quería decirle?

A sabiendas de que no iba a llegar a ninguna conclusión, suspiró y se centró en su próximo encuentro con aquella familia.

Debía andarse con pies de plomo con ellos, tenían fama de ser engañosos, era una familia de ilusionistas después de todo. Algunos decían que habían pactado con el diablo y te podían hacer ver el mismo infierno si llegabas a enfrentarlos.

No creía los rumores, había demasiados, pero si los había por algo era. Por ello, era mejor ser precavido, más si su hermano iba con él.

Volvió a suspirar, ya agotado mentalmente, además de aquella herida que le volvía a doler.

Sí que debía andarse con cuidado, no tenía un buen presentimiento, y lastimosamente solía acertar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese nada grave y que su hermano no tuviera nada que ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut~. Antes de lo esperado eh XD.**

 **Bieeen, respondo~**

 **Shiho-chan, jajajajajajajaja, la inocencia no es para siempre lastimosamente XDDDD.**

 **Yi-chan, no eres la primera que me lo pregunta XD. No sabría decirte, asi que dejemoslo en quizá xD, y tranquila, no me enfadas para nada n.n**

 **CCC2610, yo no hablo XD. Yo dejo pensar y ya si eso XD.**

 **Mel-chan, guiante por el camino de la vida XDDDDDD. Por dios, me he reido con esto. ¡Y tartiiiitaaaaaaaaaa! Gracheeeeeee.**

 **Fiz-chan, vaya, me alegro que te guste n.n. Y si creo recordar que me llegó la notificacion XD.**

 **Bren-chan, no sería él por favor XDDD.**

 **18-Natalia-27, grache por leer mis historiaaas n.n ¡y una pasteleria! ¡Mil gracheeees! Nos vamos a llevar bieeeen n.n**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Na-chan?**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Ayuda inesperada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió una sacudida en su hombro, haciéndole salir de su pacífico sueño que realmente necesitaba.

—Eh, que ya hemos llegado —la voz de su hermano hizo que entreabriera los ojos ligeramente y le mirara con cara de "cinco minutos más".

Poco después recordó dónde estaba y a lo que se refería el mayor, por lo que hizo el esfuerzo de despertar tras refregarse los párpados.

—Esta noche más te vale dormir temprano —advirtió el rubio, mientras ambos bajaban del vehículo.

Sus palabras casi sacan una sonrisa irónica al menor, recordando que posiblemente estuviera en peligro de muerte si se quedaba dormido y faltaba al encuentro con Reborn.

No parecía ser del tipo de personas cuya virtud eran la paciencia y la misericordia, precisamente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —bostezó, y se obligó a mantenerse despierto.

—Hubiera sido mejor si te quedabas en casa, pero como eres tan terco… —suspiró, tocando la puerta de la esplendorosa mansión en la que se encontraban.

El castaño bufó, molesto. Tenía sueño y, para mejorarlo, aquel encuentro tenía toda la pinta de ser tedioso.

Según lo poco que había escuchado a su hermano decir en el trayecto, era altamente probable —por no decir seguro— que se encontraran con los tres hermanos de la familia.

Y lo peor era que había una chica, la menor de ellos.

Detestaba a las niñas mimadas y vanidosas, que no hacían más que presumir de todo lo que tenían y tratar de echarle el guante al rubio. Era algo que solía ver en las fiestas de alta categoría a las que asistía algunas veces, y era peor cuando visitaba con el mayor aquellas familias cuya heredera era una pretenciosa, lo cual se solía dar en el cien por ciento de las veces.

Los chicos no se quedaban muy atrás pero, cuando se trataba de féminas, eran insoportables. Solo agradecía que no le estuvieran hablando a él. Le cargaba la tarea de lidiar con ellas al rubio, para algo debía servir que fuera su hermano mayor.

Al cabo de medio minuto, el portón fue abierto y pudieron acceder a la vivienda, siendo guiados por un mayordomo hasta una amplia sala que parecía estar hechas para las reuniones.

Sentados en un largo sillón les esperaba sus anfitriones, y ambos hicieron una leve reverencia en lo que ellos se incorporaban. El castaño les analizó con la mirada.

Como bien había dicho su hermano, eran tres. Evitó el reírse como pudo, pues sus peinados eran claramente graciosos.

Había visto muchos tipos de arreglos a lo largo de sus quince años, y tuvo que aprender a no carcajearse delante de quienes los llevaban para no ofenderles. Pensaba que lo había visto todo, hasta que se encontró con peinados que recordaban a frutas.

Y eso era lo que tenía en frente.

El que parecía ser el mayor tenía el cabello azul en forma de melón, el mediano tenía su color azul más oscuro, y en forma de piña. La menor, que agachaba la mirada, tenía el cabello violeta y también recordaba a una piña.

Se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor, al igual que él, evitaba por todos los medios reírse.

Un trozo de sus recuerdos que creía perdidos apareció en su mente, en el que se veía a ambos más pequeños en una fiesta, riéndose de las pintas que llevaban los demás y siendo reprendidos por ello.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban hasta que el rubio le dio un leve codazo.

—Diculpadle, no ha tenido una buena noche —le excusó, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

—¿Podría repetirlo, por favor? —cuestionó, sin saber muy bien a quién dirigirse. El único que solía hacer las presentaciones y hablar en aquellas situaciones era Ieyasu, por tanto, no se imaginó que tendría que participar.

—Por supuesto —el mediano, que ahora que se fijaba más en su rostro que en su pelo tenía ojos de diferente color, había sido quien le había hablado—. Me suena de haberle visto en algún lugar, ¿nos habíamos encontrado antes?

El castaño parpadeó un poco, sorprendido. Si era así, él no lo recordaba.

—Lo dudo —negó, pero no pareció conformarse con ello, a juzgar por su posición pensativa.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos—. ¿Estaba ayer por al ciudad? Juraría que lo vi por allí anoche cuando paseaba.

Tsuna se tensó ante sus palabras, quedándose en blanco por unos instantes. ¿Cómo se podía tener tan mala suerte?

—Creo… que se confunde de persona —sonrió nerviosamente, sintiendo la analizante mirada de los presentes, sobretodo de su hermano—. Ayer no salí para nada.

Y a él que se le daba _tan bien_ mentir…

—Sí, es posible —Tsuna se asombró, ¿lo había conseguido?—. Después de todo, no estaría aquí. Uno de los mayores asesinos le acompañaba.

No, su mentira no había sido para nada convincente. Simplemente le estaba echando una mano, ¿por qué? ¿Lástima, quizá?

—Lo lamento por ese chico, entonces —estaba claro que le había visto junto a Reborn mientras visitaban la ciudad, pero debía fingir.

—Yo también —sonrió con burla, lo que confirmaba aún más sus sospechas.

De alguna manera, el de cabello afrutado logró excusarse ante los mayores de la sala y Tsuna se vio arrastrado a otra habitación cercana junto a la de pelo y orbes violetas quien le miraba con curiosidad.

—Bien, ahora me vas a decir la verdad —una vez fuera del alcance de visión de su hermano mayor, el chico a quien el melón había llamado "Mukuro" exigió su respuesta, hablándole de tú con total confianza.

La chica aún no decía nada, parecía ser extrañamente callada, nada que ver con lo que había imaginado.

—¿Qué verdad? —sabía a lo que se refería, pero si mintiendo era malo, haciéndose el tonto era peor. No valía para actor, ni mucho menos.

—"Creo que se confunde de persona" "Ayer no salí para nada" —repitió sus palabras con voz burlona—. ¿Piensas que me tragaré esa mala actuación? Es la peor que he visto en mi vida.

El aludido desvió molesto la mirada, con un puchero. Escuchó la leve risa de la joven, quien parecía divertirse ante la situación.

—Ni siquiera mi pequeña Chrome se lo cree —añadió.

—Vale, es cierto, ayer estuve por la ciudad —volvió a mirarle—. Pero, ¿por qué lo negaste antes si tan seguro estabas? —si él le hablaba de tú a tú, el castaño no sería menos, pese a que era un par de años menor.

—Porque era obvio que lo negarías delante de tu hermano, se te veía en la cara —respondió—. Pero hay otra razón, y es que tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —repitió, intrigado.

—Sí. Se nota que tu hermano no sabe que saliste ayer, y si quieres ocultárselo, es porque te has escapado sin permiso —¿tan obvio era? Definitivamente mentir no era lo suyo—. Y de ahí vamos a que te vi con nada menos que con un famoso _asesino_ de la mafia, y sigues vivo. ¿Qué hiciste para salir de esa?

—No me creerás si te lo cuento —sonrió divertido, entendiendo la pregunta. Lo había malinterpretado, no había duda de eso.

—Inténtalo —el mayor le imitó, y Tsuna cedió. No tenía motivos para seguir ocultándolo.

Cuando terminó de relatar su experiencia, la muchacha a la que habían llamado Chrome contenía la risa por respeto más que nada. Al contrario, Mukuro no tenía ningún reparo en carcajearse abiertamente, molestando al castaño.

—¡ _Atacado_ por una niña y _salvado_ por un asesino! —se burlaba, riéndose sin parar.

—¡No lo digas tan alto! —se espantó Tsuna, pensando en si su hermano lo habría oído—. ¡Y deja de reírte!

—Y es que encima has quedado con él, ¿una cita? ¿No vas demasiado rápido? —preguntó sarcástico y divertido, y el castaño parpadeó ante sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

Eso sólo aumentó la risa del pelo piña, y la chica ya no aguantó más, riendo levemente.

—Dime que estás de broma, ¿tan ingenuo eres? —los orbes almendra del chico decían claramente que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

—Hermano, cada uno es como es… —trató de defenderle Chrome, sin mucho éxito debido a su risa, la cual no parecía querer detenerse.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de molestia. Sin embargo, como había sucedido anteriores veces, era más bien adorable.

—No trates de parecer enfadado, no te sale —Tsuna pensó que estaría bien que muriese del ataque de risa que le estaba dando, y el cual ya afectaba a sus pulmones.

Tras un buen rato en el que se obligó a calmarse, Mukuro pudo volver a hablar con propiedad.

—¿Y cómo piensas salir esta noche? Tu hermano sospecha de ti, ¿no? —cuestionó—. Me parece que la jugada no te va a salir dos veces.

—Se me tiene que ocurrir algo, si no quiero morir —suspiró el castaño.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte —Tsuna le miró con sorpresa ante su ofrecimiento. Eso _sí_ que era inesperado.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

—Porque me has hecho reír como nunca, y también a Chrome, tómalo como agradecimiento —se encogió de hombros—. Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba reír así.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, y agachó la mirada, avergonzada. El castaño conocía a muy pocas jóvenes con tanto dinero como el que ella poseía, ser tan retraída. De hecho, no conocía a ninguna.

—¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme? —cedió, no le vendría mal que le echasen una mano.

—Eso es fácil —Tsuna sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano por detrás suya, y se giró inmediatamente.

Vio a Ieyasu con una extraña sonrisa de superioridad, cruzado de brazos. El castaño abrió la boca incrédulo, ¿cuándo demonios había entrado?

No, un momento. Su hermano nunca sonreía así, y de haber escuchado la conversación, estaría de todo menos alegre.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando escuchó la risa de Mukuro nuevamente, y volteó para mirarle con molestia.

—¡Si vieras la cara que se te ha quedado! ¡Ha sido _épica_! —decía entre risas, golpeando el puño contra su propia pierna.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó entre enfadado y curioso.

—Es una ilusión —respondió tratando de calmarse, y el castaño arqueó una ceja, volteando nuevamente para ver a la réplica de su hermano mayor.

Las palabras del pelo piña se confirmaron cuando el rubio se convirtió en un doble de sí mismo.

—Puedo modificarlo a mi antojo —habló el falso Tsuna, con su misma voz.

—Es muy realista —se sorprendió el chico.

—Pues claro que lo es, soy el mejor ilusionista después de todo —el castaño bufó, ¿acaso no podía conocer a alguien con un mínimo de modestia?

—Claro, lo que tú digas —cedió con cierto tono burlesco, mirándole de reojo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo, y vio asustado que la gravedad parecía haberse olvidado de él, haciendo que su cabeza chocase contra el techo de la habitación y después se pusiera boca abajo en el aire, mirando del revés a los dos hermanos.

—¡Hiee! ¡Déjame! —exclamó, sabiendo que era obra del ilusionista.

—Kufufufu, no soy yo quien lo está haciendo —rió Mukuro—. Es mi querida Chrome.

El castaño miró con sorpresa a la muchacha, quien sostenía un tridente que sabía Dios de dónde había sacado, y le observaba con una mueca de molestia.

—Acepta que mi hermano es el mejor, y te soltaré —¿por qué siempre que se topaba con una chica, esta le amenazaba? ¡Ya era la segunda vez!

—¡Está bien, pero bájame! —tras su exclamación, sintió como su cuerpo pesaba más. Inmediatamente, cayó nuevamente al suelo, llevándose un buen golpe.

—Kufufufu, te he enseñado bien —sonrió el de orbes heterocromáticos.

—Gracias —Chrome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, y Tsuna no podía creerse que esa muchacha hubiera sido tan fuerte.

Las apariencias engañan, y eso los ilusionistas lo sabían bien. Después de todo, el éxito de sus ilusiones consistía en engañar al ojo humano.

—Admito que podría pasar por mí perfectamente, ¿pero cómo lo traslado a casa sin que mi hermano se dé cuenta de que tengo un doble? —cuestionó mientras se levantaba, sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

—Por eso no te preocupes —rió, y el castaño solo pudo suspirar resignado.

—Sigo sin creerme que saldrá gratis —desconfió—. ¿Qué ganas con esto?

—Desconfiado, yo que lo hacía de buena fe —la expresión de Tsuna dejaba claro que no le creía—. Está bien, dejemoslo en que me debes un favor que ya te cobraré.

Aún no confiaba del todo en su palabra, pero le estaba ayudando, asi que no quiso tentar a su suerte.

—Ahora debo pensar si podré burlar a la seguridad de nuevo —los incidentes que conllevó su escape hicieron que se doblara el número de vigilantes.

—Kufufu, aún me pregunto cómo lo lograste tú solo —burló.

Poco tiempo después, sintió como algo ligero caía sobre su cabeza, tapándole un poco los ojos. Cuando lo tomó, se percató de que era una capa con capucha de fina tela negra.

—Si te la pones, serás oculto por una ilusión que hará que los demás te confundan con tu alrededor —explicó el ilusionista—. Pero solo servirá si te pones la capucha, o sino te verán.

—Eso será de gran ayuda —sonrió—. Gracias.

Mukuro agitó la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Ya me debes dos favores —sonrió más ampliamente, haciendo bufar al castaño, quien se preguntaba cómo se las iba a cobrar.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta. El mayor dio permiso y Tsuna distinguió la figura de su hermano incluso antes de que este terminara de abrir.

Ieyasu anunció que era hora de ir de vuelta a casa, y el joven de orbes almendra se despidió con una leve reverencia. Ambos ilusionistas le imitaron, siendo el de cabello azul marino quien le sonriera burlesco.

Parecía ser un recordatorio sobre que, si quería, podía tirar de la manta y contarle todo a su hermano. Sin embargo, y al igual que había sucedido con Reborn, el muchacho sintió una confianza que le decía que no lo haría.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón, confiaba más en el asesino que en el ilusionista.

—Parece que te lo has pasado bien, hermanito —una vez en el viaje de vuelta, el rubio no tardó en empezar a hablar—. Aunque me dejó algo intrigado lo que dijo ese chico… ¿cómo se llamaba? —intentó hacer memoria.

—Mukuro —sonrió ante el esfuerzo del mayor, nunca se le habían dado bien los nombres.

—¡Eso! He de admitir que solo recordaba el apodo que le puse —rió.

—¿Piña? —adivinó Tsuna, divertido. A Ieyasu siempre le había gustado poner apodos, más bien porque no solía quedarse con los nombres.

—¡Exacto! Acertaste, eres listo cuando quieres —el castaño hizo una mueca molesta—. Me sorprendió el que te confundiera con otra persona, me cuesta creer que haya alguien con tu peinado anti-gravedad, atún.

—Tú también lo tienes así, rubio de bote —excusó, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Tienes razón —cedió—. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que te llevaras bien con él. Las risas se escuchaban por medio mundo.

—Él era el único que se reía —se molestó, y miró hacia la ventana.

Estaban llegando a la ciudad, dado que la mansión de los ilusionistas se encontraba en el otro extremo y debían atravesarla para volver a casa.

Estaba deseando que llegara la noche para poder volver a la actividad urbana. Era como salir de la rutina, donde nadie le decía lo que debía o no hacer y se sentía libre. Más que nada, había descubierto que romper las reglas le hacía sentirse _extrañamente_ bien.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¡Atún! —recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¡Itee! ¡Tonto! ¡Eso duele! —se tocó la herida con una mano, mirándole con reproche.

—Eso te pasa por no prestarme atención, atún idiota —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero infantil.

—A veces dudo si eres realmente el mayor —comentó al ver su reacción.

—Soy mucho más maduro que tú —le sacó la lengua, haciendo que el castaño arqueara una ceja—. Y además, nací antes.

—Eso no te quita lo infantil —replicó Tsuna—. Solo eres el mayor por los años.

—Has tenido mala suerte, mini-atún —sonrió.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua y volvió a centrar su atención en el paisaje. Pese a tratar de actuar normal frente a su hermano, también le dolía el hecho de tener que mentirle.

Ieyasu no lo había dicho, pero se notaba que se refregaba la cabeza con una mano en un mal intento de disimular, seguramente doliéndole la herida que le había hecho.

Seguramente no se imaginaba que él era su agresor, pero no era tonto, debía presentir que le estaba ocultando algo, aunque solo fuera por su intuición.

Sin embargo, si no le había dicho nada más a partir de aquella conversación en su habitación —en la cual sintió que todo aquel pequeño teatro había acabado— debía ser porque confiaba en él.

Y le dolía traicionar esa confianza.

—Hermano… —el rubio le miró sorprendido ante el tono que usaba.

Tsuna pensó en disculparse, en contarle la verdad y llorar para que le perdonara. Pensó en que las mentiras no llevaban a nada bueno y que más temprano que tarde lo descubriría, y no sería de la mejor manera.

—¿Te pasa algo malo? —se preocupó, y el castaño se sintió aún peor ante ello.

—¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que algún día no nos llevaremos bien? —preguntó, sin atreverse a hacer lo que anteriormente había pensado.

 _«Cobarde»_

—¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a ser enemigos? —el castaño asintió tristemente—. Por supuesto que no, ¿a qué viene eso?

—¿Ni siquiera si hiciera algo malo? —eludió con otra pregunta, agachando la mirada hacia sus pies.

—Algo muy malo tendrías que hacer para que no te lo perdonara —respondió—. Pero, ¿se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

—Es… —era porque le había mentido, le iba a volver a engañar y le había golpeado. Estaba mintiéndole descaradamente en esa situación y, a cambio, su hermano solo se preocupaba—. Simple curiosidad.

—Eres un tonto —sintió sus cabellos castaños agitarse debido a la mano del rubio—. No importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi pequeño atún.

Tsuna no lo soportó más y lo abrazó mientras lloraba, ocultándose en el hombro del mayor, quien se sorprendió ante el repentino acto.

El castaño le pidió perdón mentalmente, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

—Eh, venga, ¿hace cuánto que no actúas asi? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —acarició los cabellos del menor, recordando la última vez que su hermanito lloró refugiándose en él.

Era ya hacía unos cuantos años, pues a eso de los diez u once años consideró que era lo suficientemente mayor como para consolarse solo.

Al cabo de un buen rato, los sollozos se apagaron. Ieyasu apartó un poco al castaño, descubriendo su rostro dormido, aún con rastros de lágrimas.

Sonrió. Pasaran los años que pasasen, siempre vería a Tsuna como el pequeño al que debía proteger a toda costa.

 **.**

Cuando abrió sus orbes color chocolate, descubrió que estaba en su habitación, encima de cama y con una manta que alguien le había colocado para mitigar el frío que entraba por la ventana.

Cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que casi era medianoche. Exactamente, las once y cuarenta y cinco.

Como no se diera prisa, Reborn lo mataría.

Se incorporó como un resorte, y vio que la capa que le había regalado Mukuro la seguía teniendo puesta. Aún no sabía cómo se las había apañado el ilusionista para que su hermano no se percatara de que llevaba una prenda más.

 _Su hermano…_

Al recordar la conversación que tuvieron en el vehículo, todos sus ánimos se esfumaron y se sentó al borde de la cama.

No estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba engañando a Ieyasu, y eso no era lo que deseaba.

¿Desde cuándo desobedecía a su hermano en algo así, cuando había dejado claro que no cedería?

Y sin embargo, como pensó anteriormente, se sentía bien al no hacer caso. Pero luego se sentía como la peor persona del planeta al traicionar la confianza del rubio.

¿Por qué todo era tan _contradictorio_?

—Ya era hora de que te levantaras —escuchó su propia voz hablarle, y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su doble puesto incluso el pijama.

—Calla —volvió a desviar su vista al suelo, jugando con sus pies. La ilusión arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —se cruzó de brazos, y el castaño vio de reojo como pasaba de ser su réplica a la copia de Mukuro—. ¿A qué viene esa actitud tan deprimente? —ni siquiera se había sorprendido porque hubiera aparecido en su habitación.

—No estoy seguro si estoy haciendo lo correcto —confesó—. Más bien, _sé_ que no está bien…

—¿Y recién te das cuenta de eso? —cuestionó incrédulo—. Por supuesto que no estás haciendo la mayor maravilla del mundo, estás mintiendo a tu hermano y te estás escapando.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo sarcástico.

—Pero creo que te viene bien ser un poco rebelde —el menor alzó la mirada ante sus palabras, sorprendido—. A veces se necesita ser un "chico malo", aunque no es que vaya mucho contigo.

—No sé cómo debo tomarme eso —sonrió, sabiendo que estaba tratando de animarle.

—Como tú quieras —esbozó una burlona sonrisa—. Además, no es como si estuvieras matando a alguien. Simplemente haces lo que cualquier chico de tu edad haría.

—Otro que actúa como si fuera adulto —se quejó—. Sólo me llevarás un par de años.

—Kufufufu, por tanto soy mayor —se burló—. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás o te quedarás en casa como niño obediente?

—Lo haré —se levantó—. Si mi hermano me descubre… —sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos—. Bueno, trataré de que no lo sepa.

—Eso está mejor —Mukuro desapareció, regresando a ser el doble del castaño—. Ahora largo.

Tsuna asintió, y estuvo a punto de volver a bajar por aquel balcón, haciendo uso de toda la adrenalina que le recorría por dentro, cuando una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza.

La puerta… ¿estaría cerrada?

Se acercó a esta y tomó la manilla, poniéndose la capucha por si las moscas. Entonces sintió como el objeto se abría ante él, y una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón.

Estaba abierta… y eso significaba que su hermano confiaba en que había desistido de la idea.

 _Confiaba_ en él.

Apretó los puños, convenciéndose a sí mismo que no era su culpa del todo. Si el rubio no fuera testarudo, si le hiciera caso, si escuchara razones, no estarían en esa situación.

— _Perdóname…_ —susurró cuando pasó al lado de Ieyasu, quien seguramente se dirigía a ver cómo estaba y darle las buenas noches, y siguió de largo.

Estaría haciendo mal, pero quería hacerlo.

Quería sentir su libertad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~~**

 **Bieeeeen, respondiendo reviews~**

 **Bren-chan, que crueel XD**

 **Shiho-chan, quiza quiza ¿? XD**

 **Creo que era un pelin demasiado obvio ne? XD**

 **Mel-chan, mi amiga te odia. XD. Dice que me das muchas tartas y eso no es bueno, sobretodo porque me las prohíbe hasta que acabe el cap XD.**

 **Y me he reido mucho con tu comentario XD. Lo sádico de Reborn se pega en poco tiempo XD**

 **Na-chan, Yo te sigo adorando por eso XDDD. Y me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **Fiz-chan, yo no digo nada. Mi amiguuta quiso adelantarse y obligarme a decir si era cierto o no pero no lo logró 7u7**

 **Yo me callo y ahí tú supone XD.**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Extraño encuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Logró burlar a la seguridad con facilidad gracias al regalo del ilusionista, y en cuestión de minutos estuvo fuera de la mansión sin ser descubierto.

Suspiró aliviado al traspasar la reja, dejando tras de sí a un vigilante "desmayado", al igual que el que custodiaba fuera, quien para su mala suerte no se encontraba dormido.

Por mera precaución, no se quitó la capucha. Quería evitar posibles asaltos, había aprendido la lección.

Además, no estaría mal pegarle un susto a ese engreído asesino. Después de todo, Reborn siempre se burlaba de él y quería tener razones para devolverle todas sus bromas pesadas.

Empezó a caminar motivado con esa idea, y lo divisó al cabo de un rato apoyado en aquella farola que iluminaba intermitentemente, bostezando mientras miraba el reloj, notablemente enfadado por su retraso.

Sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo y se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

—¿Crees que me podrás engañar con eso? —una bala rozó su oreja, y Tsuna se quedó tieso debido al miedo.

—¡Hiee! ¡No dispares! —reaccionó y alzó los brazos hacia delante, sin recordar que era invisible.

Claro que, a juzgar por el disparo de advertencia, no parecía serlo ante el asesino.

—Con que eras tú, chiquillo —sonrió—. ¿A qué se supone que juegas?

—¿Juego? ¡Casi me matas! —reclamó, sacándose la capucha y dejándose ver—. ¿Cómo has visto que me acercaba? Ni siquiera sabías que era yo.

—Si me pudieras engañar con ilusiones, no sería el mejor asesino del mundo —dijo socarrón—. Y es tu culpa, por intentar hacerte el mayor. ¿En serio pensabas que ibas a asustarme?

—Cállate —hizo una mueca de molestia, sacando una leve risa al mayor.

—Eres y serás un chiquillo —se burló—. Y si con eso tratas de parecer enfadado, déjame decirte que un niño de cinco años daría más miedo que tú.

—¡Mentiroso! —Reborn rió más ante la exclamación del castaño, quien se enfurruñó.

—Venga, andando. Me debes una buena explicación acerca de por qué has tardado tanto y por qué tienes esa cosa que te hace invisible —exigió—. Y espero que sea convincente —jugó con su pistola, en señal de advertencia.

—¿Cuánto he tardado? —miró extrañado la hora de su reloj, esperando encontrarse con media hora de retraso—. ¡Pero si he llegado cinco minutos tarde!

—Por eso, me debes una explicación —se encogió de hombros.

Tsuna suspiró y se dispuso a contarle la historia, arriesgándose claramente a burlas por parte del azabache.

Tardó más de lo necesario debido a las incesantes interrupciones que hacía debido a la risa de Reborn. Los comentarios tales como «todas las chicas te dan una paliza» o «a ver si aprendes a ser menos chiquillo» junto a «eres demasiado inocente» no faltaron, y también se reía de él cuando trataba de molestarse.

El castaño no sabía ya si era mejor tratar de parecer enfadado o dejarlo, debido a que sus intentos solo multiplicaban las burlas del asesino.

Sin embargo, el azabache pareció calmarse cuando llegó a la parte que le era más complicada de contar, y en la que desvió la mirada al suelo al recordarlo.

—No estás hecho para ser rebelde, eso se nota —si eso trataba de servir como apoyo, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de sus pies, como si ver el movimiento que hacían al caminar fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

—Depende de cómo lo veas —respondió—. Quizá estés tratando de madurar, tal vez estás actuando como un crío.

—¿Se supone que eso tiene que animarme?

—Tómalo como quieras —el castaño no se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, se esperaba algo así—. No te puedo decir nada más que las posibilidades que hay, y son las dos que te he dicho.

—¿Tú crees que es lo correcto? —se atrevió a mirarle ante la pregunta.

—¿Le pides consejo a un asesino? —sonrió ladinamente, ante lo que el menor bufó—. Si quieres mi opinión… —se puso una mano en el mentón, pareciendo pensativo.

—¿Si? —apuró al ver que el azabache sólo quería hacerse el interesante.

—No pienso que estés haciendo la octava maravilla del mundo, pero tampoco que estés equivocado —respondió al fin—. Entiendo la postura de tu hermano, y definitivamente se llevará una decepción si te pilla. Quizá vuestra relación nunca vuelva a ser la misma.

—Eres genial para dar ánimos —dijo sarcástico.

—Me has pedido mi opinión —replicó, y el castaño cerró los ojos, molesto—. Pero creo que también puedo entender tu postura —el menor le miró nuevamente, asombrado—. Es natural tener curiosidad, somos humanos. En esa parte estoy en desacuerdo con tu hermano, no puede prohibírtelo —declaró—. Y en cuanto a tu relación con él, bueno, ya no es la misma después de todo.

—¿Y qué debo sacar de todo esto? —cuestionó, sin saber que quería decirle con todo eso.

—Pues interpretalo como quieras —el chico rodó los ojos—. Ambos estáis equivocados y acertados en algunos puntos, pero sin errores no se aprende. Asi que depende de ti.

—¿De mi? —repitió.

—Sí, de ti —confirmó—. Siempre has hecho caso, asi que es normal que el desobedecer te cause emociones contradictorias. Entonces es cuando debes priorizar.

—¿Priorizar?

—Sí, ¿qué es más importante para ti? —preguntó—. ¿El llevarte bien con tu hermano, y por tanto hacerle caso aunque no te guste? ¿O arriesgarte a que os llevéis mal pero hacer lo que quieres?

—¿Y no podría llevarme bien con él sin dejar de salir? —cuestionó.

—Eso sería lo ideal, ¿verdad? —Tsuna asintió—. Lastimosamente, no todo en la vida sale como queremos. Ahí tienes una nueva lección.

—Es injusto… —murmuró apenado.

—La vida no es justa —se encogió de hombros—. Si lo fuera, no habría tantas desgracias a diario.

El castaño cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Todo aquel asunto le confundía y, de paso, le hacía daño. Sin embargo, sabía que el azabache tenía razón y aquella situación, por injusta que pudiera ser, era en la que se encontraba.

—Eh, no pongas esa cara de tonto —recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza, y miró al mayor con los orbes empañados de agua—. Si quieres madurar, esto no será nada comparado con lo que te espera.

Le hubiera replicado su falta de sensibilidad sino hubiera sido por el hecho de detectar un deje de lástima en sus oscuros ojos.

Estaba tratando de animarlo, a su manera,

claro.

—Gracias —se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No he hecho nada para que me estés agradecido, chiquillo. Bueno, si descontamos que te he salvado el cuello y me debes la vida.

—¡Sigues con eso! —se molestó, y el azabache rió.

Pese a sus burlas, el castaño sabía que le apoyaba, aunque no abiertamente.

Siguieron hablando durante su trayecto, y todo parecía trascurrir con normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaban saliendo de la periferia de la ciudad, se encontraron con una de las ya habituales peleas callejeras.

No hubiera tenido mayor relevancia, sino hubiera sido por la persona que parecía ser invencible ante los demás, y que el castaño miró por casualidad.

Se encontró con dos orbes azules grisáceos que le observaron en el mismo momento, y el joven quedó paralizado.

Esos ojos junto a ese cabello azabache que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche se le hacía familiar.

¿Pero dónde…?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Reborn a su lado, y el castaño le miró.

Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho. Se llevó una mano a esta, y empezó a tambalearse, mareado.

Lo último que recordaba era haber sido atrapado por el mayor antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

 **.**

Reborn no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

El muchacho se había desmayado repentinamente, y de no ser por sus reflejos, se hubiera dado un buen golpe contra el piso. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?

Observó que ese conocido pequeño demonio miraba al castaño con cierta inquietud. Sin embargo, no parecía querer enfrentarle, pues cuando se percató de su presencia se retiró.

Eso era raro, se decía que nunca se retiraba ante una pelea segura. Sin embargo, no se puso a pensar en eso cuando tenía al joven inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Le había apoyado contra la fachada de un edificio cercano, analizando si su situación era tan grave como para ir a un hospital, cosa que no le agradaría en lo absoluto pero tendría que hacer si fuera estrictamente necesario.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al ponerse así. Estaba realmente preocupado por el castaño, más de lo que había esperado, y sólo lo conocía de un día. Más bien, de una noche.

Quizá en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado tanto y simplemente le hubiera dejado a la puerta de algún centro sanitario. Por alguna extraña razón no se veía capaz de hacer eso con el joven con el que se encontraba por el simple hecho de ser él.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? —murmuró, tocándole la frente con una mano para medir su temperatura.

No parecía tener fiebre, no al menos muy alta. Sin embargo, transpiraba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar, haciendo que su preocupación aumentara y se sintiera frustrado por no saber qué hacer para que volviera a abrir sus achocolatados orbes.

Entonces una idea cruzó su mente, ¿y si usara sus llamas de activación? Quizá así pudiera curar al muchacho.

Pero… ¿resistiría su cuerpo? No estaba habituado a sanar a las personas, y por tanto, no sabía si era seguro usarlo con el castaño. No sabía ni qué le pasaba.

—Es por esto que odio a los chiquillos como tú —le reprendió, a sabiendas de que no podía oírle.

Decidido. Si no despertaba en quince minutos, se arriesgaría y le sanaría él mismo.

—Mejor que sean diez —se corrigió a sí mismo al ver el estado del chico.

 **.**

 _Gris. Negro. Blanco. Rojo. Azul. Amarillo._

 _Eran esos los colores que le rodeaban, quizá más y las voces resonaban distorsionadas de nuevo a su alrededor, mareándole y agobiándole._

 _Una destacaba por encima de todas ellas, era la única que oía con claridad y sin embargo, hablaba demasiado rápido._

 _—¿Quién eres?_

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Deberías regresar, este no es lugar para ti._

 _Esas tres frases eran las únicas que distinguió de entre las más de veinte que habría dicho. Cuando finalizó, tan sólo alcanzó a ver aquellos orbes de un frío azul grisáceo que contempló antes de caer en aquel extraño estado de inconsciencia._

 _Extendió la mano —que sentía inusualmente helada— cuando veía que aquella imagen se desvanecía con los borrones de colores que le rodeaban, tratando de alcanzarle sin conseguirlo._

 _Entonces sintió una calidez en su palma, una sensación candente que mitigó todo el frío que hubiera tenido anteriormente._

 _—En serio, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo? —esa voz sonó clara, firme ante las distorsionados sonidos—. Al final no quedará otro remedio._

 _¿Ese no era Reborn?_

 _Cerró los ojos ante la repentina sensación cálida que ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era como si estuviera ante el sol en pleno invierno. Era muy agradable, y podía dormirse pacíficamente ante aquel calor._

 _Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque había notado el preocupado tono que jamás habría esperado oír de parte del azabache, y supo que no estaría bien dormir cuando se encontraba así._

 _Después de todo, se había desmayado delante suya y, pese a que estaba hablando de un asesino, tenía la extraña certeza de que no tenía tal corazón para no preocuparse. De hecho, su voz lo confirmaba._

 _Sonrió y se decidió a abrir los ojos, saliendo de aquel extraño sueño que últimamente parecía perseguirle._

 **.**

—Ya era hora, bella durmiente —ese fue el saludo que recibió al despertar, por parte del azabache.

—¿Re… born? —cuestionó, parpadeando para despejarse.

Notó entonces que su mano, la que antes había sentido cálida, era sostenida por el mayor y emitían unas pequeñas chispas amarillentas que iban desapareciendo.

Poco tiempo después, le soltó y dedicó una mirada reprochante.

—¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado? —cuestionó al ver que parecía estar mejor.

—Yo… no estoy seguro… —el azabache le ayudó a incorporarse, viendo que en su estado no sería capaz de hacerlo él solo.

—Te has desmayado de repente, ¿acaso estás enfermo? —Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy enfermo, que yo sepa. Fue cuando le miré…

—¿A quién? —preguntó, aunque ya se hacía una idea.

—A ese chico, el que ganaba a todos esos —respondió—. Me suena mucho, creo que nos hemos visto antes…

—Dudo mucho que sea él, es difícil que lo hayas visto. No suele aparecer así por las buenas en cualquier parte —replicó—. Nadie sabe su nombre, de hecho. Es conocido como el "pequeño demonio".

—¿Otra leyenda? —se interesó el menor, tratando de distraerse con la historia. El azabache empezó a caminar, y él le imitó.

—Exacto, a la gente le gusta ese tipo de historias —sonrió—. Se le llama así porque la primera vez que apareció tenía unos siete años. Era un pobre crío huérfano, aunque algunos dicen que tiene un hermano —relató—. La sociedad pobre escala como puede para conseguirse el pan, unos trabajan, otros roban.

—¿Es un ladrón?

—Empezó como uno, la necesidad obliga a hacer cualquier cosa por comer —el castaño recordó a la chica que le había atacado, quien dijo algo parecido—. Pero poco tiempo después se convirtió en el temor del lugar. Se dice que es absurdamente fuerte y que no hay pelea que no haya perdido. No rechaza ninguna, aunque se trate de todo un ejército contra él.

—¿Es tan fuerte? —se asombró.

—Sí, y el apodo de "pequeño diablo" es porque hay quien asegura que vio al niño con nueve años completamente cubierto de sangre —Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos—. Según el rumor, un panadero que madrugaba para hacer bien su negocio lo vio. Dicen que sus ojos eran incoloros y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara —dijo con voz tétrica—. Se acercó por detrás del hombre y… —el castaño, absorbido por la historia, no se percató de que se había puesto detrás suya hasta que sintió las manos del azabache posarse sobre sus hombros de golpe.

—¡Hiee! —se espantó, pegando un salto—. ¡Reborn! —reclamó cuando vio al mayor reírse.

—Eres muy asustadizo y fácil de engañar —se burló—. Aún sigo sin comprender como lograste sortear la vigilancia de tu casa solo.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice —dijo molesto—. ¿Tan raro es?

—Mucho —respondió con diversión.

—Serás… —refunfuñó, y el contrario rió.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, traduciéndose a innumerables bromas y burlas del mayor a el castaño, hasta llegar al mismo lugar del día anterior.

Tsuna había olvidado el incidente, almacenándolo en un espacio de su memoria hasta cuando decidiese que era el momento de pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, una pregunta no dejaba de molestarle desde aquel _extraño encuentro,_ como si fuera una voz interna que no quería callarse hasta que le diera una respuesta que no tenía.

¿De qué conocía él a ese chico, cuando en su vida había salido de su hogar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~**

 **Aqui se actualiza cuando mi amiga quiere de la historia que quiere asi queee.**

 **Yi-chan, pues aquí esta XDDDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado =D. Y ajem… no digo nada**

 **Fiz-chan, sep. Y bueno, siento si te pareció corto.**

 **Hacer o no caso al corazón. Esa es la cuestión XD.**

 **Fati-chan, me alegra n.n**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Encuentros más extraños**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si tenía que aguantar ya de por sí las burlas de Reborn —a las cuales se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado—, ahora podía afirmar que tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

El rubio de orbes celestes casi lloraba de la risa al escuchar la historia que el azabache se apresuró a contar para tener alguien con quien reírse. Claro que exageró un poquito, nótese el sarcasmo, cuando relató la parte en la que Chrome le puso por los aires, literalmente.

Sin embargo, dejó que el castaño decidiera si contar o no la "parte menos divertida", como lo había calificado. Esto al soldado le extrañó, pero no exigió saber nada.

Tsuna pensó que tal vez Colonello tendría más tacto que el asesino, y podría ayudarle. El rubio escuchó con atención, pareciendo pensativo ante lo que oía.

—Las cuestiones de hermanos son difíciles —concluyó cuando finalizó—. Afortunadamente, yo no tengo hermanos, pero puedo entender al tuyo.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho —apoyó Reborn.

—Si yo tuviera un hermano pequeño, definitivamente actuaría parecido —comentó el de orbes celestes—. Pero creo que también tienes derecho a decidir. Además, estás en una mala edad.

—¿Mala edad? —ambos mayores sonrieron ante la ingenua pregunta.

—La adolescencia, chiquillo —respondió el azabache—. Aunque piensas y actúas como niño de cinco años.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—Que mal tratas al pobre, Reborn —dijo Colonello, más en broma que en forma de apoyo.

—Pero míralo, si da risa cuando pone esa cara —señaló el azabache, riéndose.

El castaño le miró con reproche y enfado, pero solo logró aumentar las risas del asesino y fomentar las del militar.

—Además, no es capaz de defenderse de una chica, es muy blando.

—Si son como Lal, no te reprocho nada —sonrió en forma de apoyo el rubio.

—¿Lal? ¿Quién es? —ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

Se percató demasiado tarde de que Reborn le hacía señas para que no preguntara. Este suspiró resignado ante el poco entendimiento del muchacho, quien le miraba con algo de sorpresa.

—Me voy a tomar el aire, cuéntale toda la historia —Tsuna vio como el mayor se incorporaba de su asiento, dejándole solo con el rubio, quien ya hablaba como un total enamorado de la mujer.

Entonces recordó que el azabache detestaba cuando el soldado hablaba sobre su enamoramiento, pues según él, se convertía en la persona más melosa e insoportable del mundo.

Sin embargo, para el castaño era gracioso ver la iluminada cara que se le ponía con solo mencionar su nombre, y se preguntaba cómo sería sentirse así. Colonello parecía muy feliz hablando de ella, se le notaba incluso cuando relataba experiencias dolorosas tales como los golpes que recibía en su tiempo de formación militar.

—¿Es bonito enamorarse? —le preguntó con ingenuidad, ante lo que el rubio se quedó en blanco. Había leido varias veces que implicaba sufrimiento pero también que era lo mejor que podías sentir.

Muy contradictorio, ¿no?

—Bueno… dependiendo —se agitó el cabello, sin saber bien cómo responder a esa pregunta—. Es bonito pero a veces puede no serlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a veces no te corresponde, otras sí pero no lo sabes y… bueno, lo sabrás cuando te enamores —concluyó, intentando zanjar el asunto.

—No creo que lo haga —sonrió levemente, llevándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del de ojos azules.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Pues para empezar no me atrae la idea de estar con alguien para siempre… y no creo que nadie quiera estar con alguien tan torpe —se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, algo nervioso—. Soy pésimo para cualquier deporte, y además no soy ni fuerte ni alto, y tengo cara de niño… —hizo una mueca, molesto.

—Tranquilo, ya crecerás —le sacudió el cabello castaño—. Todavía te falta pegar el estirón —le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

—Eso espero —sonrió al ver que trataba de animarle. Sinceramente, no le interesaban los temas amorosos, y los veía más adecuados en otros y en los libros que en sí mismo.

—Algún día me presentarás a tus hijos —bromeó—. Por cierto, ¿Reborn no está tardando demasiado?

—Sabe defenderse muy bien —rió, pero internamente estaba preocupado. Se había percatado incluso antes de que el rubio lo advirtiera que el asesino estaba demorando mucho.

Cuando Colonello tuvo que ir a hacer su turno en el pequeño bar, pues su descanso había finalizado, su preocupación fue a más, y se planteó lo que debería hacer.

El azabache no era ni mucho menos débil, y quizá se estaba preocupando innecesariamente. Y de estar en peligro, tal vez sólo sería una molestia, pues no tenía ni idea de defensa personal.

Pero, ¿y si estaba herido? ¿Y si no se podía mover?

Se debatió unos momentos entre si salir en su búsqueda —arriesgándose a perderse— o esperarle en su lugar.

Seguramente su hermano hubiera suspirado ante la decisión que tomó, y le diría que era un insensato que no sabía quedarse quieto.

Pero como no estaba ahí, no podía reprocharle el haber salido inconscientemente por esa puerta, exponiéndose él solo ante la gran ciudad.

 **.**

Se limpió el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla, en un descuido por su parte había sido herido por una tonfa de ese chico que parecía afanado en intentar vencerle. Por supuesto, no se iba a dejar ganar, pero tenía curiosidad por saber a qué venía el repentino ataque de aquel azabache que anteriormente había escapado al verle.

Claro que no se esperaba que la razón fuera el castaño al que había dejado escuchando la romanticosa historia de Colonello.

Parecía preocupado por él, pues le había exigido saber qué le había hecho. Su fama le precedía, por lo tanto no le extrañaba eso, pero sí el hecho de que ese muchacho que toda su vida había vivido en las calles conociera al chiquillo que jamás había salido de su casa sin ser acompañado.

Dudaba que dejaran acercarse al chico demonio al castaño, y sin embargo, este también había afirmado que se conocían de algún lugar.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?

—¿De qué conoces a ese muchacho? ¿Y por qué tanto interés? —cuestionó, bloqueando un ataque del joven y esquivando al tiempo otro.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se desasió del agarre al que había sido sometido por el mayor, y tomó distancias para recuperarse—. Dime qué le has hecho.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? —desafió—. Te recuerdo que voy armado, no tendré ningún reparo en matarte.

Si no lo había hecho ya era porque su curiosidad era grande y sabía que el chiquillo castaño no iba a poder responderle.

—No has sacado tu pistola todavía, debes tener algún motivo que no me interesa —rebatió, volviendo al ataque

Era rápido, se confundía entre las sombras que aquel callejón al que habían ido a parar le otorgaba y parecía ser invisible. Sin embargo, se había enfrentado a peores enemigos en situaciones más desfavorables, por lo que para él aquel chico era un simple cachorrillo.

Pero el tiempo le jugaba en contra. El de orbes almendra seguramente se preocuparía si tardara demasiado en regresar y, conociendo su insensatez, era más que posible que se arriesgara a salir sin ser acompañado. Y como se pierda, a saber lo que podría ocurrirle.

Si por algún casual les llegara a encontrar, podría desmayarse nuevamente al ver a su contrincante, además de que no tenía fe en las "buenas intenciones" del pequeño demonio.

—Podemos pasarnos así toda la noche, y lamento decirte que tengo prisa —esquivaba y detenía, intercalando algún que otro golpe.

—No me detendré hasta que me digas qué has hecho con el herbívoro —ese chico era sin duda increíble, merecía su reputación.

Había dado pocos golpes, era cierto, pero había acertado en específicos puntos del cuerpo en los que cualquiera se hubiera quedado sin poder moverse unos dos minutos como mínimo. Sin embargo, el menor parecía ser cada vez más rápido.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Quizá lo encuentres —sonrió—. Aunque lo dudo.

Claramente, estaba haciéndole enfadar a propósito con el objetivo de que se cegara y pudiera sacarle la información lo antes posible.

Vio que estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando un sonido se escuchó, una especie de silbido que hizo chasquear los dientes al azabache menor y alejarse de él. De un salto, desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Suspiró, al final no había podido obtener lo que quería y le frustraba el no saber algo que había captado su interés.

—Será mejor que vuelva, antes de que a ese chiquillo se le ocurra la estupenda idea de buscarme —murmuró para sí mismo, viendo la hora. Había demorado más de lo que hubiera deseado, y eso no era bueno.

Solo esperaba que ese castaño tuviera un mínimo de sensatez y se hubiera equivocado al pensar que podía llegar a salir por su cuenta.

 **.**

Perfecto. Era un absoluto y completo inmaduro, insensato y, como le diría Reborn, un chiquillo ingenuo.

Sabía lo peligroso que era irse así por las buenas a un lugar que desconocía por completo a altas horas de la madrugada, más conociendo su poco sentido de la orientación.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo aprender a no perderse entre las paredes de su propia casa, y si se despistaba podía llegar a desorientarse, ¿qué le había hecho pensar que podría guiarse en un sitio que jamás había visto antes?

—Solo a mí se me ocurre —bufó, reprochándose a sí mismo su estupidez.

No podía pedir ayuda, porque en primer lugar no tenía ni idea de a quien —ninguno de los transeúntes le inspiraba confianza— y, en segundo, no tenía la dirección.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de gente que iba y venía, con ese insoportable olor al que, para bien o para mal, se iba acostumbrando. Los edificios se alzaban con imponencia, difuminándose con el oscuro cielo y ninguno le sonaba en lo absoluto.

¿Qué hacía ahora? No sabía ni por dónde había venido.

Se desalentó y se apoyó en una reja de hierro negro que separaba la acera de la carretera, mirando los vehículos pasar con rapidez, algunos con conductores temerarios que se saltaban incluso los semáforos en rojo.

Una mano tocó su hombro, alertando al castaño. Se giró rápidamente, esperanzado en encontrar una sonrisa burlona de cierto azabache.

Se llevó una decepción al no encontrarse con Reborn, sin embargo, se percató de que el rubio cenizo de orbes azul grisáceo, que no pasaría de los veintidós, tampoco parecía feliz de verle.

Esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los de aquel azabache que había visto anteriormente.

Un leve dolor se instaló en su cabeza al tratar de visualizar el rostro de aquel chico. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—Perdona, me he equivocado de persona —se disculpó el mayor—. Sabía que era imposible… —murmuró para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Tsuna.

—¡E-espere! —exclamó al ver que daba media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

—¿Sí? —se estremeció ante la fría mirada que le dedicó cuando volteó, pero reunió valor.

—¿Podría… ayudarme? —preguntó. Esa persona le inspiraba una extraña confianza, y decidió arriesgarse—. Por favor… —pidió al ver que estaba a punto de negarse.

El rubio pareció pensárselo un instante, mirándole con fijeza. Tsuna tenía miedo, era imposible negarlo, pero necesitaba de su ayuda, asi que mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—Está bien —tras lo que había parecido una eternidad, cerró los ojos con un suspiro y aceptó.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias! —sonrió, y sintió como los orbes del mayor le analizaban más.

—Eres muy parecido a él —comentó mientras abría sus orbes, haciendo que el castaño le dedicara una mirada curiosa—. ¿Y bien? ¿En qué se supone que quieres que te ayude?

El joven le contó lo que había sucedido, aunque el mayor no parecía importarle demasiado. Bueno, más bien no parecía importarle nada. En tan solo unos momentos descubrió que parecía tener siempre la misma actitud frente a todo.

—Para tu buena suerte, conozco ese lugar —comentó el rubio, dándose la vuelta nuevamente y empezando a caminar—. Te llevaré hasta allí, pero no esperes que me detenga si no eres capaz de seguirme el paso.

Tsuna tomó eso como una advertencia y se apresuró a ponerse detrás suya, no quería perderse. Sin embargo, pronto se sintió incómodo ante la falta de comunicación e intentó iniciar una conversación, posicionándose al lado del rubio.

—Em… disculpe… esto… —era muy listo, no sabía ni cuál era su nombre.

—Alaude —dijo repentinamente—. Mi nombre es Alaude.

—Alaude… —repitió, de algo le sonaba ese nombre. Su dolor de cabeza fue a más—. ¿Con quién me confundió antes? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento—. ¡S-si se puede saber…! ¡No es obligatorio que me lo diga!

Pareció pensarlo un instante, a juzgar por su profunda y helada mirada. Al cabo de unos momentos, se encogió de hombros y cedió.

No tenía razones para ocultárselo.

—Hace tiempo, había un chico que estaba perdido en la ciudad —empezó—. Se apoyó en aquel lugar, el mismo donde tú te pusiste, y se dedicó a mirar a la carretera. Fue así como lo encontré, perdido en sus pensamientos. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que un chico que parecía rico estuviera fuera a tales horas, por eso le miré —explicó—. Sin embargo, lo que me sorprendió fue que detectó mi presencia con rapidez, y me miró cara a cara, sin miedo en sus ojos pero temblando como un flan.

Era igual que él, por lo que se veía.

—Te pareces mucho a él, tanto físicamente como en tu forma de actuar —le explicó—. Fue por eso que te confundí con él. Pero sabía que era imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está muerto —si su mirada era gélida, al decir esas palabras lo era más.

Tsuna agachó la cabeza, apenado.

—Siento haber preguntado…

—Dices cosas muy parecidas a las que decía él, era torpe y miedoso, balbuceaba y se lamentaba por los males ajenos —si estaba alabándole, no lo parecía—. Era un absoluto idiota.

El castaño pensó entonces que se había equivocado en su juicio anterior. Era un leve cambio, pero notó su expresión de tristeza en su frío rostro.

—Debías apreciarlo mucho —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Erais amigos, no?

—Se podría decir que sí —dijo sin concretar.

—Amigos… siempre he querido tenerlos…

Observó incrédulo como Alaude apretaba el puño ante sus palabras, asustándose un poco. Sin embargo, se relajó al ver que ese enfado no parecía ser para él.

—Hablas como ese idiota —la mano del rubio dejó de apretarse al ver como se sobresaltaba el menor.

—¿Tan parecidos somos?

—Sois iguales —sentenció—. Pero tú pareces ser diferente de alguna manera.

—¿Ah sí? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no sabría decirte cómo —se encogió de hombros.

Atravesaban una calle menos transitada, cuando se escuchó un sonido parecido a un silbido que puso alerta al rubio.

—Tengo que irme —anunció—. Si sigues esta calle hasta el final y giras a la derecha, llegarás a ese casino.

Y tras esa breve explicación, saltó y se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Tsuna pensó que todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se preguntó si el rubio no había sido una ilusión de Mukuro. No, era improbable.

Suspiró, reanudando el paso, dispuesto a seguir las indicaciones del mayor.

Cada vez tenía encuentros más extraños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores.**

 **Prometido es deuda, mi amiga lo sabe bien.**

 **No le gusta quedarse con la intriga. Y la que se fastidia aqui soy yo. Que bien.**

 **Bueeeno, respondiendo~**

 **Fiz-chan, Lu-chan ahora mismo te maldice por animar a Amiga-san para ampliar su tortura y le alegra que te haya gustado tanto.**

 **Amiga-san dice que la sigas apoyando y que se llama Martha.**

 **Yi-chan, jejeje, me alegra lograrlo n.n Y quien sabe? Quizá~. Jejejejeje. Soy mala cuando me lo propongo**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Dudas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Encontró a Reborn justo en la puerta del local, y se alarmó al ver que tenía una pequeña herida en el rostro, a lo que el asesino le dio poca importancia pero él no dejó pasar.

Inmediatamente, le hizo entrar y pidió a Colonello un botiquín, ante lo que este rió debido a la preocupación que el castaño denotaba en sus orbes.

—No sé que clase de cuidador eres tú —le reclamó el azabache al rubio, mientras dejaba que Tsuna le curara la herida—. Te lo dejo cinco minutos y se te escapa.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, kora? —cuestionó—. Cuando quise mirar, ya no estaba ahí. Al contrario que tú, yo estaba trabajando, kora.

—Deja de moverte —ordenó el castaño, viendo como movía su rostro para responder al militar.

—Está bien, chiquillo —sonrió, cediendo ante el menor—. ¿Desde cuándo eres enfermero? No me habías contado nada.

—Mi hermano solía hacerse más heridas que yo cuando se ponía a hacer algún deporte, a mí nunca me gustaron —respondió, sin dejar de centrarse en la curación—. Por eso, yo solía curarle... aunque no recuerdo quién me enseñó —le puso una tirita cuando terminó de desinfectar la herida—. Ya está.

—Una pregunta, chiquillo —Tsuna le miró con atención—. ¿Cuánto recuerdas de tu infancia?

—Lo cierto es que no mucho —respondió—. Apenas recuerdo a mis padres, y mi hermano me dijo que me di un golpe mientras jugábamos cuando tenía diez años —explicó—. Perdí algunos recuerdos, pero nada importante.

—Entiendo —entonces todo encajaba.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —castaño y rubio miraban con curiosidad al azabache, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta del menor.

Entonces el asesino empezó a relatar la razón por la cual había demorado tanto en regresar. Tsuna atendía con cierto deje pensativo, tocándose la cabeza con una expresión algo adolorida.

—No te fuerces —aconsejó Reborn, viendo que el castaño trataba de recordar algo respecto al joven que había atacado al sicario.

Estaba claro que se conocían. ¿Pero de qué?

—Es extraño, kora —habló Colonello—. Tal vez lo hayas conocido cuando eras niño y lo has olvidado, kora. Es lo único que se me ocurre, kora.

—No, mi hermano me ha dicho todo lo que olvidé y que aún no logro recordar —replicó—. Y nunca mencionó nada de ese chico, y además...

—¿Además? —instó el azabache, viendo que no continuaba.

Entonces el menor empezó a contarles su breve encuentro con Alaude, añadiendo que debería agradecerle la ayuda cuando lo viera de nuevo. Al describirlo, Colonello abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Ese chico... lo he visto antes por aquí —comentó—. No sabía su nombre, pero frecuentaba este lugar. No era destacable pero tampoco jugaba mal.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó—. Cuando lo veía, me daba la impresión de haberle visto antes... pero a la vez no sentía que le conocía...

—Aclárate —arqueó una ceja el sicario.

—Es... complicado de explicar —se sacudió sus cabellos castaños con frustración por no poder ser capaz de recordar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que le provocaba forzar su mente, con la intención de visualizar una imagen que pudiera darle alguna pista acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ya te he dicho que no te fuerces —sintió un golpe ligero en la cabeza, y miró al azabache—. Solo te harás daño.

Tras vacilar unos momentos, finalmente cedió al aconsejamiento del mayor, suspirando con frustración. Tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, y lo peor era que las respuestas a estas estaban en su memoria, en algún recuerdo sumido en el olvido.

—Por cierto, ¿recibiste mi regalo? —cuestionó divertido Reborn, con la intención de hacer que el castaño dejara de pensar en eso.

—Sí, ¿cómo demonios lo has hecho? No me di cuenta hasta que me cambié de ropa.

—No sería el mejor asesino del mundo si pudieras percibirme fácilmente, chiquillo —sonrió, molestando al menor.

—Dándote flores como siempre, kora —se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

—Presumido —Tsuna le dedicó una mirada molesta.

—¿Y cómo vas? ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? —claramente, las preguntas eran burlescas, algo que el castaño respondió con un puchero que pretendía pasar por un gesto de indignación.

—Sabes que no, kora —replicó Colonello—. Eres malo con el chico, kora.

Antes de que el menor pudiera agradecerle la defensa —si es que se le podía llamar así—, el rubio fue llamado para un pedido. Entonces el azabache propuso una partida en la que vería si había mejorado en algo, y se sentaron en una mesa cercana.

Tsuna se mentalizó los consejos de los ilusionistas, quien daba la casualidad de que tenían algunas nociones de los juegos de mesa como aquel. Contra Mukuro pudo siquiera rivalizar, pero Chrome parecía ser una auténtica experta. Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle, aunque claramente no tenía intención de comentárselo a Reborn, quien se burlaría hasta la saciedad.

—Esta vez sí te ganaré —esbozó una sonrisa, sabiéndose victorioso. Frente suya, el azabache arqueó una ceja.

—Pareces muy seguro, chiquillo —el menor tan solo sonrió más ampliamente, mostrando el trío que había conseguido hacer, ante lo que Reborn rió—. Lástima, he vuelto a ganar —sonrió con burla mientras enseñaba la escalera que poseía.

—¡No es justo! —se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

Era el primer trío que hacía, antes tan solo había logrado hacer dobles parejas. La razón era que, cuando parecía que iba a ser capaz de conseguir una jugada mayor, daba la impresión de que el asesino leía su mente y le arrebataba las cartas que necesitaba.

Y lo peor era que le salían espléndidas jugadas que el castaño veía imposibles de hacer.

—Pensé que jugaba contra un chico de quince, no contra uno de cinco —se burló.

—¿Cómo lo haces para lograr eso? —señaló el juego de cartas que le había dado la victoria al azabache. Suerte que no apostaban nada, o ya estaría en bancarrota.

—En parte es porque eres un oponente muy fácil —Tsuna le miró con molestia—. Tus expresiones te delatan, es muy sencillo saber qué estás pensando.

—¿Mis expresiones? —ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de la cara de póker? —ante la pregunta, el joven negó—. Es cuando tu rostro no muestra ningún sentimiento, y por tanto, no muestras lo que piensas.

—¿Puedes saber qué pienso por mis expresiones? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Ese no es mi caso, yo directamente puedo leerte la mente —replicó divertido, haciendo que el castaño arqueara una ceja.

—No te creo —le dijo, incrédulo.

—Bien, pues piensa en algo y te diré lo que estás pensando —el menor aceptó y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, mirando a su alrededor para darse ideas. No quería ponérsela fácil.

Sintió quedarse sin aliento cuando vio una cabellera rubia sobresalir entre el cúmulo de gente que iba y venía, caminando en dirección contraria. No podía ser él, era imposible. Mukuro había hecho un magnífico trabajo imitándole.

Volvió a respirar cuando se percató de que el dueño de aquel cabello no era su hermano, sino un alto joven con un rubio similar al de Ieyasu.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —volvió su atención al azabache al ver como le pasaba una mano en frente del rostro.

—Sí... sólo pensé...

—¿Que era tu hermano? —Tsuna le miró sorprendido ante su interrupción.

—¿Cómo...? —intentó, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—¿Cómo lo sé? —completó con diversión—. Te lo he dicho, puedo leerte la mente.

—¡¿Iba en serio?! —se levantó de su asiento exaltado, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas.

—Lo tuyo no es el disimulo, ¿verdad? —rió al ver la cara avergonzada del castaño, que pasó a tener un matiz molesto ante sus palabras.

—Cállate —refutó, haciendo una mueca de enfado que solo lograba aumentar la diversión del asesino.

Ese chico no sabía que era un libro abierto para cualquiera que supiera ver con atención, por lo cual era extremadamente sencillo saber cómo hacerle rabiar o adivinar en qué está pensando. Y era tan ingenuo que estaba seguro de que, si le decía que el mar era amarillo con unos argumentos algo inventados, era capaz de creerle.

Sonrió divertido, tendría que probarlo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? No me gusta esa sonrisa tuya —declaró el menor, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres saberlo? Puede que fueran cosas... inapropiadas para tu edad —apoyó su rostro en la abierta palma de su mano, sostenida por el brazo que apoyaba en la mesa, divirtiéndose con la expresión azorada del castaño.

—¡No quiero saberlo! —puso las manos frente suya, agitándolas con vehemencia.

—Pero ya que insistes, te lo diré —rió al ver el mayor azoramiento del castaño—. Estaba pensando...

Dejó la frase al aire mientras el joven se tapaba los oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Era una actitud sumamente infantil que se veía tierna en aquel rostro dulzón.

Minutos después el muchacho volvió a abrir sus orbes chocolate con cierta lentitud mientras separaba sus manos de la misma forma, mirándole con algo de sorpresa al no haber escuchado la continuación de la oración.

—Eres un ingenuo —se burló, recibiendo una mueca de molestia por parte del menor—. Estaba pensando en cuándo me vas a decir tu nombre.

—¿Mi nombre? —parpadeó—. ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Me llamo...

—Déjalo, no sabes mentir —sacudió su mano libre—. Ni Colonello se lo creyó, pero decidió seguirte el juego.

—¿Seguirme el juego? —cuestionó, en parte sorprendido pero también haciéndose el tonto.

—Sí, porque se notaba a leguas que te estabas inventando algo sobre la marcha —respondió—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dices por las buenas o prefieres por las malas?

El castaño supo que no le convenía saber a cuál método se refería con "por las malas", a juzgar por su burlesca sonrisa junto a su mirada que prometía su diversión propia y dolor para el menor, añadiendo de que iba armado.

—Está bien, te lo diré —suspiró resignado, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa—. Mi nombre es Tsuna —no mentía, sólo lo abreviaba.

—¿Tuna? ¿Atún? —dijo divertido, molestando al de orbes chocolate.

—¡No me llames así! —exclamó molesto—. Solo mi hermano lo hace —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces... —la mano que no usaba para apoyarse se posó en su mentón, dándole un aire pensativo—. ¿Qué te parece Dame-Tsuna?

Su divertida sonrisa ladina no quería desaparecer de su rostro, menos al ver la actitud molesta del menor ante su nuevo apodo, diciendo mil y un razones por las cuales no quería que le llamara así.

—¿¡Por qué te empeñas en ponerme apodos?! —exclamó con enfado.

—Porque es divertido, Dame-Tsuna —respondió mientras jugueteaba con las cartas, barajeándolas.

—¡Que no me llames asi! —repitió por quinta vez.

—No me das órdenes, Dame-Tsuna —repitió el apodo solo para enrabietar más al joven, quien refunfuñó algo inaudible.

Indignado, el muchacho dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, pero al asesino no le preocupó demasiado. Sabía que no era tan tonto como para irse por su cuenta, pues corría el riesgo de perderse. Seguramente, iría al baño.

—Te diviertes mucho, ¿no, Reborn? —miró a su derecha, descubriendo a una mujer de cabello azul marino y orbes castaños, quien apoyaba una mano en la mesa con actitud desinteresada.

—Puede ser —dijo, mientras veía al rubio que atendía los pedidos sin percatarse de la presencia de la mujer—. ¿Vienes a vigilar a tu amorcito? Parece que se está divirtiendo.

—Ese idiota puede hacer lo que le dé la gana —replicó molesta, mirando con enfado como el militar estaba demasiado sonriente mientras preparaba una copa para una joven, quien vestía ropa muy ligera y portaba una sonrisa coqueta.

Reborn contó mentalmente hacia atrás, viendo como la entrenadora estaba por explotar en cinco segundos. Ni bien llegó al cero, Lal se encaminó con paso atemorizante hacia la barra, donde la muchacha se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, quien trataba de alejarse, aunque en la opinión de la militar no hacía demasiados esfuerzos.

—Lo siento, pero yo... —murmuraba Colonello, poniendo las manos frente suya para marcar distancias.

—Está casado —el de orbes celestes y la joven pretendiente miraron con asombro a la mujer que había intervenido, quien no tardó en empujar a la chica y tomar la muñeca del rubio, enseñando la mano donde tenía un anillo de oro—. Ahora, lárgate.

Su mirada no daba lugar a réplica, y era sobretodo aterradora, asi que la muchacha se fue con la cabeza alta para mantener su dignidad.

—L-Lal... —tartamudeó Colonello, saliendo de su asombro—. Hola... kora.

Esquivó una patada voladora que pasó rozándole la nariz, y le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara de no habérselo esperado. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de evitar el rápido puño de su entrenadora, acabando con su cuello torcido hacia abajo y con un dolor de cabeza infernal.

—¡Eso duele, kora! —se acarició la parte adolorida, mirándole con reproche.

—Haberlo pensado antes de flirtear con esa tipa —se cruzó de brazos, importándole poco la opinión o refunfuños del rubio.

—¡Y tú deja de reírte! —Colonello le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Reborn, quien reía mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Tendría que enmarcar este momento, lástima que no me haya traído la cámara —lamentó el azabache divertido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —intervino una cuarta voz en la conversación. El castaño miraba con curiosidad a los tres mayores, sobretodo a la mujer que parecía estar de mal humor.

—Vaya, Dame-Tsuna, te has perdido un buen espectáculo —el menor le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina, ante lo que el azabache solo sonrió.

—¿Al final te ha dicho su nombre? —cuestionó el militar, sorprendido por el cambio de apodo—. ¿Cómo le has amenazado? El trato era que te lo dijera sin necesidad de usar tu pistola.

—Y no la he usado contra él —refutó—. Asi que ya sabes, mi expresso. Estás tardando.

—¿Habéis apostado? ¡Eso es injusto! —dijo incrédulo el castaño, viendo como Colonello chasqueaba la lengua y se ponía a preparar el pedido.

—Gracias a ti tengo expresso gratis durante un mes —sonrió más ampliamente Reborn.

—Siento interrumpir una conversación tan... interesante —intervino Lal antes de que el menor pudiera replicar—. Pero... ¿quién eres tú? —la pregunta era claramente para el castaño.

—¡Es verdad! No me he presentado —recordó—. Me llamo Tsuna, encantado —hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

—Eres muy educado, se nota que no eres de este barrio —comentó—. Yo me llamo Lal Mirch, encantada.

—¿Eres la famosa Lal? —preguntó Tsuna, haciendo parpadear a la militar.

—¿Famosa? —repitió intrigada.

—¡Sí! Colonello...

—¡Calla, kora! —fue interrumpido por un soldado rojo como tomate, y el azabache rió mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que le había sido entregado.

—Déjale acabar, idiota —el rubio recibió una colleja por su intervención—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué va diciendo este de mí?

—Pu-pues está muy enamorado... dice que no ha podido encontrar alguien mejor... —tartamudeó, atemorizado por la mirada de Lal—. Aunque a veces das miedo, pero te quiere mucho...

La fémina se ruborizó ante las palabras del castaño y el de orbes azules no sabía dónde meterse.

—No veas cómo se pone cuando empieza a hablar de ti. Es un pesado —añadió el azabache.

—¡Reborn, kora! —exclamó Colonello, con un sonrojo que los tomates envidiarían.

—Idiota... —Lal le dio un suave golpe, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas—. Así no puedo enfadarme contigo, novato.

—¿Seguro que estáis casados? Parecéis novios no declarados —se burló el asesino, recibiendo miradas molestas por parte de los militares.

—Debe de ser bonito, ¿no? Se ve que sois felices juntos —comentó Tsuna con una sonrisa, avergonzando a la pareja aún más.

—Son muy empalagosos, no lo adornes —se quejó Reborn.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no te has enamorado nunca, kora —habló el rubio—. Te quiero ver cuando alguien haga el milagro. Será épico, kora.

—¿Reborn enamorado? Eso hay que verlo —rió Lal—. Tendría lástima por cualquiera que se acerque a quien le guste. Moriría a los cien metros.

—Pobre, no tendría vida social, kora —siguió el juego el soldado.

—Callaos de una vez —ordenó acabando su apreciado café—. Solo con veros a vosotros no me dan ganas de atarme a nadie. Suficiente empalagosos sois ya.

—Pues a mí me parece que hacen buena pareja —replicó Tsuna.

—Este chico me cae bien —sonrió la militar—. Pocos se atreven a contradecir a Reborn.

—No sabe ni lo que dice —refutó el azabache—. Es un crío.

—¡Oye! ¡Sé mucho! —exclamó molesto.

—¿Ah si? —se burló el asesino—. Bien, ya que tanto sabes, dinos, ¿cómo ha sido tu primera vez?

La pareja miró con incredulidad al sicario, como si no asimilasen lo escuchado, para luego centrar su atención en un confuso castaño, quien no se daba cuenta de a qué se refería.

—¿Mi primera vez? —repitió, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Lo ves? No sabes nada —reforzó su comentario anterior, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —exigió saber, con una expresión enfurruñada que, ante los ojos de cualquiera, era adorable pese a pretender pasar por molesta.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —la sonrisa de Reborn se amplió, claramente divertido con el asunto—. Si insistes...

—Reborn, es un crío —le interrumpió Lal—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto? —miró con una ceja arqueada al menor.

—Quince —respondió algo sorprendido ante la mirada de incredulidad de la mayor.

—¿Quince? ¿Qué demonios enseñan a los niños ricos? —preguntó con asombro claro en su voz—. No saber _eso_ con quince años es... increíble

—Es muy inocente, y creo que sería mejor que siguiera así, kora —opinó Colonello.

—¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que no es bueno el ser tan ingenuo —replicó Lal.

—Estoy aquí —recordó Tsuna, molesto—. ¿Se puede saber a qué os referís?

—¿No era que sabías mucho? —burló el azabache.

—Cállate —se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

—¿De dónde ha salido este chico? No sabe ni enfadarse —comentó la militar.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —negó el aludido.

—Es un elemento único —respondió Reborn—. Es un chiquillo que se ha escapado de casa y que me debe la vida.

—Me lo recordará siempre —refunfuñó el menor.

—¿Tú, Reborn, salvando a alguien? —Lal estaba experimentando muchas sorpresas esa noche—. ¿Desde cuándo eres el defensor de los débiles?

—Desde nunca —negó—. Pero me daba curiosidad este crío, y lo cierto es que me divierte bastante.

—Eso es cierto, kora —afirmó el rubio—. Nunca lo he visto reírse tanto, kora.

—Se ríe de mí —se molestó Tsuna—. Adora hacerme enfadar.

—Es fácil y divertido, Dame-Tsuna —dijo el azabache—. Además, tu cara cuando tratas de enfadarte es muy graciosa.

—Eres... —dejó la frase al aire.

—¿Apuesto? Ya lo sabía —completó por sí mismo el asesino, molestando más al menor.

—Si que le encanta —murmuró Lal, divertida.

—Por cierto, Dame-Tsuna —el aludido solo suspiró resignado, rindiéndose ante el apodo que se le quedaría de por vida—. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que regreses? A menos que no quieras dormir más que ayer.

Tsuna miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de que eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

—¡Tengo que irme! —exclamó preocupado.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó la militar.

—Está escapando de su casa por las noches, pero su hermano podría meterle en problemas si se enterase, kora —respondió su esposo—. Pero no conoce el camino, asi que Reborn le guía, kora.

—Entiendo —Tsuna se despidió con rapidez de ambos y tiró del brazo del azabache para que se diera prisa.

Recorrieron las calles con una velocidad mayor, pues el castaño sabía que sería sospechoso que pasara dos días seguidos sin dormir. Ieyasu no era tonto, y pese a que podría despistarle con una excusa una vez, no funcionaría dos. Asi que más valía que estuviera lúcido y descansado al amanecer.

—Tranquilo, siempre puedes decirle que no podías dormir, o que tenías pesadillas —calmó el asesino, viendo el nerviosismo del chico.

—Eso no funcionaría con mi hermano —replicó, caminando por delante de él, sin soltarle el brazo—. Me conoce muy bien, se daría cuenta de que es mentira.

—Pero ya le estás mintiendo y no parece darse cuenta —comentó pensativo, y se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver que el muchacho se detenía.

—Se dará cuenta, lo sé —dijo con tono lúgubre—. Pero eso lo sabía desde el inicio, asi que ahora da igual... ¿verdad? —dudó, agachando la mirada. El azabache se detuvo a su lado—. Aunque me siento mal porque él nunca me ha mentido, y yo...

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —interrumpió Reborn.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —alzó la mirada, desafiante—. Mi hermano nunca me mentiría.

—Y tú nunca le mentirías a él, ¿no? —el castaño apretó los dientes ante la ironía—. Piensa. Dices que te contó todo acerca de lo que olvidaste, ¿verdad? —el menor asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué no recuerdas que saliste antes?

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo he hecho? —preguntó—. A lo mejor solo estoy confundido y no conozco...—la mirada de Reborn dejaba claro que eso no se lo creía nadie—. No... nunca lo haría...

Pese a sus palabras, su convicción era mucho menor que al principio, y las dudas florecían en su mente, destacando una entre todas ellas.

¿Era capaz su hermano de mentirle?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Os traigo actualización de finde XD. Este lo he hecho mas largo, me he dado cuenta de que eran muy cortos para mi gusto XDDD.**

 **Respondiendo a vuestros hermosos reviews.**

 **Fiz-chan, me gustan tus teorias 7u7. Puede que estes bien, puede que estes equivocada pero me gusta seh.**

 **¡Mis tartitas! —Martha-san le quita las 4 y le da un trozo pequeñito— Al menos me da algo…**

 **Nah, eran mas cortos, yo tambien me di cuenta XD. Este si es mas largo n.n**

 **Y como ya he dicho, me gustan tus teorias 7u7**

 **Yi-chan, bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado. Si si, tengo que actualizar Travels más seguido que tengo muchas ideas… am, bueno, que yo no hago spoiler, no me gustan los spoilers XDDDD. Pronto tendras su actualización.**

 **Dafnemm, si, escribo en Wattpad y aquí XD. Por cierto, ¿tu eres Daf-chan o es mi impresión XD?**

 **Puede que vayas bien pero yo no digo nah XD. Y en cuanto a lo otro… bueno, quien sabe 7u7**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**

 **PD: ¡Es verdad! Casi se me olvida. Como Travels tiene 1k de votos (mi primera historia con 1k de votos. Shoro) voy a hacer un one-shoot (historia de un cap, para quien no lo sepa) de alguna pareja... Pero no se cual.**

 **¿Propuestas? (Sí, pueden ser yaoi 7u7)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Certeza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Disculpe —se disculpó al chocar con alguien desconocido, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo pues él no había tenido la culpa. Sin embargo, ese chico no parecía tener pinta de querer pedir perdón, menos delante de sus dos amigos.

Lo que menos quería era problemas, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, un criajo —dijo con burla—. ¿Crees que una disculpa será suficiente para perdonar que te pusieras en mi camino?

Tsuna no respondló. Sabía que era mejor no hacerlo, y su instinto le gritaba que se largara de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Miró con desesperación por encima del hombro del que sería su futuro agresor, rogando para que Reborn se diera prisa. Repentinamente le había entrado sed, y aunque sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarle, había dejado que entrara solo a aquel supermercado 24 horas para que comprara algo de beber.

El azabache le había preguntado si estaba seguro de querer quedarse fuera él solo, ante lo que respondió afirmativamente con vehemencia.

¿Sería eso lo que llamaban karma?

—Nos divertiremos un buen rato contigo —la sonrisa de quien parecía el mejor amigo del tipo al que había molestado no le parecía nada agradable.

Era una avenida poco concurrida, y por tanto no había a quién pedir ayuda. Le lanzaron contra una pared cercana, acorralándole entre los tres.

El joven temblaba de puro miedo, pegándose todo lo posible al muro que tenía detrás, sin escapatoria.

Cerró los ojos, poniendo sus brazos en posición defensiva, esperando algún golpe, mientras rogaba porque un milagro pasara para que sus agresores se desvanecieran.

Segundos después, pudo escuchar un familiar sonido silbante, que reconoció como un disparo hecho por Reborn al haberlo oído anteriormente. Esperanzado, abrió sus orbes avellana para encontrarse con el azabache y agradecerle su ayuda.

Al hacerlo, no esperó encontrarse con tal panorama como el que contemplaba con una clara expresión de asombro en su rostro.

Los que instantes anteriores trataron de agredirle estaban inconscientes en el suelo, con alguna herida grave pero nada mortal. Aunque estos fueron ignorados casi por completo, pues Tsuna centró su atención en los dos azabaches que tenía en frente, los cuales marcaban distancias tras un posible primer combate.

¿Pero a qué velocidad se movían para haber derrotado a ese trío y pelear en lo que abría los ojos? ¡Solo los había cerrado tres segundos a lo mucho!

—¡Hiee! ¡Cuidado! —se agachó por puro reflejo para esquivar una bala, que iría derecha a su cabello castaño, quemando las puntas.

Ambos parecieron recordar su presencia en el momento en el que gritó, pues los dos le miraron al mismo tiempo con una expresión que hizo temblar fuertemente a Tsuna.

—Veo que estás bien, Dame-Tsuna —dijo Reborn, esquivando un nuevo ataque por parte de su rival.

—Herbívoro, no te metas —advirtió el otro, saltando para esquivar un disparo, el cual cambió de trayectoria gracias a otra bala disparada con suma certeza y acabó por rozar su mejilla.

—¡Deteneos! —exclamó el castaño, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que le producía el ver al chico de orbes azul grisáceo cuando se percató de que, si seguían así, alguien acabaría muerto.

Los azabaches se detuvieron, pero más que obedecer la orden, estaban sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de Tsuna. Sin embargo, este pareció perder toda su valía ante sus miradas inquisidoras.

—¿Quieres pelear? —preguntaron al unísono, mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

—¡N-no! ¡Yo…! —sacudió las manos delante suya en forma de rechazo—. ¡Por favor! —suplicó, demostrando pena en sus orbes chocolate.

Algo debió haber hecho bien, pues Reborn bajó su pistola con un chasquido de lengua. El otro pareció dudar, pero tras una fija mirada en la que el castaño sintió temor, guardó sus tonfas y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera, por favor! —pidió Tsuna al ver sus intenciones de irse, sintiendo que esas palabras ya se las había dicho anteriormente, pero lo ignoró—. ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

El azabache no pareció oírle y de un par de saltos se desvaneció en las alturas, saltando entre edificios.

—¿Sigues creyendo que le conoces? —el castaño asintió, mirando nuevamente a Reborn.

—Pero ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre… —suspiró.

—Ponerte ahora a pensar en eso no te servirá de nada —afirmó el asesino—. Más importante, ¿es que no puedo dejarte solo cinco minutos? —señaló los cuerpos inconscientes—. Cuando volví, ese chico ya había empezado a golpear a uno. Claro que no se libraron de mí.

—No me lo digas. Te debo la vida dos veces —resopló ante la sonrisa victoriosa del azabache, que le decía que no se equivocaba.

—¿Qué tan débil puedes ser? Todos se meten contigo —se burló, y Tsuna desvió la mirada.

—Calla, no todos somos asesinos, ¿sabes? —ironizó.

—Decidido —el joven le miró con cierto temor ante esa simple palabra. No vaticinaba nada bueno—. A partir de hoy, tendrás el honor de ser oficialmente mi alumno.

—¿Tú qué? —arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Mi alumno, ¿acaso tengo que empezar por tu comprensión oral? —preguntó con diversión.

—Lo he entendido —se molestó—. ¿Pero qué se supone que me vas a enseñar?

—En primer lugar, a defenderte —aclaró—. No puedes ir por la vida sin tener ni idea de defensa. Cualquiera podría atacarte, ya lo han hecho dos veces.

—No sería mala idea —reflexionó—. Estoy de acuerdo —sonrió.

En ese momento, no sabía en qué se había metido exactamente, y se arrepentiría mucho de esas palabras en un futuro no muy lejano.

Apuraron un poco más el paso debido a la pérdida del precioso tiempo que habían sufrido por todo lo sucedido. Si quería estar decente para disimular ante su hermano, debía llegar y dormir cuanto antes.

Se despidieron en el mismo punto del día anterior, y Tsuna se colocó la capucha de la capa que no se había quitado en toda la noche. Se reprendió el no haberse avispado anteriormente, pues si se hubiera vuelto invisible, esos tres no le hubieran atacado.

—Ya da igual —murmuró para sí, entrando en la mansión con la misma técnica con la que salió.

Lo lamentaba por los guardias, pues tendrían dolores de cabeza considerables cuando se despertasen.

—Oya, oya, ya era hora de que regresaras —fue el saludo de su doble, aunque cuando el castaño cerró la puerta de su habitación

—¿Has estado despierto toda la noche? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Que va, mi cuerpo sigue durmiendo —respondió—. Puedo mantener las ilusiones aunque esté dormido.

—Increíble —dijo, aún asombrado.

—Tu hermano no parece haberse dado cuenta, pero creo que te ha visto… diferente —comentó, alertando al chico.

—¿Extraño? ¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó alarmado.

—Empezó a hablar y no sabía qué decirle, asi que dije que tenía sueño y simulé que dormía —respondió—. Creo que no es como tú actuarías, ¿verdad?

—A menos que esté muy enfadado, nunca le he cortado así a mi hermano —se sacudió el cabello, intranquilo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no era él?

—A lo mucho debe estar confuso, pero pienso que no se ha dado cuenta —intentó tranquilizar.

—Eso espero —suspiró—. Esto de mentir es muy difícil —se quejó, bostezando—. Y cansado.

—Duerme, lo vas a necesitar a menos que tengas una buena excusa para esas ojeras —comentó, mientras desaparecía de la estancia.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —sonrió, y segundos después la ilusión se había desvanecido.

Se cambió por el pijama con el que debía estar, agradeciendo el tacto frío pero cómodo de sus pies descalzos, además de la libertad que le proporcionaba la tela. Se metió en su cama con rapidez y se tapó con la manta, durmiéndose prácticamente al instante.

Sin embargo, no tuvo un sueño precisamente pacífico.

 _Luces, edificios, algunos coches, ruido de la música en un local cercano… estaba en una ciudad. Era de noche y llovía, por lo tanto la calle en la que se encontraba estaba iluminada y algo transitada, aunque los transeúntes eran más bien jóvenes demasiado ebrios._

 _Sin embargo, su atención se centró en un niño que tenía en frente suya. No pasaría de los nueve años, era castaño y estaba llorando, sentado en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas._

 _Se reconoció a él mismo en aquel pequeño, y trató de tocarle, pero su mano le traspasó como si se tratara de aire._

 _Entonces se escuchó el sonido de una moneda caer, y rodó hasta quedar a unos pasos del niño, quien la miró con sus orbes chocolate levemente rojizos debido al llanto._

 _No tenía duda, se trataba de él cuando era más pequeño._

 _Su versión menor recogió la moneda y la observó con curiosidad. Se incorporó para ver a su alrededor, en busca del propietario del dinero._

 _Descubrió a un niño azabache de orbes azul grisáceo que se preparaba para amenazarle para que le devolviera la moneda, pero el pequeño se adelantó a él y extendió su mano con una sonrisa._

 _—Es tuya, ¿verdad? —el mayor asintió, y tomó el objeto sin dejar de mirar con cierto asombro al castaño._

 _—Gracias… —murmuró, sorprendido por el acto._

 _—Denada —amplió su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó cauteloso._

 _—Porque… no sé, quiero saberlo —respondió, sin saber muy bien qué decir._

 _—Eres un herbívoro extraño —comentó—. Me llamo Hibari Kyoya. Y tú, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Yo me llamo Tsuna —dijo alegre el niño, sin molestarse en decir nada más que su nombre—. Y estaba siguiendo a mi hermano._

 _—Deberías regresar, este no es lugar para ti —el azabache dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ahí al obtener lo que quería, pero ni bien dio un paso, su brazo fue agarrado por el castaño._

 _—¡Espera, por favor! —exclamó, y Kyoya le miró con sus fríos orbes que le hizo temblar de miedo. Se preguntó cómo era posible que un niño de once años pudiera transmitir tanto temor—. Yo… estoy perdido…_

 _—¿Y? —preguntó, aunque ya suponía por dónde iban los tiros._

 _—¿Podrías… ayudarme? —su expresión adquirió un matiz de tristeza y súplica._

 _El azabache le miró por unos momentos en los que Tsuna pensó que rechazaría la petición de su versión menor, pero para su sorpresa, el chico suspiró y tomó de la mano al pequeño._

 _—Te acompañaré hasta la comisaría, allí te ayudarán —anunció, empezando a caminar._

 _El mini-Tsuna asintió conforme, alegre de haber encontrado ayuda, y le siguió el paso._

 _A partir de ahí, todo se volvió borroso. Los colores de los edificios, las luces y el cielo se juntaron en un borrón que acabó por volverse completamente negro._

Despertó en su cama, alterado. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, demasiado, y su mente no ayudaba al formular las miles de preguntas que surgieron a partir de ese extraño sueño.

Estaba en el exterior con apenas nueve años, solo y sin ningún referente para regresar. Y lo mejor de todo, dijo que estaba siguiendo a su hermano cuando este nunca había salido antes…

Rememoró las palabras de Reborn, sintiendo la confusión y la duda como nunca antes. ¿Era verdad? ¿Su hermano le había mentido? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso había una razón que desconocía?

—Estoy pensando demasiado —murmuró para sí—. ¿Y si tan solo era un sueño? ¿Y si no era real?

Sí, era lo más probable. Solo un juego de su subconsciente, su imaginación alocada que le hacía ver cosas que no eran verdad…

Rió ante ese pensamiento, creyéndose su propia teoría. Era razonable al menos, y era el camino más viable…

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la otra posibilidad, en la que implicaba que Ieyasu había roto su propia regla y, además, le había engañado cuando era él quien le decía que debía ser sincero.

Incapaz de volver a dormir, se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha. Se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y media, asi que había dormido poco más de una hora. Eso de salir por las noches empezaba a pasarle factura pese a llevar solo dos, y su falta de sueño ya era visible en su rostro.

Podía ponerse a empezar a pensar en una buena explicación, pero sería mejor seguir con su rutina diaria para no levantar sospechas.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, salió de su habitación y preparó un vaso de agua fría para luego ir al dormitorio de su hermano, quien seguía durmiendo sin preocuparse por su alrededor, y le tiró el agua encima de su rostro.

—¡Atún! ¡Te he dicho que no me despiertes así! —exclamó, sentándose en el colchón debido al agradable despertar, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Es divertido —sonrió, pero su alegría se opacó al ver el rostro enfurruñado de su hermano.

Al mirarle, no podía evitar seguir pensando en todo lo sucedido, en sus preguntas sin respuesta que solo sus recuerdos perdidos podrían resolver.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de su inquietud mientras desayunaban, al tener que llamarle tres veces para que le hiciera caso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? —le preguntó—. Estás raro, no duermes y pareces perdido en tu mundo.

—Yo… he tenido sueños muy extraños… —explicó. Era una verdad, a medias, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

—¿Extraños? ¿Cómo de extraños? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Al principio solo eran manchas y sonidos, pero luego era una voz clara… y hoy soñé con alguien a quien no conozco —resumió, levantando la mirada para ver la expresión seria del mayor, aunque más bien era tensa.

—Seguro que solo son sueños, no le des tanta importancia —tranquilizó, cambiando su rostro a uno más amable.

—Sí, también lo creo —cedió—. Pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —parpadeó, asombrado por la repentina seriedad del castaño.

—Tú… ¿me mentirías? —preguntó con dificultad.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —rió algo nervioso.

—Por favor, es importante —se levantó, poniendo las manos encima de la mesa.

Claro que era importante. De eso dependía toda su relación fraternal, todo en lo que siempre había creído.

—Si la situación lo requiriese, lo haría —sus palabras fueron serias y verídicas, y ante ellas el menor agachó la mirada, saliendo de la estancia sin siquiera terminar su desayuno.

Se refugió en su habitación todo lo rápido que sus piernas pudieron, y se vio incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Cayó al suelo sin remedio, y empezó a temblar cual flan.

No había querido creerlo, pero era cierto. Lo peor era que no podía reprocharle nada, pues él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

 _«Si la situación lo requiriese»_

Entonces habia una razón de peso. ¿Cuál? ¿Y por qué no se la decía? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Tendría algo que ver con que no le dejara salir? ¿Podría estar enlazado con sus sueños?

Decidió levantarse y respirar profundamente. No valía la pena seguir planteándose preguntas innecesarias. No podía responderlas por el momento.

Pero tenía la certeza de que iba a resolver todos aquellos enigmas uno por uno…

Aunque corriera el riesgo que su relación con su hermano no fuera igual nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Bien, tras mi doble actualización debo decir que esta semana trataré de subir caps lo más que pueda, pero no espereis demasiado XD.**

 **Respondiendo a vuestros reviews~.**

 **Fiz-chan, jajaja, te has emocionado con el cap eh XD. Me rio bastante con tus teorias, me gustan, me gustan 7u7. Este cap supongo que te ha aclarado algo, o quiza te ha liado mas… XD.**

 **Tu sigue pensando que seguramente te lo resuelva en proximos caps.**

 **¿Y me gane la tartita?**

 **Yi-chan, ya lo sabras 7u7. Actualice ayer y al final si fue R27 asi que supongo que estaras alegre XD.**

 **Nat-chan, jajaja, bueno, ese es el objetivo de una escritora aficionada como yo XD. Y ya estoy canjeando mis cupones 7u7. Tartita *Q***

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Rivalidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana había transcurrido de aquella discusión con su hermano, la cual le había dejado profundamente tocado y le había hecho reflexionar acerca de varias cosas.

Sus preguntas seguían sin respuesta alguna, sus sueños volvieron a ser nuevamente borrosos e inentendibles y no había sacado nada en claro.

Por supuesto, intentó buscar ayuda, pero no había servido de mucho, pues solo había comprobado que sus dudas únicamente se las podría aclarar él mismo o su hermano, y no tenía ni el valor ni la preparación mental para enfrentarle.

Aunque, sinceramente, tenía miedo de saber la verdad. A veces, vivir en una mentira no era tan malo, y estaba seguro —o al menos quería creer— que Ieyasu tenía una _muy buena_ explicación a todo y que, si no se lo decía, era porque tenía una —también _muy buena_ — razón para ocultárselo.

Ahora, ¿cuál era esa razón? ¿Qué tan grave podría ser?

Suspiró, no valía la pena plantearse lo que durante siete días había intentado resolver sin éxito. Pese a todo, debía seguir comportándose como siempre, no quería tener discusiones con el rubio, eso no ayudaría en nada.

Pero al mirarle, no podía evitar recordar todo lo descubierto en aquellos días, lo que le dificultaba el comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se recargó contra el respaldo del asiento que ocupaba. En esos mismos momentos, estaba sentado en un banco cercano a un parque, donde realizaba sus "clases". Reborn le había forzado a que llegara más temprano para tener más tiempo de tor… es decir, de entrenamiento.

Esa era otra. Una semana y tenía su cuerpo hecho polvo desde el primer día. Si en algún momento pensó que el azabache sería un profesor amable, definitivamente había estado estrepitosamente equivocado.

Era la persona más cruel y sádica que podría encontrarse en su vida, de eso estaba más que seguro. ¿Qué clase de ser humano le sometía a tales entrenamientos?

 _«Y lo impresionante es que hay alguien que es capaz de soportalos»_ añadió en su mente, mirando como un joven azabache de orbes café claro daba la centésima quinta vuelta al parque.

Se había presentado el mismo día en el que el infierno disfrazado de entrenamiento empezó, habiéndose cruzado por casualidad con Reborn. Se llamaba Yamamoto Takeshi, y era un chico de su edad demasiado activo al que la vida no había sonreído.

Se hicieron amigos cuando el joven se ofreció a ayudarle en su tortura —él sabía el sufrimiento, y tuvo la bondad de no dejarle solo—. Pero cuando escuchó la historia del chico, relatada por él mismo, supo que era bastante afortunado.

Yamamoto no había tenido una vida fácil. Nacido en una familia pobre, su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y su padre cuando tenía diez años, dejándole completamente desamparado, pues no tenía más familiares que su hermano mayor, quien tenía tres años más que él.

No podía imaginarse el martirio que sería el ser dos niños sin nada más que una deuda hereditaria —la cual les quitó todo cuanto tenían, y aún así no lograban cubrir ni la quinta parte— y tampoco tenían qué comer, teniendo que buscarse la vida en las calles. Podrían haber ido a un orfanato, pero el chico se negaba a que le separasen de su única familia, y además sabían de antemano que no era todo tan bonito como lo vendían.

Sin más remedio, tuvieron que ganarse la vida de cualquier manera. El hermano de Takeshi había resultado ser un auténtico prodigio para la música, algo que amaba y empezó a sacar beneficio de ello.

Sin embargo, no tenían dinero para comprar algún instrumento, así que el menor, apasionado del deporte, empezó a jugar de manera callejera diversos partidos en los que apostaba todo el dinero que lograban recaudar de la caridad de la gente. Era un arma de doble filo, pues si llegaba a perder, se quedarían sin nada.

Y si ganaba, el beneficio era doble.

Cuando lo escuchó, se preguntó cuánta confianza debía tener el hermano mayor para darle al azabache todo cuanto tenían, y se entristeció al pensar que Ieyasu no era capaz ni de ser sincero con él.

Takeshi había salido victorioso en todas sus disputas, arriesgándose a perder incluso un brazo por no ser derrotado, siendo consciente de que ganar era una obligación. Cuando ahorraron lo suficiente, pudieron comprar una flauta para que ambos se ganaran la vida de una forma algo decente.

Todo era perfecto hasta cierto punto. En dos años, el menor había fichado para un equipo juvenil de béisbol en el que era remunerado por cada partido ganado, y el mayor había sido contratado para ser intérprete en un coro, donde también obtenía ingresos.

Todo era perfecto hasta que la deuda que su padre les dejó apareció nuevamente, pues el hombre no había tenido más remedio que recurrir a gente indecente, sin saber que una enfermedad acabaría con su vida y dejaría el endeudamiento a sus dos hijos.

Y la cantidad había ascendido a números con seis cifras en aquel tiempo gracias a algo llamado "intereses". Obviamente, no tenían cómo pagar ese dinero, y el prestamista no quería esperar más.

Como no pudieron recaudar la cantidad en lo establecido, huyeron, escondiéndose por la ciudad de los sicarios que habian sido enviados para matarles durante un año.

Y de esa manera, Takeshi conoció a Reborn, quien había accedido a cooperar en la búsqueda sin saber que los perseguidos eran dos chicos que no tenían culpa de deber dinero, pues ellos no lo habían pedido.

Se apiadó de ambos y les ayudó a ocultarse de su persecutor, que acabó muerto al cabo de cinco meses por un ajuste de cuentas. Así era el bajo mundo.

—¿Estás bien, Tsuna? —preguntó el beisbolista, agachándose frente suya con su habitual sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa siempre parecía acompañarle, y le admiraba el que pudiera sonreír así sabiendo lo duro que ha sido su pasado.

—Estoy bien, pero tienes que decirme cómo lo haces —respondió—. No es normal que hayas dado tantas vueltas y no estés hecho polvo.

Reborn se había ausentado un momento para comprarse un café, asi que tenía permitido descansar en lo que él volvía. El de orbes cafés no le imitó, pues decía que el entrenamiento del azabache le venía muy bien para su próximo partido.

Cuando el asesino empezó a entrenarle, fue para que pudiera defenderse en el caso de que le atrapasen en aquella época, pero ahora lo hacía por entretenimiento.

No debía ser humano para soportar tal tormento por voluntad propia.

—Te acabas acostumbrando, Tsuna —rió—. ¿Y cómo vais con vuestra apuesta? ¿Crees que conseguirás ganarle?

—Parece que se ríe de mí. ¡No puede ser que de treinta partidas no haya ganado ninguna! —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Le había contado lo de su reto, y definitivamente tenía las de perder—. Pero algún día le ganaré, estoy…

Se interrumpió al saber que Reborn estaba cerca, y podía escucharle. Había acabado acostumbrándose a su característico olor a café y menta, por tanto podría distinguirlo entre miles de personas con los ojos vendados.

—Ni en tus sueños me ganarías, Dame-Tsuna —se le erizó la piel, recorriéndole un escalofrío que no sabría identificar, al sentir el susurro burlesco en su oído, y supo que el asesino estaba detrás suya.

Sabía que estaba cerca, pero no se imaginó que la distancia fuera tan corta para que pudiera sentir su aliento chocando contra su piel, lo cual hizo que se sonrojase profundamente.

—Tu cara ahora mismo es muy divertida, Tsuna —miró incrédulo a Takeshi, a juzgar por su comentario, había cooperado con el mayor para pegarle un buen susto.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —se alivió al sentir que Reborn se alejaba de su rostro, dejando su oreja algo tibia.

—Es cierto, hoy me he retrasado un poco —dijo el chico, mirando su reloj—. Mi hermano debe estar esperándome para cenar. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en la oscuridad

Tsuna y Reborn, por su parte, empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose al casino. El castaño tomaba una botella de agua que le había proporcionado el mayor, agradeciendo el líquido que hacía que se sintiese menos agotado.

Se podría decir que ese día había sido "flojo" pues Colonello no había podido acudir debido a su trabajo. El rubio era tan generoso —nótese el sarcasmo— que había accedido a ayudar al sicario con su tutoría en sus horas libres. Este hubiera denegado la oferta si no hubiera sido porque vio su cara aterrada ante la idea.

Había descubierto que Reborn adoraba hacerle sufrir.

 _«Oh sí, le encanta»_ pensó, mirándole con reproche.

—Deja de quejarte, Dame-Tsuna —le golpeó en la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Deja de leer mi mente, Reborn! —se quejó, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

Repentinamente, el mayor tiró de su brazo, atrayéndole hacía él y haciendo que el castaño quedara en su pecho, habiendo puesto las manos sobre este en un reflejo. Se sonrojó ante el repentino acto, y le iba a preguntar la razón, pero el azabache habló antes.

—Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme —un brazo rodeó al menor mientras el otro apuntaba por encima del hombro de Tsuna, hacia una calle aparentemente vacía.

Unos momentos de silencio sucedieron a sus palabras, en los que el castaño no dudó ni por un instante de la afirmación de Reborn. Confiaba en los buenos sentidos del azabache, y podía poner la mano en el fuego pese a que él no fuera capaz de visualizar nada.

No se hubiera quemado, pues una risa que conocía bien resonó en la ausencia de sonido, rompiendo esos tensos instantes.

—Kufufufu, parece que no por nada mereces el título del mejor asesino de la mafia —el joven de ojos heterocromáticos se hizo visible, y un sorprendido Tsuna le miró de reojo desde su posición—. Buenas noches —hizo una reverencia burlesca.

—¡Mukuro! —exclamó el castaño, aún asombrado

—Veo que lo conoces —comentó el azabache, bajando su arma—. Si no me equivoco, es el segundo miembro a cargo de esa famosa familia de ilusionistas, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente —afirmó el de peinado frutal—. Aunque empiezo a entender por qué tu insistencia en salir de casa —añadió con una sonrisa ladeada, mirando al castaño.

El aludido se ruborizó nuevamente hasta las orejas al entender a qué se refería, separándose rápidamente del mayor, quien rió levemente ante la actitud avergonzada del castaño.

—¡No es lo que crees! —negó con vehemencia, mirando al ilusionista.

—Claro que no —se burló—. Pensaba que eras más inocente, Tsunayoshi.

El menor no sabía dónde meterse en aquellos momentos, y Reborn se divertía con su expresión cada vez más avergonzada.

—¿Tsunayoshi? ¿Es tu nombre completo? —cuestionó con curiosidad, viendo que el de cabello de piña le había llamado así.

No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que había sido aquel chico quien había ayudado al castaño para escapar, pues el mismo le había dicho que un ilusionista bastante bueno estaba ayudándole, aunque no entró en detalles. No se imaginó que sería de aquella familia de la que más de una vez había oído hablar, y no siempre de forma agradable.

Se preguntaba el motivo, pero sabía que no podría sacarle nada al de cabellos azul marino y Tsuna seguramente no lo supiera. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta.

—Me preguntaste mi nombre, nunca dijiste que tuviera que tuviera que ser completo —se defendió, mirándole brevemente antes de volver su vista a Mukuro—. Me ha sorprendido que estuvieras por aquí, dijiste que no sueles salir por las noches.

—Tenía un asuntillo pendiente —al sicario le pareció que era un asunto divertido, juzgando por la sonrisa que se amplió al mencionarlo—.

Iba de regreso cuando te vi pasar, me dio curiosidad y decidí seguirte.

—¿Te has metido en una pelea? —cuestionó el castaño—. Estás herido —señaló unos rasguños que tenía en su cara, que el ilusionista se tocó como si recién lo hubiera descubierto.

—Sí, pero nada importante —Tsuna vio sorprendido como sus heridas se desvanecían como si nunca antes hubieran estado ahí. Sin embargo, Reborn se dio cuenta de que era una ilusión.

—Increíble, te has curado como si nada —dijo el menor, sin salir de su asombro.

—Soy el mejor después de todo —sonrió con prepotencia.

—No te des tantas flores —el azabache esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad—. Lograrás engañar a Dame-Tsuna, pero a mí no.

Chispas podrían verse entre ambos, y Tsuna no entendía demasiado bien la situación en la cual se encontraba como el factor medio.

—¿Es una ilusión? —trató de comprender, mirando a Reborn. No hacía falta preguntarle acerca de cómo lo sabía, pues seguramente le respondería con algún comentario arrogante.

—Tienes que afinar más tu percepción, Dame-Tsuna —dijo con cierto tono divertido.

—Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo real —se acercó al ilusionista y alzó su brazo para tocar el rostro del contrario, en un intento de comprobar si la ilusión se desvanecía con el tacto.

—Oya, oya, no deberías acercarte tanto —antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle, la mano del castaño fue tomada por el de cabello azulado, quien tiró de esta, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del menor—. Podrías crear malentendidos —sonrió divertido.

El rubor no tardó en aparecer nuevamente en el rostro del de orbes chocolate, quien intentó separarse, sin mucho éxito. Instantes después, una bala pasó rozando el rostro del ilusionista, haciendo que soltara al chico por reflejo, a quien sorprendentemente no le había afectado el disparo pese a la cercanía.

Tsuna se apresuró a marcar distancias, retrocediendo unos pasos aún sonrojado.

—Oya, oya, parece que alguien está celoso —burló, secándose la sangre que salía del pequeño rasguño provocado por el asesino, cuya pistola, pese a estar bajada, aún estaba humeante.

—No me gustan las melosidades —se encogió de hombros—. Pero será mejor que cuides tus palabras, la próxima vez no seré tan considerado —le apuntó nuevamente con su arma.

—Qué miedo —ironizó, materializando un tridente entre sus manos, y con el cual amenazó al sicario.

Tsuna miraba a ambos alternativamente, como si estuviera siguiendo la pelota de un partido de tenis. Parecían llevarse terriblemente mal, como si hubieran pactado una rivalidad en segundos, pero el hecho no le sorprendía.

El carácter de los dos era parecido, y en una competencia por ver quién era mejor, ninguno se dejaría vencer así por las buenas. Así pues, no era de extrañar que chocaran.

—Mejor dejémoslo, no quiero ser testigo de una pelea —intervino, sonriendo para tranquilizar el ambiente—. ¿De acuerdo?

Después de una semana llena de miradas atemorizantes junto a disparos, heridas, retos impuestos completamente inimaginables y completo agotamiento, se podría decir que era más valiente que antes, pues ya se lo esperaba todo por parte del sádico Reborn.

Fue por ello que no se asustó al sentir la expectante observación de ambos y sostuvo la cabeza alta sin dejar de sonreír ni amedrantarse por las auras que desprendían. De esa manera solía conseguir que Reborn finalizase su tortura diaria, y esa vez logró que los dos bajaran sus armas con un suspiro.

—Te he enseñado bien, Dame-Tsuna —el azabache debía admitir que el muchacho aprendía rápido, claro que no se lo diría al castaño, no era cuestión de que se subiera a las nubes.

—Kufufu, ahora estoy algo cansado, asi que creo que desistiré —el tridente desapareció de la misma forma en la que se había hecho presente.

Tsuna suspiró aliviado ante las palabras de los dos. Eran realmente temibles, y estaba seguro de que, si no les hubiese conocido, seguramente estaría acabado.

—Me gustaría acompañarte, Tsunayoshi, no me fío de este tipo —comentó Mukuro, mirando desafiante al azabache—. Pero lastimosamente no puedo. Le prometí a Chrome que volvería pronto, y ya es tarde.

—Sí, será mejor que te vayas —apoyó Reborn, sosteniendo la mirada al ilusionista—. O puede que nunca más lo hagas.

—¿Es un desafío? —cuestionó con tono amenazante.

—Calmaos, por favor —medió Tsuna, interponiéndose entre ambos, mirándoles alternativamente.

Escuchó el chasquido de lengua del de orbes heterocromáticos mientras miraba el gesto de molestia por parte del azabache, y para cuando volvió la vista al ilusionista, este ya había desaparecido.

—¿De qué le conocías, Dame-Tsuna? —cuestionó, empezando a caminar junto al castaño.

—Es el ilusionista del que te hablé, me ayuda incluso a disimular un poco mi cansancio —le reprochó claramente el hacerle polvo con sus espartanos entrenamientos—. Le conocí cuando fui con mi hermano a visitar a su familia.

—Recuerda que tú accediste porque quisiste —sonrió con burla—. Además, el que te cura las heridas soy yo, asi que deja de quejarte.

Hizo una mueca de molestia ante sus palabras, pero Reborn había afirmado —y reído— que sus expresiones nunca darían miedo. Su rostro en sí mismo no lo permitía, pues tenía facciones que eran más propias de una chica.

Así pues, el azabache siempre se reía ante sus nulos intentos de parecer enfadado con algo o alguien, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—En ese momento no sabía que serías tan sádico —rebatió—. Asi que se podría decir que me engañaste.

—Es culpa tuya por no haberte dado cuenta, Dame-Tsuna —dijo burlesco.

Suspiró mientras accedían a local donde Colonello trabajaba, pero Tsuna se detuvo en frente de la puerta que el azabache sostenía, y este le miró algo sorprendido.

El castaño estaba mirando a un callejón cercano como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo repentinamente el menor, corriendo hacia el lugar.

Reborn no perdió tiempo y le siguió, sin saber exactamente qué le ocurría.

¿Qué mosca le había picado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores ~.**

 **Aqui hay otro cap =D**

 **Respondo reviews~**

 **Fiz-chan, más mía. A este paso escribe tu el fic anda XDDDD. Me encantan tus teorias , ¿seran ciertas? ¿O no? Quien sabe… CHANCHANCHAN.**

 **Mi tartitaaaaa. GRACHE. Y puede que si 7u7**

 **Yi-chan, Jajaja, me alegro que te guste tanto. Y bueno, todo se sabrá 7u7. Y ya lo has visto XD.**

 **Bieeen, ¿merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No te vayas! —exclamó mientras tomaba el brazo del azabache, quien le miró con un leve deje de asombro en sus fríos ojos—. ¡Necesito saberlo! ¿De qué nos conocemos?

Le había visto más por casualidad que por reflejo, tan sólo distinguiendo de reojo aquellos orbes que tanto dolores de cabeza le daba, en el sentido más literal.

Quería todas las respuestas que pudiese obtener para desbloquear su memoria. Y aunque desearía empezar por saber qué le había hecho perderla, era consciente de que sería imposible saberlo sin antes conocer el resto de la historia.

—Como suponía. No lo recuerdas —sus palabras lograron sorprenderle, y aflojó su agarre, del cual el contrario se desasió con rapidez.

—Por favor, dímelo —se interpuso entre la mirada que el chico le dedicaba al asesino que se encontraba tras suya, apoyado contra una pared en gesto de espera. De ahí no se movería a menos que fuese necesario o que _alguien_ le picase—. Tan solo recuerdo que me ibas a ayudaste. No sé nada más.

Kyoya centró su vista en los orbes chocolate del menor, y exhaló un suspiro.

—No has cambiado nada desde aquella vez —afirmó. Los ojos del castaño se agrandaron levemente ante su declaración—. Esta bien, te lo contaré.

Tsuna le agradeció con una leve sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró de su rostro. No presentía nada bueno.

Y entonces, ante la atenta mirada de tutor y alumno, el joven azabache empezó a relatar la otra parte de la historia que conocía.

 **.**

 _Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, siendo roto por un estornudo del mayor._

 _—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó con preocupación el castaño, viendo el poco ropaje que traía el chico pese al viento y la lluvia, la cual iba intensificándose con rapidez._

 _Este no respondió, pero el más pequeño lo interpretó como una afirmación silenciosa._

 _Kyoya sintió que la mano del niño deshacía el agarre y se detuvo junto a él para mirarle con cierta curiosidad, viendo como Tsuna se sacaba la bufanda anaranjada que llevaba en el cuello y se la extendía con una sonrisa amplia._

 _—Te daría algo más, pero te quedaría pequeño —el azabache pestañeó un par de veces, inseguro de aceptar el ofrecimiento._

 _—¿Qué consigues con dármela? —preguntó cauteloso. Ese niño era extraño, ¿quién en su sano juicio daría una cosa sin pedir nada a cambio?_

 _—Pues… —empezó a pensar una respuesta razonable—. Consigo que no te resfríes —eso era un argumento lógico para el castaño._

 _—¿Y qué consigues con que no me resfríe? —volvió a preguntar—. No te afecta en nada._

 _—¡Sí que me afecta! —replicó inmediatamente, acercándole la prenda mientras le veía con determinación—. Me estás ayudando, asi que somos amigos. ¡Y los amigos se cuidan! ¡Asi que toma!_

 _Puso la bufanda frente al rostro del mayor, alzándose en puntillas y estirando todo lo posible los brazos._

 _—Está bien… —se corrigió, ese niño era muy raro y su lógica era incomprensible._

 _Se puso la prenda alrededor del cuello ante la atenta mirada almendra, y sintió la calidez de la lana contra su piel._

 _Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación._

 _—¡Te queda bien! —se alegró Tsuna, quien no parecía tener frío, aunque era algo natural dado que su jersey era bastante abrigado a simple vista._

 _—Gracias —no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ante la felicidad infantil del menor, quien por imposible que pudiese parecer, tan solo quería ayudarle._

 _El castaño negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia. Se dispusieron a reanudar el paso cuando, repentinamente, vieron a un joven rubio pasar como una flecha por delante suya, perdiéndose entre un callejón de los laterales sin siquiera reparar en ellos._

 _—¡Hermano! —exclamó el menor, corriendo rápidamente en la misma dirección._

 _Se sorprendió por el repentino acto del niño, pero supuso que finalmente habría encontrado a su familiar y volvería a casa con él._

 _—Que niño más raro —dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, aunque echó la vista atrás un par de veces, mirando el lugar por donde Tsuna había desaparecido con inseguridad._

 _Sacudió la cabeza para despejar los malos pensamientos. No creía que le fuera a pasar nada, seguramente ya estaría a salvo y feliz por tener a su hermano con él._

 _Con esa creencia, no miró de nuevo atrás y se alejó del lugar._

 **.**

—Tsk, otra vez —Reborn había visto los indicios de mareo del joven y le había sostenido antes de que este cayera, adelantándose al de orbes azul grisáceo, quien le miró con frialdad—. Me encantaría darte una buena lección, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado.

Kyoya miró al castaño inconsciente, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Era todo lo que sé, asi que díselo cuando despierte —dio media vuelta—. Aunque no debería forzarse tanto.

—Eso méteselo en su cabeza terca —refunfuñó por lo bajo, y vio como el chico se alejó del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad con rapidez.

El asesino suspiró y observó a Tsuna, quien se removía inquieto. No parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable, algo normal si se tomaba en cuenta la historia que había escuchado.

No se imaginaba que hubiera podido pasarle después de que se hubiera separado del azabache, pero seguramente debió haber sido algo traumante para que le hubiera dejado sin sus recuerdos.

Le depositó en el suelo con cuidado, agachándose junto a él y midiendo su temperatura. Parecía tener menos fiebre que la vez anterior, pero no por ello era baja.

—Solo das problemas —murmuró, apartándole uno de sus cabellos castaños de su rostro—. A saber qué estarás soñando.

No se equivocaba al pensar que, probablemente, no era nada agradable.

 **.**

 _Ruido. Siempre ruido. Distorsionando todo, impidiéndole entender las voces que hablaban._

 _Al menos sabía que un sonido era de lluvia. Una fuerte lluvia que sonaba incluso con relámpagos que cubría todo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, mojado, cansado. Todo a su alrededor era negro con borrones amarillos y naranjas…_

 _Entonces empezaron a escucharse gritos. Varios gritos de los cuales no entendía prácticamente nada pero le daba una sensación de advertencia, como si estuvieran dirigidos hacia él._

 _—¡Tsuna! —le llamaba alguien en uno de los gritos, uno desesperado. ¿Quién era?_

 _Dolor, luces, más sonidos, más gritos, más colores… y completa oscuridad. De repente todo pareció apagarse, silenciarse, dejándole en un vacío que le abrumaba, como si la respiración le fallase a causa del poco oxígeno._

 _Lo peor de la situación era que tenía un dolor en el pecho que se iba intensificando a cada segundo, además que su cabeza tampoco ayudaba. Conforme se iba amplificando, sus gritos de dolor aumentaban de volumen._

 _Pedía ayuda, a quien fuera, a lo que sea. Que algo u alguien le quitara lo que le estuviera haciendo daño. Pero por más que gritara, nadie venía en su ayuda, nadie podía oírle…_

 _—Maldita sea, o despiertas o te pego un tiro —su cuerpo empezó a ser fuertemente sacudido, y aquella voz la reconoció como la de Reborn._

 _Despertar. Todo era un sueño. Su dolor era irreal._

 _Debía abrir los ojos._

 _Sintió que sus mejillas eran ligeramente abofeteadas, produciéndole molestia. Pero esta era real, y conforme iba concienciandose de ello, el dolor de su pecho iba menguando._

 _La oscuridad dejó de ser completa. Empezaba a distinguir colores anaranjados provenientes de las farolas, estrellas, la blanca luna…_

 _Todo era una pesadilla, recuerdos olvidados…_

 _Recuerdos que tenía que recuperar._

 **.**

—Al fin despiertas —se quejó el azabache—. Estaba por dispararte de verdad.

Sostenía al castaño por el cuello de sus prendas, sacudiéndole como si de una campana se tratara mientras le elevaba a su altura para mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió al darse cuenta de la situación, pataleando.

—¿Y qué si no quiero? —cuestionó con diversión, esquivando las patadas y brazadas del menor sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Reborn! —exclamó enfurruñado, dejando su rabieta al ver que era inútil.

—¿Qué gano yo con soltarte? —Tsuna detestaba cuando se ponía en ese plan. Sabía Dios con lo que saldría cuando empezaba a comportarse de aquella manera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? ¿Que corra por toda la ciudad? ¿Que trepe a los árboles? —rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y las cosas que pedía a cambio solían ser insólitas y muy variadas.

Solo faltaba que le dijera que se pusiera una falda, aunque mejor era no pensar en ello.

—¿Harás lo que sea? —el azabache arqueó una ceja con claro entretenimiento.

—Sí —afirmó monótonamente, resignado.

—No deberías ir diciendo esas cosas tan a la ligera, Dame-Tsuna —el castaño cayó al suelo de golpe—. Podría malinterpretarse fácilmente.

—¡Reborn! ¡No es lo que te crees! —se sonrojó, levantándose con toda la dignidad posible, ayudándose con la pared, en la cual se apoyó dado que seguía algo mareado.

—Pero podría malinterpretarse —el asesino esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se inclinó hacia el rostro del menor, el cual sintió su piel arder—. ¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera algo… inadecuado?

—¡N-no lo haría! —los brazos del mayor le encerraron contra el muro que se encontraba detrás suya, impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria.

—Pero has dicho que harías lo que sea —el corazón del castaño latía con frenesí, y su respiración era entrecortada al sentir el aliento del azabache chocando contra sus labios.

—Sa-sabes per-perfectamente a… lo que… me refería… —tartamudeó, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su tutor para intentar parar su acercamiento. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar sus orbes oscuros, llenos de diversión.

—¿Y si no lo supiera? —sus frentes chocaron, sus narices se rozaban y la distancia era mínima. Tsuna sintió que le daría un infarto debido al latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

—Re… born… —no pudo decir nada más que su nombre. Era incapaz de pensar con propiedad con aquel aroma a café que emanaba el azabache, el cual embriagaba todos sus sentidos, añadido a la distancia casi inexistente.

—Cuida tus palabras —el asesino se alejó del chico con una sonrisa, devolviéndole su espacio personal—. Ahí tienes una nueva lección.

Tsuna sintió sus piernas desfallecer debido a la intensidad del momento, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el oxígeno.

Reborn no vio su reacción debido a que había volteado con intención de volver a la avenida principal, diciéndole a su alumno que se apresurase.

El castaño dijo una afirmación entrecortada y trató de calmarse, incorporándose para seguir al mayor.

Odiaba cuando jugaba de esa manera con él, divirtiéndose con las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo ante su cercanía. Y lo peor era que siempre caía en el mismo juego.

Tenía la esperanza de que algún día se la devolvería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Llegaré a los 50 review lo sé D=**

 **Pero por el momento respondo a mi lectora favor n.n**

 **Fiz-chan, acertaste 7u7. Me gustan las teorías locas. XD.**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Pasado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Frío. Era lo que sentía pese a estar abrigado, aunque se arrepintió de no haberse puesto la chaqueta. Aunque era algo normal sabiendo que su salida fue esporádica y sin plan alguno, todo por una discusión con sus padres, en un intento de rebeldía._

 _¿Por qué siempre debían decirle lo que tenía que hacer? ¡Ellos no sabían nada! ¡Pasaban un mes al año en casa, y aun así se atrevían a darle órdenes! ¿Qué se creían?_

 _Ellos no sabían cuando Tsuna estaba resfriado o tenía fiebre. No sabían lo que le gustaba, ni a lo que tenía miedo. No sabían que deseaba crecer para ser alto y llegar a los lugares que aún no alcanzaba._

 _No tenían ni idea de que le encantaba dibujar las estrellas ni de cuándo o cómo aprendió a leer —pronunció su primera oración completa un quince de febrero, a los cinco años, gracias a sus continuadas lecciones que empezaron por insistencia propia del pequeño— asi como también desconocían cuál era su cuento favorito, el mismo que recitaría hasta saberse de memoria para lograr que el castaño se sumiera en su mundo de sueños y fantasía._

 _Porque ellos no sabían que a su hermanito al principio le costaba adaptarse a su constante ausencia, que la primera noche que tuvo que asumir el papel de cuidador no sabía cómo consolarle. No sabían que les llamaba hasta quedarse sin voz y que le prometió que al siguiente día, si dormía, volvería a ver a mamá para calmarle. Durante toda la noche meditaba sobre qué decirle, cual excusa ponerle, para cuando despertara y no la viese._

 _Ellos no tuvieron que ver la desilusión en aquellos orbes chocolate al descubrir su mentira blanca, y tampoco tuvieron que dar explicaciones a aquel dulce rostro decepcionado y compungido._

 _No tuvieron que soportar el llanto continuado por dos meses cada noche debido a su ausencia hasta que el menor cayera dormido gracias a la magia de las palabras de su lectura mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos. Con solo irse mientras estaban durmiendo, se libraban de tener que explicar al pequeño de que no se iban porque no querían verle._

 _Tampoco tenían que ver a su hermanito cada catorce de octubre mirando ilusionado la puerta, esperanzado, esperando que entraran. No tenían que consolarle después, cuando el día acababa y no habían aparecido, ni tenían que responder a las desconsoladas preguntas del niño acerca de por qué no estaban en casa._

 _Ellos no sabían lo que había tenido que pasar desde que tenía ocho años para ser el apoyo del castaño. Jamás objetó, y durante cuatro años soportó todas aquellas situaciones sin decir nada._

 _No por ellos, sino por Tsuna._

 _Si él no le apoyaba, nadie lo haría, entonces el pequeño sufriría y no deseaba eso. Su hermano era su adoración, la personita a la que debía cuidar desde que este tuviera cuatro añitos debido a los constantes viajes de sus progenitores, y lo quería con todo su corazón._

 _Nunca se quejó, pero no podían atreverse ahora a exigirle algo que no quería hacer. No después de todo eso._

 _Se apoyó contra la barandilla negra que se encontraba en frente suya, reposando su rostro entre sus manos. Miró los coches que transitaban mientras jugaba con el vaho que salía de sus labios, perdiéndose en el aire._

 _¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Volver a casa y disculparse?_

 _No, ni en broma, su orgullo no lo permitiría. Pero no tenía donde ir._

 _Sintió una mirada que le observaba fijamente, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío, y volteó para encontrarse con un joven unos años mayor que él, por tanto más alto, de cabello rubio cenizo y unos orbes azules que le impactaron por su frialdad…»_

Se despertó alterado. Su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa y su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, encima de su colchón.

Otra vez no. No le agradaban aquellos recuerdos…

No, más bien, recuerdos en forma de pesadilla. Y si algo tenía claro, era que detestaba las pesadillas.

Oh, como odiaba aquellos malditos sueños. Esos juegos de su subconsciente que parecían querer hacerle sufrir sacando aquellas imágenes que tanto se había esforzado por enterrar.

Desde aquel día en el que discutió con su hermano, parecían acudir a él más veces de lo habitual, como si le estuvieran advirtiendo de que algo iba a suceder, reiterándolo cada noche. Algo que haría que aquello que quería olvidar volviera a su presente, a su ahora pacífica vida.

Una invisible amenaza que le decía que era un ingenuo. Que lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía huir nunca de sus acciones.

Por su culpa habían sucedido demasiadas desgracias que siempre le perseguirían, por mucho que tratase de no pensar en ello.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al espejo que tenía en su habitación.

El reflejo de un joven rubio de diecinueve años con aspecto cansado le devolvió su mueca de molestia. El insomnio se hacía presente en su rostro, asegurando que no dormía con propiedad desde hacia tiempo.

¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, su mente parecía querer recordarle el pasado?

Ahora vivía en paz, como siempre debió haber sido sino hubiera sido por su estupidez en aquellos días. Tenía a su hermano a su lado, debía aprovechar todo para que él fuera feliz.

Estaba resignado con lo que le había tocado, y de hecho tenía su lado positivo. Agradecía que al castaño no le hubiese tocado el ser el próximo jefe, sabía que Tsuna no lo hubiera soportado. Era consciente de lo mucho que le disgustaban las falsedades y aquel mundo estaba lleno de ellas.

Estaba relativamente feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué aquel presentimiento de que todo iba a cambiar?

—¿Qué será? —preguntó al viento que sacudía sus rubios cabellos, apoyándose en la barandilla de su amplio balcón, al que había salido para tomar aire. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, todos debían estar durmiendo plácidamente.

Cerró los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a abrir. Las escenas que pasaban por su mente no eran para nada agradables e iban desde horripilantes a nostálgicas, alterándole emocionalmente.

Miró a su izquierda, observando la terraza que conectaba con la habitación de su hermano. Otro de sus problemas, como si aquellos sueños no le dejaran suficientes, era su querido castaño. Su actitud era cambiante, extraña y tenía la sensación de que estaba escondiendo algo.

Algo que estaba relacionado estrechamente con aquel presentimiento que le daba el hecho de volver a soñar con los olvidados recuerdos que hacia años había creído enterrados.

Su pregunta entonces era, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Suspiró. Jamás pensó que eso sucedería con su hermano pequeño, no después de aquello. Esa vez tuvo suerte, demasiada. Un milagro así no se volvería a repetir dos veces, aunque tuvo consecuencias de bastante gravedad que prefería no recordar.

Tsuna había crecido prácticamente con él, se suponía que le conocía. ¿Qué habría podido pasar para que su actitud hubiera cambiado de forma tan esporádica?

El menor pensaba que actuaba bien, y lo cierto es que no iba muy desencaminado. Si no hubiese sido porque sabía cada uno de los movimientos que hacía de manera inconsciente, ni siquiera se hubiera planteado el que algo le estuviera pasando.

Se lo atribuía al hecho de que tenía quince, y que era natural que quisiera guardarse cosas para sí. Él mismo lo hizo incluso unos cuantos años antes que el castaño, y sabía que era inevitable. Quizá estaba pensando demasiado.

Pero sus pensamientos no eran infundados. Había veces en las que, en su insomnio, podía escuchar hablar a su hermano con alguien, como si se despidiera. Supuso que hablaría en sueños, pero poco después oía el sonido del agua correr, como si estuviera duchándose.

Había hablado acerca de aquello con el chico, pero este había reído alegando que estaba loco. Sin embargo, detectó su movimiento de pie que hacía pequeños círculos en el suelo y sus dedos agitándose con cierto nerviosismo, entrelazados detrás de su espalda.

Además, estaba el hecho del famoso "fantasma", del cual los sirvientes le habían comentado. Últimamente había un ente invisible para el ojo humano que dejaba inconscientes a los guardias con los que se topaba, abriendo la barrera de seguridad. Nadie salía ni entraba por ella, no a menos que alguien lo viera.

Él no se lo creía, pues nunca había sido muy creyente de los fantasmas y cosas así. Pero su hermano sí, y solía asustarse al punto de no dormir en toda la noche. Recordaba que, cuando eso sucedía, el menor siempre buscaba refugio en él, metiéndose entre sus sábanas a mitad de la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando le contó acerca de los rumores, actuó más nervioso que asustado. Le confundió, pero no le dio más relevancia. Quizá estaba madurando.

Y por último, cuando hablaba con él por las noches, parecía actuar… diferente. Como si fuera otra persona disfrazada de su hermano e intentando actuar como él.

Quería pensar que estaba algo paranoico y que la falta de descanso le estaba afectando seriamente, pero las dudas recorrían su mente y esos presentimientos —que para su mala suerte, suelen acertar— no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Y todo empezó cuando Tsuna pronunció aquellas palabras que jamás hubiera querido escuchar, aquel día en el que sus recuerdos le atormentaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Se atrevió nuevamente a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo ante el arrullo del viento. Las imágenes volvieron a pasar por su mente, y se centraron en una persona.

—¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? —dijo mirando a la luna llena, con nostalgia y un poco de dolor. ¿Por qué debía recordarle en ese momento, cuando su vida parecía estar en orden?

Sacudió la cabeza. No valía la pena recordar alguien así.

Alguien a quien quiso mucho, demasiado.

Alguien a quien seguía queriendo, por mucho que hubiese tratado de olvidarlo en el transcurso de aquellos años.

Alguien que habría sido su primera y última desilusión.

Alguien que representaba su pasado…

 _Alguien_ que no merecía su perdón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~**

 **#Dejandointriga4ever**

 **Respondo~.**

 **Fiz-chan, creo que eres una de las lectoras que siempre comenta XD.**

 **Me encanta tu teoría, lo he dicho muchas veces… y puede que este acertada, fallida o incompleta 7u7**

 **Y puede que sea pronto 7u7**

 **Jhulia23 vaya, me alegria que te guste. Conmigo nunca se sabe XDD.**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Lia-chan?**

 **Mel-chan, Jejejeje, quizá quizá 7u7**

 **Bien~ ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir, nos leeremos pronto~.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Narcisos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se apoyó contra la pared en un gesto de indiferencia, con sus brazos cruzados mientras la planta de su pie izquierdo se posaba en el muro. Sus orbes azules, tan claros como el cielo, recorrieron las calles iluminadas por las farolas y algunos coches que pasaban por ahí, aunque eran bastante escasos.

Concretamente, se fijó en un joven de cabello platino que cruzaba la calle sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba atravesando la calzada, era improbable que lo supiera teniendo los ojos cerrados, al parecer enfadado y refunfuñando.

De esa manera, tampoco podía ver que un vehículo se aproximaba, sin intención de detenerse, en su dirección, dando algunas curvas. Seguramente, el conductor estaría ebrio.

Eso era un accidente con letras de neón.

Dada su lejanía, era imposible que pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a ese chico —el cual, viéndolo con detenimiento, le sonaba— y advertirle ya lo había hecho otra persona cuya voz no había sido escuchada, o quizá había sido ignorada.

Sí, hubiera sido una tragedia de no ser por la escena que se desarrolló tan velozmente que, de haber parpadeado, seguramente no hubiera visto como una pequeña y menuda figura se abalanzaba hacia la posible víctima, empujándole hacia adelante en un peligroso acto de heroicidad que hubiera acabado en tragedia doble de haber tardado el salvador un segundo más.

Ambos se incorporaron, y aunque el rescatado parecía alterado debido al golpe, pareció darse cuenta de que había podido morir en aquel lugar. Oh, ya recordaba por qué le sonaba tanto. Era parecido a ese pelirrojo herbívoro, bien podría ser su hermano. De hecho, alguna vez creía haberle oído que tenía un familiar menor que él.

El héroe de la historia le sorprendió, pues era aquel castaño que habría guiado hacia poco más de dos meses. No lo creía capaz de tirarse y arriesgar su vida por la de alguien que quizá ni conocía, se veía más bien como un muchacho temeroso que apreciaba su integridad física.

Pero ahí estaba, calmando al que habría salvado milagrosamente —el cual se había incluso arrodillado para agradecérselo— con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. No podría oír la conversación, pero sabía que estaría diciendo que no era nada.

Le molestaba ver a ese chico, el cual se habría presentado como Tsuna la anterior vez, aunque en realidad no tenía nada contra él. Tan solo era que últimamente rondaba la ciudad con frecuencia, y añadiendo que su hermano parecía haber empezado a querer socializar precisamente con ese chico —algo sin duda extraño, pero cierto—, era imposible evitar pensar en él.

Era endemoniadamente igual, y ya no solo en el aspecto. Sino hubiera sido porque era muy incrédulo para ese tipo de cosas, hubiera asegurado que era la reencarnación de aquel chico que murió hacia cuatro años.

De aquel que no podía ni pensar en su nombre sin que le diera un sentimiento de impotencia del que trató —y sigue tratando— de escapar. No hacia falta mencionar que todo había sido en balde y que detestaba sentirse así.

Por eso trataba de pensar lo menos posible en él, y le iba medianamente bien, hasta que ese castaño apareció como si fuera su fantasma, con un aspecto y personalidad terriblemente parecido, siendo el reflejo de algo que desapareció hacia demasiado tiempo.

Porque estaba seguro de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiera salvado a cualquiera que estuviera en esa situación, aunque fuera su peor enemigo. Era igual de insensato, de alocado y tendía a exponerse por cosas estúpidas.

Y tenía la misma sonrisa de idiota que esbozaba aquel castaño, seguramente ante algún comentario avergonzante por parte de aquel carnívoro de cabello negro y sombrero que había aparecido en escena, junto a otro chico azabache de orbes café claro.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver aquel rostro lleno de alegría que no parecía agotarse nunca. Pocas veces le vería sin esa sonrisa que siempre le adornaba…

Como también podía recordar aquella escena que contempló, sacada de sus peores sueños, pero tan real como la vida misma.

Miró su muñeca, en el que encontraba un reloj cuyas correa era de color azul. Debía ser algo masoquista para conservar aquel objeto que le regaló por su cumpleaños. De hecho, no lo solía celebrar —le parecía una cosa inútil de herbívoros— pero insistió hasta la saciedad para sacarle la fecha, regalándole un reloj.

Recordaba el rostro nervioso y sus ojos caramelo mirándole con expectación mientras abría el regalo. Le había tomado una hora de tartamudeos y actos nerviosos el simple hecho de entregárselo, asi que no pudo evitar sonreir ante la felicidad que expresó cuando le dijo que estaba bien.

En los otros cumpleaños que le celebró, le regaló un suéter amarillo oscuro —alegó que iba a coger un resfriado si no se abrigaba bien— y unas zapatillas.

Viendo lo importante que era para él, también pensó en darle algo por su día de nacimiento, aunque nunca había sido de dar regalos —por su fortuna, su hermano era lo suficientemente independiente y maduro como para pedirle un regalo—.

Suspiró. Odiaba recordar.

No, se corrigió. Odiaba recordar que no había sido capaz de salvarle.

Empezó a caminar, incapaz de seguir viendo a aquel chico que tantos recuerdos le traía. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y sin rumbo fijo, miraba las estrellas que brillaban alrededor de la luna…

 _«¿Crees que algún día podremos alcanzar las estrellas?»_

Él ya debía estar cerca de ellas.

 _«¿A cuánta distancia estará la luna?»_

No lo sabía. Pero demasiado lejos.

 _«¿Sabías que hay gente que ha logrado pisarla? ¡Quisiera hacerlo algún día!»_

Ya no podría cumplir ese sueño.

Suspiró. ¿Para qué demonios pensaba en algo que no le llevaba a nada bueno?

El pensamiento de que debía ser masoquista se reafirmó, y dejó de mirar el cielo nocturno. Mejor sería no recordar.

La suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Al bajar sus orbes azules a otro lugar, se percató a dónde le habían llevado sus pies por pura inconsciencia.

Ese lugar. El que no visitaba desde hacia cuatro años… el que más le recordaba a él.

Era un pequeño espacio verde salvado de la urbanización de la ciudad gracias a la intervención de los defensores del medio ambiente, pero significaba mucho más que un simple lugar lleno de plantas.

Más bien, era un lugar lleno de recuerdos. Se acordaba incluso de la primera vez que lo vio.

 **.**

 _Caminaba detrás del chico, quien tiraba de su manga para que le siguiera. No entendía qué mosca le había picado, un buen rato simplemente volvió y le miró con emoción, exclamando algo como «¡Tienes que verlo!» y antes de que pudiera rebatir, le tiró de la mano y echó a correr._

 _Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, la broma le habría salido cara. Pero Giotto sabía que nunca le haría algo, y se aprovechaba de ello._

 _—¡Vamos, Alaude! —su rostro dio media vuelta sin detener su paso, mirándole con una sonrisa—. ¡Estoy seguro de que te encantará!_

 _Suspiró, a veces su amigo podía llegar a tener una actitud sumamente infantil._

 _Llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un parque o algo por el estilo, y le hizo atravesar unas ramas y árboles aparentemente al azar y sin salida. Otra locura de las suyas, ¿qué pretendía?_

 _—Cierra los ojos —ordenó, deteniéndose y mirándole con su expresión alegre. Arqueó una ceja, claramente incrédulo, pero desvió la mirada al ver las intenciones del contrario._

 _Ya lo había hecho dos veces antes, no le saldría la tercera._

 _—Alaude… Por favor —pidió con tono dulzón, y se puso en la misma dirección en la que había desviado, con ojos suplicantes y sus palmas juntas a modo de ruego._

 _Por mucho que evitara mirarle, el menor se ponía siempre en medio de su visión. Cerró los ojos en un último intento, sin darse cuenta de que había cedido a la petición del rubio._

 _—¡Gracias! —canturreó, y notó que sus manos se ponían en su rostro, seguramente poniéndole alguna venda para taparle los ojos._

 _Se lo imaginaba poniéndose de puntillas para colocarle la venda, con una expresión concentrada y alegre, y no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios tenía para controlarle tanto? No era sano._

 _Le incitó a caminar, tomándole de la mano. Se dejó guiar por él, sin saber a qué venía tanto misterio._

 _—Ya puedes quitártela —más que un cedimiento, parecía un reproche. Sabía que iba a preguntarlo cuando sintió que se detenían._

 _No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Y tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió al ver el espectáculo que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas._

 _Estaban rodeados de flores tan amarillas como el mismo sol, como si fueran un brote de este, y la luna llena les daba una luz mística junto a un toque misterioso. Pequeñas luciérnagas volaban por encima, acompañadas de mariposas multicolores que se posaban en las plantas, agitando lentamente sus alas._

 _—¿Algún día tendrás una expresión en tu rostro? —preguntó en un susurro, como temiendo alterar la paz del lugar—. Pareces de piedra, alondra._

 _—Te he dicho que no me llames así —le proporcionó una colleja leve por el apodo. El rubio se quejó, pero luego sonrió._

 _—¿No son bonitas esas flores? —cuestionó, absorbido por la escena—. Son narcisos… según la mitología griega, significa egoísmo. Pero a mí, me parece que son mágicos…_

 _—¿Egoísmo, eh? —comentó, y recogió uno que había caído al suelo. Seguramente era alguna trastada de niños que habían pasado por ahí y habían arrancado las plantas, pues la flor estaba en perfecto estado._

 _Se volvió al menor, quien le miraba con curiosidad, y le quitó la capucha verde oscuro que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su cabello tan dorado como las flores que les rodeaban. Puso el narciso en su peinado que parecía desafiar la gravedad, ante el sonrojo del rubio._

 _—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó ante su acto—. ¿Me estás diciendo egoísta? —se enfurruñó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza._

 _—No —negó—. De aquí, yo soy el egoísta._

 _Su expresión de confusión enternecería a cualquiera, con su cabeza levemente ladeada a la izquierda mientras sus orbes color caramelo le miraban con atención, esperando una aclaración._

 _—Pero a ti te queda mejor —se encogió de hombros—. Tienes el mismo color de pelo, y no me van mucho las flores._

 _—¡N-no soy una chica! —se molestó._

 _—¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? —una de las cosas que consideraba más fáciles de hacer era sacar de sus casillas al rubio. No requería mucha concentración, y su cara cuando se enfurruñaba podía llegar a ser tierna._

 _—Eres malo —reprochó, sentándose en el césped._

 _Tras algunos minutos, optó por sentarse a su lado, estirando las piernas. Ambos miraron la escena que tenian en frente en un silencio que era extrañamente cómodo que se interrumpió al sentir un contacto en su brazo derecho._

 _Miró a su lado, descubriendo con cierto asombro que el muchacho se había dejado vencer por la paz y el susurro del viento, quedándose plácidamente dormido mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo._

 _Pareció querer despertar, pero no lo hizo. Tan solo se deslizó, usando sus piernas a modo de almohada._

 _No pudo negar que le gustaba la situación, y dado que el rubio no parecia percatarse de sus actos, dormido como estaba, le dejó mientras le quitaba algunas hojas de su cabello, las cuales se debieron adherir con el viento que segundos antes corría._

 _Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol que tenía tras suya y, en algún momento en el que enredaba sus dedos entre aquellas hebras doradas, cayó dormido._

 ** _._**

Aquellos días ya no volverían, los recuerdos nunca se borrarían y siempre su orgullo le reprocharía el no haber sido más rápido, más astuto, más… más todo.

El pasado no se podía cambiar, eso era algo tan certero como la luna que le alumbraba en esos momentos, ¿de qué le servía sentirse así?

De nada. Era estúpido, una de las mayores idioteces que podría hacer sin poder evitarlo.

Lo sabía, y sin embargo todo a su alrededor le recordaba lo que quería olvidar.

Y lo recordaría hasta el día en el que el cielo dejara de existir, el sol tan parecido a sus ojos se apagase y los narcisos que le recordaban a su cabello desaparecieran.

¿En qué demonios pensaba?

Lo recordaría siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Bueno, creo que os habrá gustado, no os quejaréis. Okno XD. Se que escribo de pena.**

 **Re-chan, ¿quien sabe? Jejeje, tu mientras teoriza y yo ya te ire diciendo si o no n.n**

 **Fiz-chan, en Wattpad hubo alguien que puede responder a tu pregunta 7u7. Okno spoliers. Y aparecer aparece ¿?**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir. Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Nunca más**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Atún... ¡Atún! —el grito de su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos, y levantó la vista del plato para mirarle con curiosidad—. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas tanto? ¡Estás en las nubes!

—No pienso en nada, solo tengo... sueño —se excusó con la mayor naturalidad posible, tomando un poco de su vaso de agua.

—Pues parece que tienes sueño todos los días, porque siempre estás en tu mundo —se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque es normal, porque no duermes.

—Ya hemos discutido eso... —suspiró—. No puedo dormir sabiendo que hay alguien invisible rondando por aquí...

Le había dado una mala excusa, diciendo que últimamente tenía un extraño insomnio por las noches debido al "fantasma". Una mentira más de las muchas que ya le había soltado, se dijo con cierta amargura.

Pero estaban a mano, ¿verdad?

—Pues sea quien sea debes imaginarte que es una chica muy guapa —comentó tras un silencio que había preocupado al menor—. ¿Por qué si no te sonrojarías?

—¿Sonrojarme? —se sorprendió.

—Sí, pareces un tonto enamorado —sonrió—. Suspiras, miras la hora a cada rato y te pones como un tomate cuando piensas en sabe Dios quién, incluso cuando miras un simple café te pones en fase soñadora.

—¡N-no hago todo eso! —se ruborizó, levantándose de su silla mientras golpeaba la mesa con las dos manos, azorado.

—Claro, como tú digas —se burló—. Dime, ¿quién es? Pareces llevarte bien con los hermanos de Daemon... ¿Es esa chica tímida? Porque si es el otro que tiene pinta de sádico, déjame decirte que no...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Somos amigos! —interrumpió—. ¡No me gusta nadie! —añadió al ver las intenciones de seguir hablando.

—Eso lo tendrá que decir un experto —comentó divertido.

—¿Experto? —repitió con un parpadeo, sorprendido.

—Si dejaras de pensar en tu amor, lo sabrías —picó—. Tienes revisión médica, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Ya han pasado seis meses? —dijo sin pensar. La última vez que se hizo la revisión fue una semana antes de su escape, ¿en serio había pasado medio año de eso?

—Sí, el tiempo corre deprisa... —centró su atención en el rubio ante su tono melancólico, con la mirada fija en el vacio.

Era una expresión que no le había visto antes, pues siempre solía ser alegre o molesta, en pocos casos enfadada y menos nostálgica.

Le llamó varias veces, pero seguía perdido en su mundo, como si aquella frase hubiera sido el desencadenante del comienzo de una ensoñación. Tuvo que pasarle la mano frente a su rostro repetidas veces para que reaccionara.

—¿Ahora quién es el que está en su mundo? —sonrió, y recibió un golpe por su comentario. Se quejó, pero en realidad no le dolió—. Supongo que a las siete, ¿no? —recibió un asentimiento—. Aun sigo preguntándome por qué me tengo que hacer la dichosa revisión cada seis meses si siempre me dice lo mismo.

—Es por... —empezó, pero el castaño interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es por asegurarse —completó—. Pero podría ser cada año, no sé.

—Deja de quejarte, tampoco es para tanto —rió, aunque el menor se percató del extraño sonido de su risa, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de otra cosa.

Esas palabras las decía siempre que se quejaba de sus revisiones tan repetidas a su parecer, se sabía el guión de memoria. ¿Por qué nunca antes le había parecido tan preparado como ahora?

Miró con atención los ojos de su hermano mayor, y adivinó en ellos mucho más de lo que había visto en toda su vida. Esos meses había estado evitando en la medida de lo posible la compañía del mayor, más que nada porque tenía cierto miedo a que se enterase de sus salidas nocturnas, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad para mirarle como lo estaba haciendo.

De hecho, esa era su conversación más larga desde que descubriera que el rubio le ocultaba cosas, y aunque este tratara de hablarle, siempre respondía con evasivas o cortas afirmaciones.

Ahora, viéndole, notaba que esos ojos decían _menos_ de lo que su portador sabía. Siempre había tenido la certeza de que, al mirarle, sabía que estaba pasando por su mente. Esa creencia había ido desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y descubría cosas.

Aunque no había hecho grandes avances. Sus sueños seguían siendo una nebulosa de recuerdos que, por mucho que tratara de aclarar, solamente lograba un dolor de cabeza insoportable. A veces, incluso conseguía un dolor de pecho, pero esto era cuando hacía demasiado esfuerzo físico y algo normal, según su propia teoría.

—¿Lo ves? Ya vuelves a estar en tu mundo rosa —sintió una leve sacudida que le sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Vio que su hermano se había levantado y le agitaba los hombros para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

—Déjame —infló las mejillas, haciendo reír al otro. Contrario a lo que anteriormente pensó, esta vez su risa era como siempre.

Quizá solo eran imaginaciones suyas...

—Te lo recordaré más tarde, si sigues aquí y no en las nubes, claro —bromeó, sacándole una expresión de molestia que logró aumentar su diversión—. No intentes parecer enfadado, te da un aire adorable —aconsejó, pellizcándole las mejillas.

—¡Suelta! —hizo aspavientos para que le dejara, y se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que actuó ante una de sus brazadas, cogiéndole con rapidez e inmovilizándole.

Sin embargo, el agarre casi lograba doblarle el brazo y le sacó un grito.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el mayor y le soltó ni bien le escuchó.

Tsuna se refregó su extremidad con dolor, mirándole con extrañeza. Sabía que había sido por accidente, pero nunca pensó que fuera _tan fuerte._

Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a varios y diversos agarres y golpes que podría decirse que se lo esperaba todo. Sin embargo, tal y como le sujetó su hermano, parecía una llave de algún arte marcial de la que era imposible liberarse.

Y menos mal que sólo había sido un reflejo en medio de un juego, porque si llegaban a estar en una pelea, ni se quería imaginar cómo hubiera quedado su brazo.

Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en eso una vez ya en su habitación, preparándose para otra de sus salidas. Volverían antes de su cita médica —el doctor suele ir a su casa— asi que no habría problema.

Se preguntó cuánto _conocía_ de su hermano. Vivían en el mismo techo, había estado presente en su vida desde que pudiera recordar, pero iba descubriendo cada cosa, cada detalle que, aunque pudiera parecer insignificante, abría un mundo de diferencia en el que ya no reconocía a su querido hermano mayor.

Miró la fotografía que tenía en la mesilla de noche, eran ellos junto a sus padres. Había perdido la memoria a los dos meses de cumplir diez años, pero extrañamente fueron solo algunos recuerdos.

Por ejemplo, cuando despertó, Ieyasu le parecía un completo desconocido. Recordaba el miedo que le tenía en ese momento, y no quiso ni que le tocara, negando que tuviera un hermano. De hecho, no lo recordaba.

Pero cuando le enseñaron una fotografía de sus padres, sí supo quienes eran. Esto desconcertó también al rubio, pero el doctor lo aclaró diciendo que era una pérdida de memoria selectiva. Había borrado todo lo relacionado con su hermano por alguna razón que desconocía.

Pudo recuperar sus recuerdos cuando aceptó que no estaba siendo engañado y siendo ayudado. Tardó un año en hacerlo —y por lo visto parecía que no había recordado todo—. Hubiera recuperado la memoria antes si hubiera confiado en lo que le decía su hermano.

Porque aceptarlo era una cosa y el confiar otra totalmente diferente.

Aún podía ver el rostro de Ieyasu en esa época ante su desconfianza, una mezcla entre dolor, tristeza, resignación y aceptación, como si fuera el culpable de su situación.

¿Lo era? Empezaba a dudar ya de todas sus convicciones.

Sin embargo, o bien no era probable o estaba muy arrepentido. De hecho, se pasó cinco meses por lo menos llorando cada noche en su habitación. Él creía que no se daba cuenta, pero podía escuchar los llantos aún cuando se tapaba los oídos con veinte almohadas.

Sentía lástima aunque en ese momento le pareciera un total desconocido, y a veces, cuando el llanto al fin se acallaba, se metía silenciosamente en su habitación y le abrazaba.

Solía quedarse dormido ahí, y con el tiempo iba incrementando la seguridad y confort que le proporcionaba, sintiendo que aquel lugar era una muralla contra los miedos y las pesadillas que a veces solía tener. Su hermano le había dicho que hacía lo mismo cuando era más pequeño, y algunos fragmentos de aquellas veces habían regresado a su memoria.

—Ahora no es tan fácil —murmuró para sí, una vez ya en el vehículo que les llevaría a la mansión de una prestigiosa familia interesada en formar relaciones con la suya.

Claro que lo malo era que había que ir de etiqueta, y parecía un pingüino. Nunca le habían gustado los trajes formales, y a su hermano tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia.

—Esto es una total molestia —el rubio se removió por enésima vez en su asiento, incómodo—. No sobreviviré así mucho tiempo.

—Yo aún me pregunto por qué tengo que acompañarte —el saber que tenía que usar esmoquin hizo que toda la idea de ir con él se desvaneciera como el humo, pero fue obligado.

—Por dos razones —respondió—. La primera, es porque tienen interés en conocerte —el menor resopló—. La otra es porque era la única manera de que estuvieras en el mismo lugar que yo sin que tengas posibilidad de huir con lo que te voy a decir ahora.

—¿Qué me tienes que decir? —apartó su mirada amarronada de la ventana para ver a su hermano, quien tenía un gesto serio. Eso era el indicio de que se trataba de algo importante.

—Me he cansado de que estés todo el día intentando evitarme —declaró, y Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. No lo niegues, nuestra mayor conversación desde hace seis meses fue la de tu amorcito, además de que me he dado cuenta de que pareces ser más fuerte que hacía medio año —interrumpió cualquier excusa que pudiera decir—. Y tan solo aceptas ir conmigo a alguna parte cuando te digo que voy a visitar a Daemon —claro, porque Mukuro y Chrome podían aconsejarle para poder fingir ante él en caso de que hiciera alguna pregunta que pudiera meterle en un lío—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?

—Nada, son... —intentó, pero en mayor volvió a interrumpir.

—No me digas que son imaginaciones mías, porque sé que no —afirmó, asombrando cada vez más al menor—. Y no quiero más excusas, evasiones o mentiras.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —cuestionó con nerviosismo.

—Oh, ¿de qué estoy hablando? —imitó con molestia—. No te hagas el tonto, sabes _perfectamente_ de qué estoy hablando.

—De verdad que... —era inútil, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigía el contrario, el seguir fingiendo.

—Deja de mentir, una cosa es que me lo quiera creer y otra muy distinta es que me lo crea —sus palabras no dejaban de sorprender al castaño, quien no sabía dónde meterse.

Ieyasu había sido muy inteligente al sacar el tema en un vehículo que no se detendría hasta llegar a su destino, veinte minutos después, y saltar con el coche en marcha no era una opción. No tenía a dónde huir.

—¿Pero cómo...? —se sentía algo tonto al poder solamente pronunciar unas pocas frases enteras en aquel interrogatorio que estaba destinado a perder con toda posibilidad por el factor sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sé? —preguntó con ironía, completando la oración que acababa de interrumpir—. Vamos, ¿quién crees que te cambiaba los pañales? Te conozco desde que naciste, sé cuándo mientes.

—¿Y por qué...?

—Si no te he dicho nada hasta ahora, es porque quise pensar en que no tenías razones para mentirme —explicó, sabiendo su duda de antemano—. Pero me he cansado, y ahora quiero la verdad, empezando por lo que haces cada noche en vez de dormir.

Tsuna veía cada vez más oscuro el librarse de aquella encerrona, el rubio jugaba con ventaja. Porque _tenía razón_ , él conocía toda su vida, todos sus gestos, sus expresiones. Sin embargo, el castaño recién empezaba a realmente saber quién era su hermano mayor, después de quince años.

 _«Piensas demasiado, y tartamudeas cuando estás presionado. Lo que debes hacer es parecer seguro de ti mismo, de tus palabras y buscar evasivas con sentido que no sean obvias para desviar el tema. Así ganarás cualquier batalla verbal. ¿Lo comprendes, Dame-Tsuna?»_

Eso era lo que Reborn le había dicho cuando se puso en su plan "profesor de la vida" hacia un par de semanas. Muy bien, ¿cómo se hacía eso delante de su hermano?

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? —si salía bien, estaría agradecido al azabache de por vida.

—Quiero saberlo —afirmó, aunque detectó un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Eso era bueno.

—Tal vez no te guste la respuesta —esbozó una sonrisa burlona, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano derecha, su codo apoyado en su pierna entrecruzada.

—Te llevo cuatro años de ventaja, pero si quieres jugar a eso, jugaremos —todo rastro de asombro o duda desapareció del rubio, con una cara de póker perfecta. Una expresión indescifrable y unos ojos fríos como el hielo que hacían temblar a cualquiera.

Eso hizo titubear al castaño, no se esperaba que su hermano pudiera ser tan bueno en ese ámbito, ¿dónde había aprendido? ¿Qué más _desconocía_ de él?

—¿A qué te refieres con jugar? —si se ponía nervioso, perdería aquella guerra no declarada.

—¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo? —todas sus palabras parecían pensadas al milímetro, y el pensarlas le tomaba cinco segundos. ¿Cómo lo hacía?—. Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que no sabes, sigues siendo un niño.

Era endemoniadamente bueno, sabía dónde tocar para hacerle sentir inferior. Estaba al menos a la altura de Reborn, y eso era ya decir demasiado. Y solo llevaba un par de oraciones...

La pregunta se hizo presente de nuevo en su mente, ¿dónde había aprendido?

—Si no lo sé, es porque tú no me has dejado aprender —le iba a demostrar lo que era tener de tutor al sádico asesino.

—No sabes nada —adiós a toda la calma que intentaba mantener, eso era demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Te refieres a los recuerdos que _no_ me contaste? ¿O quizá a que no sé quién eres _tú_? —podía ser muy hiriente cuando hablaba enfadado, y lo sabía.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —no, no le conocía. Su hermano mayor, el verdadero, nunca mentiría con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta naturalidad.

—¡Deja de fingir! Me acusas de que te he estado mintiendo, ¡pero tú también! —explotó finalmente—. ¡No puedes exigirme algo que tú no me das!

—No lo entiendes, es diferente —aquella calma le ponía de los nervios, ¿qué sucedía con aquel tono tan neutro? ¡Quería que dijese algo, que se enfadase! ¡Quería que no pasase como si tuviera cinco años!

—¿En qué es diferente? ¿En que eres mayor? ¿Es que tienes algún derecho por eso? ¡Dímelo, porque yo no veo la diferencia! —sentía un nudo en la garganta, que se deshacía mediante iba soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Escúchame bien, porque no pienso volvertelo a repetir —estaba empezando a odiar seriamente la faceta de impasibilidad que tenía su rostro—. No es que no quiera contártelo, es que no puedo. Y será mejor para ti si dejas de... hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo cada día.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que deje algo que ni siquiera sabes _qué_ es? —apretó los puños. No, no debía llorar, no delante de ese desconocido con el aspecto de su hermano—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Y no pienso dejarlo, me da igual como te pongas!

—Si por una sola vez dejaras de ser tan terco... —cerró momentáneamente los ojos, quizá intentando mantener la calma tan exasperante que portaba—. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo acerca de esto, tan solo quiero que me digas qué haces cada noche.

—¡Si tan listo eres, averígualo! ¿Cómo quieres que te sea sincero cuando tú no lo eres conmigo? —reclamó—. ¡Quiero la verdad! ¡Y no pienso parar hasta saberla!

—Es peligroso, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso? —si no hubiera sido por el cinturón, se habría abalanzado encima del rubio. Y ganas no le faltaban.

—¿Y sabes tú lo que significa "me da igual"? Ya que no piensas decírmelo tú, lo descubriré yo —reafirmó—. Y también pienso averiguar qué tiene que ver contigo.

—¡Escúchame de una vez, Tsunayoshi! —finalmente exclamó, con un gélido tono que hizo estremecer al castaño de pies a cabeza—. ¡Si recuerdas, morirás! ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? ¡No pienso dejarte morir!

—¿Morir...? ¿De qué... estás hablando...? —toda la furia se había apagado ante esas palabras, y sintió un dolor de cabeza junto al resonante latido de su corazón, el cual parecía querer salirse dolorosamente de su pecho.

Una voz sonó en su mente, como sacada de sus recuerdos, pero sin el como.

 _«No pienso dejarte morir»_

Puso una mano encima de su frente y la otra en su pecho, agarrando la tela con fuerza mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento.

Las voces entremezcladas de sus sueños habían vuelto, y al cerrar los ojos veía aquellos borrones de colores indescifrables.

—¡Maldición! —muy mal aspecto debía tener, pues vio con sus orbes entrecerrados el preocupado rostro de su hermano.

Sintió que le desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y le rodeaba en un cálido abrazo, algo tembloroso. Escuchó como ordenaba dar media vuelta antes de acariciar su cabello y disculparse con él.

—Perdóname... —decía, abrazándole más fuerte, como si temiera que desapareciese de un momento a otro—. No debí haberte dicho esto... Sabía que pasaría algo así... Perdóname, hermanito, tú no tenías la culpa de lo que pasó...

Sonrió. Ese _sí_ era su hermano. En que le abrazaba tan cálidamente y le tranquilizaba, le transmitía paz y armonía con sus palabras y le hacía sentir bien, seguro. Aún le seguía doliendo todo, pero estaba feliz.

—Hermano... —los orbes caramelo del mayor conectaron con los suyos ante su llamado, y podría jurar que estaban con lágrimas si no fuera porque no podía abrir demasiado los ojos debido al dolor—. Te quiero...

—Tonto, te vas a poner bien, no hagas que piense que vas a morir —le reprochó, abrazándole de nuevo—. Nunca más permitiré algo así... Nunca más.

 _«¿Nunca más? Ya había pasado algo así antes, ¿verdad?»_

Con ese pensamiento rondando en su mente, cayó ante la paz que su hermano le transmitía, quedando profundamente dormido.

Pero, como siempre sucedía desde hacia seis meses, no tuvo un sueño pacífico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut lectores!**

 **Jejejeje, actualización rápida por una apuesta, alabadme.**

 **Respondo a vuestros comentarios 7u7**

 **Fiz-chan, ya lo sabrás, ya. Y bueno, la verdad es que... Bueno, no spoiler. Y en cuanto a la relación que puse, pueees interpreta como tu desees 7u7**

 **Re-chan, jumm, me gusta, me gusta. Tiene algunos huecos, le faltan costillas que ya averiguaras pero esta bastante bien jeje. Soy un poco demasiado cruel con los personajes no? XD**

 **Dai-chan, lo tengo todos igual, aqui y en Wattpad XD**

 **Yi-chan, jajajaja, pues me alegro XD. Y pronto, prooonto. Pacienciaaa. xD**

 **Mel-chan, jajaja, sabes que os gusta la intriga 7u7**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Comentario/voto? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Telón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente lo veía todo como una tercera persona. La noche todavía estaba instalada en la ciudad, era por la madrugada, y observaba a su versión pequeña de unos diez años correr tras su hermano, más joven también, ¿catorce, quince tal vez? Teniendo en cuenta de que el mayor cumplía en enero, y no sabía exactamente la fecha de aquel recuerdo, no lo tenía del todo claro._

 _Empezó a seguirle, pero el pequeño Tsuna perdió al rubio por unos momentos debido a un tropezón con uno de los charcos de lluvia. Fueron unos instantes en los que se puso de los nervios, empezando a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que unos gritos lo alertaron._

 _Era la voz de Ieyasu, no había duda._

 _—¡Eso es mentira! ¡No puede ser verdad! —exclamaba, y siguiendo el sonido se dieron cuenta de que tan solo estaban dos callejones más allá de su posición._

 _Parecía hablar con alguien que no estaba tan alterado como el rubio, pues no lograban escucharlo hasta que llegaron._

 _La escena que vieron ambos castaños, asomando tímidamente la cabeza, no era precisamente la mejor. Unos hombres con la cara totalmente cubierta, al menos seis, apuntaban a su hermano con armas de fuego. Este no parecía inmutarse, y de espaldas a ellos discutía con el que parecía ser el líder, el único que dejaba su rostro al descubierto._

 _—Tú lo acabas de ver —parecía disfrutar con la expresión de sufrimiento que el chico debía tener._

 _—No es cierto... Nunca lo haría... —se derrumbó en el suelo, derrotado más por las palabras que por los golpes que tenía. Parecía herido, pero más lo estaban quienes le atacaron. Seguramente se habría defendido hasta ese momento en el que sus fuerzas parecían haberle abandonado._

 _—Es una lástima, pero tienes que darnos lo que queremos —anunció sin rastro de conmoción en aquella rasposa voz—. O morirás aquí mismo._

 _—Me da igual. Me harás un favor... —¿se estaba rindiendo? ¡No podía hacer eso!_

 _—¡Hermano! —el pequeño Tsuna parecía haber pensado lo mismo, y salió a intentar salvar al rubio, colándose en el círculo que le rodeaba sin pensarlo mucho—. ¡Levanta! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y frío! ¡Quiero ir a casa!_

 _—¡Tsuna! —se incorporó como un resorte al escucharle, y dando media vuelta fue directamente a cogerle en brazos, escapándose de aquel redondel tan peligroso._

 _Sin embargo, tuvo un error. En un callejón sin salida, ponerse en el lado que cortaba la pared teniendo en frente seis hombres armados tapando su única vía de escape era dar lugar a una situación bastante mala._

 _—Este niño debe ser alguien importante para ti —vio como Ieyasu abrazaba fuertemente a su versión más pequeña, y miraba con rabia al hombre._

 _—Él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, ni siquiera debería estar aquí —aclaró, pero al tipo poco parecía importarle._

 _—Bien, ya que te da igual morir tú, decide —apuntó a la cabeza del menor de los hermanos—. La vida del niño o el dinero._

 _—¡Ya te he dicho que no lo tengo! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? —dejó al pequeño en el suelo, quien ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Algo normal debido a la situación en la que estaban._

 _—Pues creo que puedes despedirte del pequeñín —sonó la desactivación del seguro de la pistola, y en un rápido movimiento el rubio se puso a forma de escudo delante del pequeño, quien lloraba a mares sentado en el suelo y pedía que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en la seguridad de su habitación._

 _—Tranquilo, hermanito —habló con decisión, sin mirarle—. No pienso dejarte morir._

 _Y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad, con el último sonido de la bala saliendo del cañón que apuntaba directamente al castaño.»_

Sintió que alguien le arropaba con gentileza y le tocaba la frente, pasando a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad. Era un tacto tan agradable que le hacía no querer abrir los ojos.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —era la voz de su hermano, no había duda—. Parece que tiene un mal sueño...

—Por supuesto, pero tiene que evitar las emociones demasiado fuertes —aconsejó quien reconoció como el médico—. Sus recuerdos parecen alterarle demasiado, y es malo para su salud.

—Es mi culpa, discutimos y parece que dije algo que le hizo recordar —suspiró—. Y no sé cómo decirle que lo deje de hacer sin contarle eso...

—Es tu decisión, muchacho, pero depende de cómo se lo tome puede afectarle o no —comentó—. Creo que deberías esperar unos años más, aún es muy joven y sería una gran impresión para él. No es fácil para nadie, de hecho.

—Lo entiendo, pero... —su rostro fue acariciado por la suave mano de su hermano, con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro—. Se enterará más temprano que tarde, lo presiento...

—Como he dicho, es tu decisión —reafirmó el doctor—. Te dejaré las pastillas para que se las des como siempre —¿pastillas? Él no tomaba ningún medicamento—. Lo siento, no hay nada más que pueda hacer —dijo con pena—. Es una lástima.

—No se preocupe, es culpa mía después de todo... —murmuró, seguramente con una sonrisa triste que Tsuna no podía ver al no abrir los ojos.

Presentía que, si lo hacía, la conversación se cortaría y quería enterarse de lo que sucedía pese a las duras advertencias de su hermano mayor.

—Eres un buen hermano, no lo dudes —consoló el médico—. Ten una buena tarde.

—Gracias, igualmente —escuchó la puerta cerrarse junto al suspiro de Ieyasu—. ¿Buen hermano? —de sus labios salió una irónica y amarga carcajada—. No lo soy, un buen hermano no te habría hecho esto, atún... —volvió a acariciar su cabello, y notó un líquido deslizarse por su rostro, ¿agua? ¿Estaba su hermano llorando?—. Perdóname, no pude salvarte y además me enfado contigo cuando no es tu culpa...

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Salvarle? ¡Pero si estaba vivo!

Escuchó como se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos, ¿iría a la puerta? ¿Al balcón?

—Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido, o me hubiera dado cuenta antes... —hablaba consigo mismo, y el sonido de un golpe contra un cristal resonó en la estancia. Seguramente habría golpeado la puerta de cristal que separaba la habitación de la terraza—. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota para creerle, nada de esto estaría pasando.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero debía detenerlo antes de que rompiera algo y se hiciera daño.

—¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien? —se decidió a abrir los ojos, confuso y contrariado. El aludido volteó y pudo ver que, como había pensado anteriormente, el mayor estaba llorando.

—¡Atún! ¡Has despertado! —se limpió en un movimiento veloz las lágrimas con la manga de su traje, importándole poco que se mojase—. Estoy bien, solo es que me ha entrado algo en los ojos.

Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que más bien era nerviosa.

—¿Seguro? —el rubio asintió, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Sabía que no era verdad, pero después de la discusión que habían tenido y viendo la tristeza del mayor, no quería seguir en ese hilo—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la reunión?

—Dije que surgió un imprevisto en el viaje y que tendría que ser otro día —explicó—. Pero más te vale no levantarte de esa cama, estás mal, ¿entendido?

¿Estaba de broma? ¡No soportaría estar ahí toda la noche!

El salir cada noche se había convertido en su rutina, en una especie de liberación de aquel lugar que cada día se le antojaba más estrecho comparado con la amplitud de la ciudad. ¡No pensaba renunciar a su único momento de diversión!

Y además, era la única vez en el día que podía verle.

—Está bien —dio media vuelta en su cama para que no pudiera ver su expresión, se daría cuenta de que mentía.

—Bien, te traeré un té para que te sientas mejor —caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, gracias —eso pareció dejarle conforme, y en objeto se cerró tras su salida.

Sonrió levemente ante su actuación, pero no duró demasiado su alegría. De nuevo, le había mentido, incluso cuando le había visto llorando.

Puede que no fuera la clase de hermano mayor que había pensado pero... ¿cómo se atrevía a criticarle cuando él mismo era tan miserable?

Era el peor hermano menor del mundo, y lo sabía.

 **.**

Sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos ante la escena que tenía en frente. Solo esos dos podían alegrar un día tan lamentable como el que había tenido.

—Hayato, Takeshi, dejad de pelearos... —intervino en la disputa por una tontería irrelevante—. Los dos sois mis amigos, por igual.

—Si usted lo dice... —refunfuñó el de pelo plateado, dejando de discutir con el beisbolista, aunque este mantenía una sonrisa tranquila.

—Es lo que intentaba explicarle —respondió sin perder su alegría.

La mayoría de las peleas la solía empezar el de ojos verdes por cualquier cosa, y el otro solamente respondía con pasividad. Tsuna al principio pensaba que no se llevaban ni con cola, pero pronto descubrió que se trataba de lo opuesto.

Pelear a cada rato era su manera de decir que eran buenos amigos —y quizá algo más—. Aunque era una amistad que se remontaba años atrás, cuando sus dos hermanos se conocieron. Según le contaron los propios mayores —a quienes conocía debido a que acompañaron a Hayato y Takeshi hacia dos meses, y se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo—, ambos se encontraron en uno de los conciertos que dio Ugetsu —hermano del beisbolista— en el auditorio y al cual G —hermano de Hayato— asistió.

No se llevaron muy bien al principio, pero extrañamente siguieron encontrándose y siendo amigos, aunque fueran el reflejo de los menores, porque su relación era a base de discutir.

G y Hayato eran hijos de comerciantes y una economía media, y solían ayudar cuando podían a los más desfavorecidos, aunque ni el flautista ni el beisbolista les pidieron nunca ayuda alguna. Evitaban hacerlo en la medida de lo posible, pues si podían conseguirlo, se lo trabajaban.

Pese a todo, los otros dos, tercos como ellos solos, siempre intentaban darles algo indirectamente y con una expresión molesta.

—Es muy parecido... —escuchó murmurar al pelirrojo hermano de Hayato tras suya, y supo que debía hablarle a Ugetsu.

—Tienes razón, pero no puede ser él, ya lo hemos hablado —respondió con total tranquilidad—. Giotto está muerto... Y lo sabes...

—No me lo recuerdes...

Respiró profundamente. Otra vez ese nombre, ¿quién demonios era? Alaude también le había confundido con él.

No quiso preguntar para no herirles más, se notaba que le extrañaban y no iba a dar más en la herida. Preguntó a Hayato, Takeshi y Kyoya —con quien se llevaba extrañamente bien— por si tenían conocimiento alguno de quién era, pero los tres negaron saberlo.

Kyoya solo le dijo que recordaba una época en la que su hermano mayor —sí, descubrió que Alaude era su hermano, aunque ya lo sospechaba— se notaba feliz, y eso era raro en él.

Sin embargo, un buen día vino sin aquella felicidad y se encerró en sí mismo más de lo habitual. Cuando le preguntó, tan sólo dijo que había perdido a una persona importante, y no agregó más detalles.

Hayato y Takeshi coincidían en que sus hermanos tuvieron una época de tristeza en la que afirmaron haber perdido a un buen amigo, solo que no le habían llegado a conocer.

¿Quién sería?

—Dame-Tsuna —salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de Reborn, y volteó para mirarle. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando los dos pares de hermanos habían vuelto a discutir—. Ven aquí.

Repentinamente, fue tomado por el brazo y arrastrado a un callejón no muy lejano al parque donde se encontraban, pero sin duda un lugar más silencioso.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente al encontrarse a solas, con una pared por detrás y el asesino acorralándole entre ella y su cuerpo, mirándole fijamente en un lugar ajeno a las miradas de otras personas. No tenía precisamente miedo, como sería de esperar, pero un ligero temblor le recorría al darse cuenta de la situación.

Y es que desde hacía tiempo que notaba que su actitud era diferente cuando estaba con Reborn. Era más torpe y tartamudeaba más de lo habitual, y pese a que ya se sabía el camino de ida y vuelta, no lo había dicho por el simple hecho de que quería estar junto a él todo lo que su tiempo le permitiera.

Y lo peor era que, con su comportamiento habitualmente sarcástico y burlón, hacía comentarios referidos a él que, pese a saber que eran con ironía, acababa por creerlos. Esto solía provocar demasiados malentendidos avergonzantes.

Aunque lo que tampoco era normal era quedarse mirándole —de manera totalmente involuntaria— más tiempo de lo requerido cuando pensaba que el azabache no se daba cuenta —había descubierto que no era cierto, siempre se enteraba—. Como decía su hermano, estaba en las nubes.

Su hermano...

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás raro —preguntó el azabache, y Tsuna desvió la mirada al suelo. Estaba claro que lo notaría, siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Yo... —el tacto del contrario interrumpió cualquier cosa que quisiera decir. Su rostro fue levantado, obligado a mirar al mayor aunque no quisiera.

—No mientas, lo sabré —aclaró, y el castaño esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Discutí con mi hermano, una discusión real —especificó. Antes había tenido pequeños encuentros con el rubio, pero sin importancia—. Le grité incluso, nunca pensé hablarle así... Y no me siento orgulloso de eso —se apenó—. Además, le volví a mentir cuando le vi llorando, y él se preocupó por mí. Y yo... —las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, imparables—. Yo...

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el azabache interrumpió. No había dicho nada, pero en ese momento las palabras eran irrelevantes, no tendrían sentido. Todo lo que quería transmitir no se podía pronunciar con las reglas de un lenguaje hablado, no aparecía en ningún diccionario.

En ese momento, un beso era el mejor consuelo. Decía más que cualquier sonido y hacía que su mente quedase en blanco, olvidando todo cuanto le afligía.

Afirmar que no le sorprendió seguramente fuera la mayor mentira que hubiera podido soltar, y definitivamente la menos creíble. Tal era su impresión que podía asegurar que el corazón pronto se agotaría de la rapidez con la que latía, y hasta hubiera podido sentir dolor si no fuera porque toda su atención se centraba en el contacto, al que correspondió como pudo una vez se recuperó del asombro inicial.

Si tuviera que definir lo que sintió en ese momento, seguramente no pudiera hacerlo. Había leído que el primer beso era como tomar un terrón de azúcar, pero a él no se lo pareció. El sabor a menta y café junto al gusto salubre que añadían sus lágrimas, hacían que fuera de todo menos dulce, pero sinceramente, no le importaba.

En ese momento se centró en rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos mientras este le apegaba más para sí, tomándole de la cintura.

Hubieran seguido así eternamente, si no hubiera sido por la reclamación de oxígeno por parte de sus pulmones, por lo cual se vieron obligados a separarse en total contra de su voluntad.

Se miraron a los ojos aún en la ensoñación en las que el repentino beso les había sumido, y el castaño vio en los orbes oscuros del mayor mucho más que hacía unos momentos.

Quiso hablar, decir algo. Quiso abrazarle, gritar de alegría, besarle nuevamente... Quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera realizar un movimiento, sintió una presencia que no debería estar ahí.

Reborn también pareció percatarse, y velozmente se puso en posición defensiva, haciendo que el castaño quedara detrás suya.

—Sal de ahí —ordenó el azabache, mirando a la aparente nada. Ambos sabían que sí había alguien ahí, podían sentirlo.

Unos pasos se escucharon, señalizando que el individuo en cuestión había accedido a la exigencia. Tsuna sintió que un escalofrío le recorría, como si fuera un mal presentimiento que le advertía de que no iba a suceder nada bueno.

 _¿Por qué acertaba siempre en las fatalidades?_

Una silueta recortada por la luz de las farolas se posicionó frente a ambos, con una capucha cubriendo sus facciones. Aún así, el castaño pudo reconocer al joven que se presentaba delante suya, y jamás deseó tanto el estar equivocado.

—No puede ser... —murmuró. Sin embargo, el destino, el azar o el karma no parecía estar de su lado, y lo comprobó cuando dejó la persona en cuestión dejó al descubierto su rostro.

Cuando aquellos orbes color caramelo que tan bien conocía conectaron con los suyos, en una mirada que podría definirse entre seriedad, decepción y tristeza, Tsuna supo que ahí había acabado todo.

El telón de aquella improvisada obra finalmente había caído, y de la peor manera posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut lectores!**

 **Creo que no hace falta decir que hoy estoy de buen humor ne? XD**

 **Respondo a vuestros comentarios~**

 **Fiz-chan, quien sabe... ¿Mi crueldad irá a esos extremos...? Hmmmm...**

 **Re-chan, jajajaja, no es tan loca, te lo aseguro. Y bueno, quieeeen sabe. Puede que si, puede que no... Puede que lo sepamos, puede que no~.**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Reencuentros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?»_

Esa era la pregunta que el castaño se hacía mientras se ponía frente a su hermano en modo de escudo ante la amenaza del arma de Reborn. De esa manera podía evitar su mirada —aunque se le clavaba como un puñal en su espalda— y le defendía de una posible muerte.

Claramente, el azabache no sabía que el "intruso" era su hermano.

—¡No dispares! —pidió, sin moverse de su posición. Sabía que, si él se lo pedía, no lo haría. Al menos no mientras estuviese en medio.

Aunque no pudiera verlo, podía sentir la hostilidad que Ieyasu desprendía tras suya. Seguramente no estuviera para nada contento con él, pero parecía estarlo menos con Reborn. De un momento a otro, parecía que podrían hacerse reales las chispas entre ambos y se vería en medio de un fuego cruzado.

—¿Sabes quién es? —cuestionó, intrigado por su repentina defensa pero con un mensaje de _«apártate de ahí»_ oculto.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es mi hermano! —eso logró sorprender al azabache, quien pareció darse cuenta de la gran similitud entre él y el rubio. Bajó el arma, pero aún así no la enfundó, y siguió mirando con hostilidad a su hermano.

Sabía que Tsuna no mentía, se habría dado cuenta, pero aún así no se fiaba de las intenciones del rubio, quien pareció querer decir algo —quizá una amenaza hacia el asesino, tal vez una reprimenda al menor— antes de ser interrumpido.

Ante las exclamaciones del castaño, el pequeño grupo que se había quedado en el parque había regresado. No estaban demasiado lejos, y al oír los gritos de Tsuna, acudieron llamándoles para saber qué ocurría.

—¿¡Estáis bien?! —cuestionó Takeshi, llegando con su hermano y los otros dos al escenario. Rubio y castaño voltearon ante la cuestión.

—No puede ser... —el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Ieyasu, y el flautista no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Giotto! ¿De verdad eres tú? —el primero en reaccionar fue Ugetsu, quien se dirigió a abrazar al rubio con alegría.

—¡Idiota! ¡Pensé que de verdad estabas muerto! —exclamó G cuando salió de su estupor, dirigiéndose solo para golpear la cabeza del rubio mientras el azabache se separaba.

Posicionándose a su lado, Tsuna observó a los tres con curiosidad, al igual que el resto de presentes.

—Lo siento, chicos... —el castaño vio como su hermano se disculpaba con una sonrisa apenada—. No podía decirlo, es peligroso...

—¿ _Él_ lo sabe? —cuestionó el flautista.

—Como lo sepa y no haya dicho nada, me lo cargo —refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

—No, no lo sabe —la mirada del rubio se volvió dura, haciendo que los otros dos se miraran sorprendidos para luego devolver la vista a Ieyasu, ¿o era Giotto? ¿Por qué le llamaban así?

La cabeza del castaño era una total confusión.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y volteó para ver a Kyoya, quien seguramente había llegado al escuchar sus gritos. Había aprendido a descifrar el lenguaje de su mirada, y asintió al descubrir que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Un momento, si él estaba ahí, entonces...

Volvió a mirar al trío que conformaban los hermanos mayores de sus amigos y el suyo propio.

Como lo supuso, Alaude miraba con sorpresa al de orbes caramelo, quien estaba tan o más asombrado que el otro y un silencio se formó en el ambiente, como si alguien hubiera dado al botón de silenciar el mundo.

—Alaude... —el murmullo del rubio no se habría escuchado de no ser por la ausencia total de sonido que acababa ser roto.

Tsuna volvió a ver el cambio en la mirada de su hermano de la sorpresa a otra emoción totalmente diferente. ¿O debería decir emociones?

Sus ojos transmitían muchas cosas, pero resaltaban la ira y el dolor.

—Tsunayoshi, nos vamos —el llamado por su nombre completo le advirtió de que no daba lugar a rebatir. Seguía mirando al hermano de Kyoya pese a que le estaba hablando a él—. Hablaremos de lo... sucedido en casa.

—Yo... —miró a Reborn, quien dudaba entre si evitar que se lo llevara o dejarle ir. Era su hermano de quien hablaban, y el azabache sabía lo mucho que le apreciaba.

Quiso decirle algo, que volvería cuando le explicara la situación a Ieyasu, que intentaría convencerle para que no le encerrara de por vida, pero no pudo hacer nada.

En un segundo, el castaño se vio corriendo por la calle con la mano agarrada por su hermano, quien se movía velozmente, casi no podía seguirle el paso. Le llamaba a gritos, pero este parecía hacerle caso omiso.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a replicar, o a despedirse! ¿Qué demonios sucedía con aquella carrera que se estaban pegando?

—¡Escúchame! ¡¿De qué huyes?! —explotó al fin, exigiendo una explicación—. ¡No me has dejado ni explicarte ni despedirme!

—¿Qué querías? ¿Darle un beso de despedida? —ironizó, y el menor se sonrojó—. Suficiente tuve con lo que vi, gracias.

—Yo... —empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Podrías callarte? Así nos encontrará rápido —dijo, girando en una esquina. El castaño le oyó maldecir por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que era una calle cortada—. Parece que no lo recuerdo tan bien como creía.

Para cuando quisieron dar media vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde. Y entonces fue cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta de qué quería evitar su hermano.

—Hasta que al fin paras —habló Alaude, con su expresión seria habitual. El castaño quedó rezagado tras Ieyasu, quien se puso por delante al soltarle la mano en modo defensivo.

—Déjanos pasar —ordenó, y el menor jamás pensó que su hermano tuviera un tono tan gélido en su voz. Y menos que tuviera la valía de hablarle así a alguien tan temible como lo era el rubio platino que tenían en frente.

Aunque había muchas cosas que él no sabía, así que podría decirse que no debía sorprenderse.

—Lo haré, cuando respondas a todo lo que quiero saber —el castaño no podría ver el rostro de su hermano mayor, pero al ver la tensión de su cuerpo, supo que no debía estar ni medio contento.

—No tengo nada que decirte —replicó, dando unos pasos en su dirección. Tsuna no sabía si ayudarle, si decirle que dejara de tentar a su suerte o si moverse.

—¿Cuándo me ha importado eso? —esquivó un rápido golpe que Ieyasu había intentado asestar con el brazo derecho, cogiendo este y el izquierdo también, ante un nuevo intento de golpe.

Le inmovilizó en un segundo, sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza por delante del menor de los rubios.

—¿Me vas a responder ahora? —preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, pero el castaño pudo detectar varias emociones en sus habituales orbes fríos.

—Más quisieras —respondió con enfado—. Suéltame.

—No —se negó—. Estaremos así hasta que decidas responder. Sabes que puedo pasarme aquí toda la noche.

Si Tsuna entendía poco, Alaude menos. Y no era de extrañar, pues cuando se había hecho medianamente a la idea de que el chico frente a él jamás regresaría, este lo hacía. Irrumpía en su vida casi seis años después, como un fantasma, y encima le miraba con total rabia en esos ojos que antes solo le dedicaban miradas amables.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

—¿Qué se supone que quieres saber? —arqueó una ceja ante su actitud molesta. Sabía que, de no ser por el menor que se encontraba a unos pocos metros, hubiera seguido pataleando contra él.

Podía llegar a ser muy testarudo.

—Primero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo? —era lo esencial. ¿Qué había pasado por esa cabeza para no decir nada, ni siquiera a él?

No, la pregunta era por qué no se lo había dicho a él.

—¿Acaso te importaba? —espetó con rabia.

—¿Por qué crees que no me importaba? —rebatió.

—¿Tú por qué crees? —esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —cuestionó ante su alusión.

—¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita! —intentó desasirse nuevamente de su agarre, sin éxito.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando —reforzó su inmovilización ante el constante movimiento que hacía el menor para resisitirse.

Se dio cuenta de los cambios que había en su antiguo amigo, al que había llegado a considerar algo más. Su rostro estaba menos redondeado, dándole un aire ligeramente más maduro y también era más alto, pese a que seguía midiendo menos que él, y su cabello rubio estaba algo más largo de lo que recordaba.

Por lo demás, seguía igual. Excluyendo, claro, esa rabia y ¿dolor? que se adivinaba en sus orbes caramelo.

—No me hagas volver a recordarlo. Eso forma parte del pasado —dijo afligido, su tono ligeramente roto. ¿Iba a llorar?—. Y tú también eres el pasado, asi que déjame en paz.

—Lo haré cuando me digas por qué no me lo dijiste.

—Porque tú ya sabías lo que iba a pasar —respondió—. Aún no sé cómo me libré, y créeme que no salí bien parado.

Echó una fugaz mirada hacia atrás, donde el castaño les miraba intrigado y confundido, paralizado en su sitio.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano —comentó.

—Nunca preguntaste —rebatió con enfado, parecía que no podía decirle una sola palabra sin tener que dedicarle su mejor mirada y tono de frialdad.

—¿Qué sucede con esa actitud? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada —preguntó al fin, y el rubio le miró con asombro.

—¿Que no recuerdas haberme hecho nada? —cuestionó con sarcasmo e incredulidad—. ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

Esquivó las patadas e impidió que liberara sus brazos.

—Si sigues así, voy a tener que esposarte —advirtió.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo —desafió. Algo extraño en él, jamás le retaba. Usualmente, ante sus palabras, hubiera intentado huir.

Se había dado cuenta de que nada era ya igual.

—¿De verdad quieres que juguemos a eso? —preguntó.

—No, quiero que me sueltes para volver con mi hermano a mi casa —respondió—. Es peligroso estar aquí mucho tiempo, y como le pase algo a mi hermano, te juro que te mato.

—¿Es por eso que no le dejas salir? ¿No te hicieron a ti lo mismo? ¿Por qué pensabas que él iba a obedecer? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Es diferente, por tu culpa él tiene más problemas que yo —¿su culpa? ¿De qué le echaba la culpa exactamente?—. No me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero él no merecía cargar con mis errores.

—¿Tus errores? ¿Qué pasó aquella noche? —su mirada se desvió al suelo con tristeza y frustración.

—Mi error fue confiar en ti —como había supuesto antes, sus ojos estaban ya empañados de las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

Quisiera o no, detestaba verlo así.

—¿Se puede saber de qué me echas la culpa?

—¿Podrías dejar de fingir? ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! —exclamó finalmente, mirándole con rencor bajo aquella barrera de agua—. Soy un idiota, por confiar en ti, por...

Calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Alaude quiso saber cuál era el final de su oración.

—¿Por qué más? Acaba —le dijo. Él le miró con más rabia si aún cabía—. Hazlo, vamos.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Pues no te soltaré —sonrió al ver que hacía un puchero, involuntario, pero era parte de su personalidad.

—Por... —empezó desafiante, pero el silencio sucedió a aquella preposición—. No puedo, no puedo decirlo —la resistencia que seguía oponiendo finalizó de golpe, y las lágrimas salieron finalmente de sus orbes—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas? ¿No has jugado lo suficiente conmigo?

—Giotto... —no le gustaba para nada sentirse así de confuso, y menos con quien tenía delante.

—Ese no es mi nombre —interrumpió—. No seré tan bueno como tú, pero también sé mentir.

—¿Se puede saber en qué se supone que te he mentido? —al menos ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

—¡Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo! —exclamó, y veía las lágrimas correr con mayor velocidad, sin detenerse. Quiso atraparlas, secarlas y sobretodo consolarle, pero por la mirada que el menor le dirigía sabía que era lo que menos deseaba—. Por tu culpa perdí muchas cosas... Demasiadas. No pienso cometer dos veces el mismo error.

—No puedes culparme de algo que no sé —sabía por experiencia que era rudo, cabezota y muy difícil de hacer entrar en razón. Pero esa vez se estaba pasando.

—Pues haz memoria —rápidamente, sacudió los brazos. Había bajado la guardia ante su rendición y sus lágrimas, y por ello pudo liberarse—. Pero para ti, yo estoy muerto.

Con agilidad tomó la mano del castaño, que seguía mirando como si fuera una estatua. No se movía, ni siquiera parecía pestañear.

Pasó por su lado junto a su hermano menor, y le tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más que le alejaría de nuevo, para siempre.

Su mirada fue nuevamente de rabia y dolor, aunque se había secado las lágrimas. Se percató de que temblaba y apretaba ligeramente la mano que le unía a Tsuna.

—Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo —le dijo, mirándole con seriedad.

—Yo sí —refutó—. No voy a decirte nada más, suéltame.

—Todavía no respondes a mi pregunta —rebatió—. No sé de qué me culpas, ni por qué fingiste tu muerte.

—Eres demasiado bueno mintiendo, ¿verdad? —sonrió con amargura—. Eres capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme eso con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

No valía la pena, por mucho que lo intentara seguía creyendo que estaba fingiendo. Miró al castaño, cuyos orbes seguían mirando su... ¿Discusión? ¿Pelea? ¿Conversación?

A lo mejor era por el menor. Quizá él era la razón por la cual no decía nada...

—Suéltame —volvió a exigir el rubio, y esta vez cedió. Miró su leve expresión de sorpresa, sustituida inmediatamente por una de indiferencia y enfado.

—Espero que lo recuerdes, Giotto —le dijo antes de que empezara a andar, arrastrando consigo a su hermano.

Sonrió levemente al imaginar la cara que debía tener ante sus palabras, y esperó que se diera cuenta de a lo que se refería. Sabía que lo haría, no había podido cambiar tanto.

Le vio marcharse, perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, y empezó a caminar con un solo pensamiento.

 _Ese no sería su último reencuentro._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut queridos lectores~.**

 **Os traigo el siguiente antes de lo que esperabais porque Ama-kun me ha sometido a sus negociaciones XD**

 **Pensaba publicar más tarde pero me dio pena Ama-kun #IoSiTengoKokoro**

 **Respondo~**

 **Fiz-chan, Jajajaja, poz ya ves. Quise ser cruel y por ezo lo hice asi. XD. Bueno, tu sigue teorizando 7u7**

 **Shiho-chan, ¡actualice en Wt pero el troll no lo subió! Injustice T.T**

 **Yi-chan, poz aqui esta XD. Jejejeje. Y seeeh, soy cruel.**

 **Akykuran, es que la autora es cruel y como es cruel hace sufrir a los personajes XD. Me alegro que te guste n.n**

 **¿Puedo llamarte Aky-chan?**

 **Bren-chan, sorry =P**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


End file.
